What A Cute Little Baby!
by swirlheart
Summary: A requested fanfic. Fun and random in its own way - A strange guy named Checkers is turning everyone into toddlers! Why? Read and find out why! About Toshiro and Byakuya mostly, but others to come :D
1. Chapter 1

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. This is just a fanfic.

AND... this was requested and done quickly. It was a birthday wish that I had to grant. Hope it's enjoyed by more than just that one person ^_^'

Oh, and BTW, I put down Byakuya and Toshiro not because of any pairings or whatever. It was just because it's mostly about those two. That's all. I feel I have to say that otherwise people are going to get confused. It has happened in the past.

So Please enjoy ^-^

**Chapter 1:**

It was a pretty slow day in the Soul Society. Most everyone was either doing work or resting. Not too many people were training today. Not even Squad 11, which was very surprising. Ichigo was brought to the Soul Society by Rukia for a short visit. Mostly to fill him in on any new information they had and for him to do the same. They wanted to know if anything strange had happened recently in Karakura Town, which was a 'no'. Nothing had happened in a while.

"I guess that means you're done, huh, Ichigo?" Rukia said as they walked down the hall together. "So I suppose you'll be returning home now, correct?"

"I don't have to," he answered. "Kon's filling in for me… don't know what I was thinking…" He moaned softly, thinking of what Kon could have been doing in his body at that moment. "Maybe I should head back…"

"You weren't in a rush a second ago."

"I know, but…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "I just haven't been here in a while and wanted to check in on people, you know? Maybe do a little match with Renji or Ikkaku or something."

Rukia gave a shake of her head. "Nah. Renji's filing reports for my brother and I believe Ikkaku's napping."

"I can wake him up."

"Then it won't be a match, but a real beating…"

"Is he really that grouchy?"

"When you wake him from a sound sleep? Yes, I think anyone would be."

They rounded a corner. As they walked, a sudden alarm sounded overhead.

"What the hell is that?"

Rukia looked up at the ceiling, standing in place.

Next came the announcement. "_Intruder in the Seireitei. Intruder in the Seireitei. Spotted in the Kido Training Field. All able Soul Reapers report. Locate and capture target_."

They looked at each other. Nodding, both Rukia and Ichigo ran to the nearest door and outside. Ichigo had no idea where the training field was, but Rukia did, so he followed her. They went straight there with several Soul Reapers close behind.

"The target has moved!" Hitsugaya jumped in front of them and turned down another street. "Matsumoto!"

"Coming!" Rangiku leapt to his side and led the group down the same path as her captain.

Rukia jogged up to their side. "Captain, Lieutenant… Which way?"

Hitsugaya gestured with his head down another path. "The target keeps changing direction. Clearly he has no idea where he's going. Go around that way and see if you can cut them off." He looked over his shoulder. "Half of you go around left, got it?"

"Sir!" They split up.

Ichigo followed after the captain and Rangiku. He was sticking with them.

Hitsugaya turned another corner and stopped. Rangiku did the same. The men on either side of Ichigo spread out and formed a circle around the center of the street, fencing in something. Ichigo slowed to a stop and looked.

There was a man with dark hair and a tan complexion standing in the middle of the street facing them. He didn't look very dangerous. He didn't even have a weapon. Was he really the target they were searching for?

"You there!" Hitsugaya pointed his sword. "Are you the intruder?"

The man gave him a worried look.

"How did you get in?"

He sheepishly nodded back the way he came. "Through the gate."

"The guard let you in?"

"… Sort of…"

The other men drew their swords. They took his words as something threatening. Had he killed the guard?

"We're placing you under arrest," the captain told him.

"I'm sorry," said the man. "I cannot do that. I cannot go with you. Please, there is some place I need to get to."

Hitsugaya's eyes wandered over his men on either side of him. They were all ready. He looked back at the man. "What's your name?"

The man hesitated.

"Answer me."

"… Checkers."

Hitsugaya and Ichigo gave the same confused expression upon hearing it. "What did you say?"

"Checkers. My name is Checkers."

Ichigo tried not to laugh.

"Hey, I'm not that proud of it either."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright. The way I see it, you have two choices. One, come with us quietly and we won't hurt you. Option two is that you don't and we are left with no choice but to hurt you. Either way, we're taking you in. But you get to choose how you're going: in pieces or on your own, whole."

Checkers looked at the ground, thinking. He nervously wrung the front of his kimono with both hands. "No."

"No to which one?"

"Neither." Checkers looked up. "I can't go with you until I see this through. I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya looked disappointed. "Then I'm sorry." He commanded his men. "Take him!"

The men started in, their swords raised high. Checkers backed away. "No, no, wait! Don't come near me!"

Ichigo's view was covered in an instant when a sudden whirlwind stirred up around Checkers. The next thing he knew, all the men had been tossed aside by the powerful gust. He looked up to see Rangiku leaping at Checkers only to get thrown back herself by the remaining winds. She slammed into a wall beside Ichigo and landed on top of another member of their Squad.

"I said not to come near me."

Hitsugaya leapt at him with a growl.

"No, please!" Checkers shouted. "Don't come near me or you'll be sorry!"

Taking it as a threat, Hitsugaya swung at him. Now it was clear that Checkers had no weapon. He had nothing to defend himself with. That must have been why Hitsugaya was so reluctant to attack him in the first place.

Checkers jumped out of the way, landing on the ground. He crawled a few inches before getting to his feet and running off as fast as he could. Hitsugaya looked at Rangiku who was getting ready to pursue him.

"Matsumoto, stay here and see to the others. I'm going after him alone."

"But, sir-"

"Do as I say! I won't let him get away." Hitsugaya ran off after the man.

Not wanting to be left behind, Ichigo chased after the two of them, sword on his back.

The two ran and jumped wherever their feet could land. Checkers was very fast, but clearly not as fast as a Soul Reaper's Flash-Step. Hitsugaya was gaining on him, but was still holding back, knowing that this man had no weapon. They both landed on the same roof and then ran, landing on another before landing on the ground and running off again down another street. Hitsugaya didn't miss a beat. Neither did Ichigo, who was hot on their heels.

Checkers turned around, pleading with the captain on his heels. "Please! I don't want to fight you! Just let me go! I promise I'll be out of here as soon as possible so please!"

Hitsugaya wasn't listening. "You can't enter here without permission. We have no choice but to treat you as a criminal. Just stop where you are and I won't hurt you."

Checkers kept going. Hitsugaya jumped, cutting him off. "Just let me go."

Hitsugaya shook his head. "If you don't want to fight, then surrender."

"I cannot do that. I cannot be imprisoned. Just let me be."

"I can't do that." Hitsugaya pointed his sword. "I'm giving you one last chance. Let me arrest you or I attack. Those are your only options."

Checkers frowned. "I told you that I can't let you arrest me. I refuse."

"Then don't blame me for this. I gave your plenty of chances." Hitsugaya attacked him. Checkers narrowly dodged the attack, still pleading with Hitsugaya. The captain lunged at him again and missed. This time it was on purpose. He didn't want to hurt him.

Ichigo stood back and watched. "Toshiro!"

"Stay out of this, and it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Checkers started to run away again, but the captain wouldn't let him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No!" Checkers screamed. "You've got to get away from me! Quick! Hurry!"

Hitsugaya wasn't listening.

Checkers fought back, pushing against the captain's arm. "I mean it! Let me go!"

"I told you , I can't-"

"No, you don't understand! You have to get away from me now! I mean it! Let go now!"

That only made Hitsugaya tighten his hold.

"No! You have to get-"

A dust storm brought on by their activity surrounded them. It looked like a twister. There was a loud bang and both the captain and opponent were blown apart. Ichigo, staying back as he was told for once, watch on in amazement. Checkers was blown backwards, sliding across the ground. He got up looking very upset. His eyes found Ichigo's.

"I warned him. I told him to let me go." Checkers turned, calling out 'I'm sorry' as he raced away.

"Hey, wait! Come back here!" Ichigo started to chase after him, but got sidetracked when he realized that the captain wasn't anywhere to be found. He looked around. There was no sign of him anywhere. "Toshiro! Where are you? Toshiro!"

Looking down, he saw a small dark blanket that wasn't there before. It was moving. It was far too small to be the captain he was looking for. Perhaps it was a squirrel. Nevertheless, he bent down and picked it up. What he saw under it made him fall over backwards in shock.

Underneath the blanket was a small baby. No older than a year, the tiny infant squirmed around on its back, cooing and fussing, the bright sunlight in his eyes. His tiny fists rubbed his closed eyes, still fussing. The blanket was the only thing protecting him from the light. Removing his hands and blinking quickly, the baby looked around. His eyes were turquoise. And he had short white hair, the color of snow.

This couldn't be right. It had to be a trick. A mistake. Of course, it was a mistake. This couldn't possibly be him, could it? But it looked so much like him, it had to be. There was no mistaking it. Just to be sure or to prove himself wrong, Ichigo leaned forward.

"Toshiro?"

The baby looked up at his name, responding with big curious eyes.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Is that really you, Toshiro?"

The baby just stared at him, squinting in the light. Ichigo leaned over him, shielding his body from the light. Now able to see better, the baby gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Toshiro?"

Now the baby was squealing with delight. He was happy.

That was his name. This baby was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Oh, my God," Ichigo whimpered. "Seriously? You're a baby? Really?"

He just kept cooing.

Ichigo sighed. "Ah… That must have been why that guy wanted you to get out of the way. He was warning you. Some genius you are."

The baby only giggled, not quite understanding what Ichigo was saying.

"Alright, now listen up." Ichigo pointed a finger in the baby's face. "We have to deal with this situation as best we can. Now you're a baby. And that's fine. But now we have to break the news to the others. This won't be easy. They might not even believe me. So we need to prove to them that it's really you. Can you do that? Give them some kind of sign that you're their prodigy captain of Squad 10?"

Hitsugaya grabbed Ichigo's finger and pulled on it playfully, giggling.

Ichigo hung his head. "That's not what I was hoping for."

Wrapping the baby in the blanket he found, Ichigo picked him up. Cradling the baby, he looked around for any other signs that he could use to prove that this was the captain. His zanpakuto was missing and so were his clothes. But this baby was fully clothed and even had a blanket that wasn't here before. Could it be that when he was transformed, he was reverted back to his childhood years, not just physically? Back then, the captain didn't have a weapon or a captain's uniform. This was going to be harder to explain than he thought.

"Ok." He turned the baby around in his arms, making the captain face him. "We need to do this. Got it?"

He responded with more staring.

"Can you at least talk? Is your brain also baby-fied or something?"

Hitsugaya stared.

"Come on, work with me here. We have to prove that it's you so they know I'm not crazy. Now can you say 'it's me, Toshiro'?"

The baby cooed and babbled in baby talk. "Ahh ba gah goo."

"Close enough." He carried Hitsugaya back toward the group. "Let's get this over with."

Everyone was examining their injuries and exchanging information. Rangiku seemed to be taking the information down for when her captain returned. They all looked up when Ichigo approached. Several of the men were giving the baby in his arms a strange look.

"What's with the kid?"

"Where'd he come from?"

Ichigo ignored them all until he got to Rangiku. "We have a slight problem."

She looked down at the baby. "Aw! How cute! Where'd he come from?"

Happy for the attention, Hitsugaya giggled and reached out for her. Ichigo pulled him back so he wouldn't fall out of his arms.

"This may be hard to believe, but…"

Rangiku looked around. "Where's the Captain? Did he catch that guy? Where is he?"

Ichigo held up the baby.

"Not now. I need to find the Captain."

Ichigo held him up even higher, hoping for her to get the hint.

"I see, he's a cute baby. But the Captain…"

"Is right here." Ichigo lost patience and blurted out the truth.

Everyone, even the lieutenant gave him strange looks.

"I'm serious!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"What do you take us for?"

"Ichigo, this is no time to…"

"Just hear me out, ok?" Ichigo tried to explain. "Listen, that guy with the weird name. He was fighting with Toshiro and turned him into a baby. This is him. I swear!"

They looked at him like he was insane.

"No, seriously. Test it out if you don't believe me."

"How do we test it? He's a baby. It's not like he's actually going to answer," one squad member said.

Rangiku tried the first thing that came to mind. "Captain?"

No response.

"Hits- uh… Toshiro?"

This time, the child looked up at her with big friendly eyes.

"Oh, God."

"See? I told you it was him."

Several of the squad members were still skeptical. "Just because a baby looks at you doesn't mean anything."

"Then we'll take him to Squad 4. They have a medical history of everyone who's been treated. They'd know if it was him or not."

They agreed and took him to see Unohana.

* * *

><p>Though she was very busy, she managed to give him a full check-up. She needed help distracting the baby when it came time to draw some blood. Even so, the poor little baby ended up crying his little eyes out. He perked up once he saw the huge teddy bear waiting for him, though. While he played with the toy, Unohana went over the results.<p>

She came back to them looking positive, but very confused. "Ok. I've read over the results four times."

"And?"

"This is Captain Hitsugaya."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's his Spiritual Pressure, his blood and blood type. His DNA. His eyes, his hair, everything that makes him who he is. It's without a doubt Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's just aged backwards."

Squad 10 looked baffled. "So… he's a baby?"

"For how long?"

That she couldn't answer. "Hard to say. It could be temporary. Or it might just have to be reversed by the same person who did this to him."

Rangiku had a plan. "Ok, so that means that we still have to capture that man, only now we have a new order. Take him in alive! Got that, everyone? Capture that man, but take him alive."

"Ma'am!" They all saluted her and ran off to carry out the orders.

"In the meantime, he'll need someone to look after him," Unohana went on. "So you two will have to baby-sit the captain until further notice."

"Got it!" Rangiku chirped happily.

Though Ichigo was less than enthusiastic. "Why do I have to?" Then again, could the lieutenant really be trusted alone with a baby version of her captain?

* * *

><p>Rangiku seemed to be loving the fact that her captain was reduced to a helpless infant. She was having tons for fun playing games with him. He absolutely loved peek-a-boo. She would disappear behind her hands and reappear in a playful flash.<p>

"Stop messing with him," Ichigo warned her. "This is serious."

"I know it is." She carried her captain into the office. "I'm just having fun. It's not everyday this happens. Besides, he's so cute! Look at his face!" She held him up for Ichigo to see. Hitsugaya's playful cubby baby face smiled and giggled at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess he is kinda cute."

"Exactly!" She tucked him away in her arms. "And we were told to take care of him until he changes back. It's our duty. I'm entertaining him. Babies like that. And as long as he's not crying, why should I stop?"

"You just like him better this way because he's adorable and he can't yell at you."

"Well, there's that…"

She set Hitsugaya down on his desk. He looked around at the tall stacks of paper towering over him. He ran his hand over them. More curious than before, Hitsugaya took a piece of paper from the top of the pile and looked at it. A bunch of words and print he didn't understand. He touched the pile again, this time moving it a little. Now interested, he gave the stack a push from the middle. It tipped over and spilled in every direction on the floor.

Rangiku let out a gasp while her captain giggled. This was fun! He tried it again with another stack, resulting in the same thing happening all over again. He laughed and moved toward another pile.

"No, no, no." Rangiku scooped him up and carried him away from the desk. "Don't do that. Ichigo, would you pick those up for me?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

Ignoring him, she set her captain down on the floor this time, far away from any papers. Taking a tiny fist in each hand, she made him do a little baby dance, swinging his arms from side to side, bouncing to an unheard tune. A smile spread across his face and he started laughing. He bounced his body to the beat of his arms, dancing.

"Isn't he the cutest?" Rangiku cooed.

Picking up the papers, Ichigo refused to look at them. "Yeah. Adorable."

Their game went on until Hitsugaya lost interest and looked away. The lieutenant got the message when he tried to pull his arms free from hers. She let him go and watched him crawl around the office, exploring.

"I wonder if he can walk," she thought aloud.

Ichigo straightened up, having finished tossing the papers back onto the desk in no particular order. "If he could, he probably would have done it by now."

Rangiku chased him down. "I wanna see." She picked her captain up by his underarms and stood him up. "Walk."

She released him and he fell forward.

"He didn't walk…" she pouted.

"I told you, if he could, he would."

"I wanna try it again!" She picked him up and did the same thing, resulting in the same way. "Come on, captain. Try walking. At least stand up." This time when she let him go, he managed to stand for about two seconds before falling down. When she moved in to pick him up again, he crawled off.

Ichigo laughed. "See? He's trying to get away from you."

"Come here, captain…"

"He doesn't like that."

She caught up to him and sat on the ground with him, holding him up by his arms. She made him walk in place and then made him do another baby dance. Not having fun anymore, Hitsugaya started to whine.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, looking very distressed. He didn't like this. He wanted her to let go. He didn't want to fall over anymore.

"I know!" She lay him flat on his back, rolled up his baby clothes and blew a raspberry on his bare stomach. Tickled and liking the funny noise, the captain started to giggle. She did it again, resulting in him kicking and laughing his head off. He was having fun again.

She poked and tickled his round baby belly, laughing along with him. "Who has a soft tummy? Oh, he's a little chubby baby, huh? Isn't he cute? Isn't he?"

Rangiku played more baby games with him after that. Hitsugaya laughed so much during that time, having a blast. But he was starting to wear down. All the laughing alone was wearing him out. But he was having so much fun, he didn't want to stop. Right in the middle of a hand swing game, Hitsugaya's laughter turned into a yawn.

Rangiku stopped. "Aw, are you tired already?"

Hitsugaya gave her a tired look but he was still smiling. He didn't want to sleep yet.

Ichigo gave Hitsugaya's heavy little eyes one look and said, "I think it's time for a nap."

"He looks tired, but he still wants to play." Rangiku seemed confused.

"They're always like that. They try to stay awake for as long as they can. I guess they don't understand that they can keep playing when they wake up. They want the game to go on." Ichigo chuckled. "I remember, one time, my sister, Karin, still wanted to play when it was naptime. She threw such a temper tantrum. She worked herself up so much, he ended up throwing up and then falling asleep in it. It was so gross. She hates it when you bring it up, though."

Rangiku wasn't listening. "I was just thinking… what do we use for a crib?"

Ichigo looked at the couch. "We could stack up pillows and stuff and make that a crib for him."

Rangiku picked up her captain and sat him down on the couch. "Time for sleep."

He gave her a blank stare.

"Bed," she told him.

Another stare.

"Bed," she repeated.

He lifted his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

She gave Ichigo a worried look. "He doesn't understand."

"I figured he wouldn't…"

"What should we do?"

"Simple," he explained. "Either rock him until he falls asleep, sing him a lullaby or give him a bottle of warm milk."

"We don't have any bottles around here."

That was a bit of a problem. What would happen when he got hungry? He was too young to eat anything solid.

Rukia walked in at that second, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Rukia, do you have any bottles laying around somewhere we can use?"

She held one up already filled with milk. "Way ahead of you." She handed it over to Rangiku. "I thought you'd need it by now. Babies need their sleep. I hear that they sleep for 18 hours a day. Or is that cats I'm thinking of?"

"Both."

Rangiku lifted him up and gave him the bottle. Hungrier than he realized, Hitsugaya started to suck on the bottle as fast as he could, unable to get the milk in fast enough.

"Slow down, Captain, or you'll choke." Rangiku warned. She tipped the bottle up for him, draining it faster than any of them knew was possible.

Soon the bottle was almost empty. By this time, Hitsugaya had slowed down by a lot. Now he was sucking on it tiredly, drinking at his leisure. His eyes were drooping as he drank. They fluttered closed and he stopped drinking, only to open his eyes again quickly and continue drinking. Then they would droop some more and his sucking would slow.

"Aw, look how tired he is. He's so cute."

He couldn't stay awake anymore and gave up. Bottle still in his mouth, Hitsugaya fell asleep.

Rangiku leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Adorable..!"

"Just be careful not to wake him."

She gently lowered him down onto the couch, the captain completely undisturbed.

"Now what do we do?" she whispered.

"Easy, we let him sleep." Ichigo looked at the clock. "Someone needs to keep an eye on him, though. Rukia, any luck on finding that guy that did this to him?"

She shrugged. "No sightings, but we know he hasn't left the Seireitei yet."

"That's good. And now people know to take him alive so he can reverse this."

Rangiku was confused. "What does this guy want anyway? Did he say?"

"You were there," Ichigo reminded her. "He said that he was trying to get somewhere."

"That's it? I thought there was more to it than that. Seems like an awful lot of work for something so simple."

"They said they wouldn't let him in at the gate and it was urgent."

"And they don't let anyone into the Seireitei without permission or an escort," Rukia added. "We still don't know the whole story. After we capture him, we'll interrogate him and find out more."

"Right, but until then, we have no choice but to see him as a threat."

"Though turning a captain into a baby doesn't seem all that bad…"

"Ichigo, what if he hurts himself? Babies don't know anything!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

There was a pop behind them and everyone looked at the couch.

Hitsugaya was back to normal and wide awake. He looked around in confusion. The zanpakuto behind him tipped over and hit him in the head. Rubbing his scalp, he looked up at the others. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You turned into a baby."

He gave his lieutenant a look. "What?"

"You did. And you were adorable!"

He frowned. "Can someone explain?"

Rukia stepped forward. "The man you were pursuing transformed you into an infant. Unohana put us in charge of taking care of you until you were cured."

Hitsugaya got off the couch. "That's strange… How did I change back? Did you find him?"

"No. We're still looking."

"You changed back on your own. It seems to be temporary."

"Good." He secured the zanpakuto to his back and stood up straight. "Let's get moving."

"What?"

"Of course. If he's still on the loose, we have to find him. Let's go."

"But-"

"I'm back to normal. There's nothing stopping us from continuing the mission."

The door opened. "Captain, sir! We heard your voice from the hall. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Now we can continue the search."

The squad member rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there's a slight problem with that…"

"How so?"

"Squad 6 was put in charge of the mission from this point on. The Head Captain felt that there was no point in leaving it in Squad 10's hands if the captain was reduced to an infant. Captain Kuchiki was put in charge and is heading out now with his Division."

"The hell he is." Hitsugaya pushed past the man and marched down the hall. The other followed after him, unsure of what he was going to do.

He discovered the captain of Squad 6 about to descend the stairs and stopped him. "There's no need for you to take over. I've recovered."

Byakuya turned. "That's not the issue. I was assigned-"

"I'm not finished! I refuse to be cast away due to something as stupid as a minor, temporary transformation."

Byakuya didn't say anything.

"Captain, please…" the squad member was trying to reason with him. "We still don't know the extent of this power of his. What if he uses it again?"

"And what if it isn't temporary?" Rukia asked. "What if you change back? We need to find out more about it before you go charging off. Please sit this one out and let my brother handle it."

Hitsugaya refused. "He can take over, but I'm going, too. I will not sit back while I still have unfinished business with this man."

This was about pride, something Byakuya knew all too well. A man had to have his pride. "Alright. Suit yourself. But I am in charge. From one captain to another and being from two different squads, I suppose I cannot command you. But your actions and your fault are your own and you must live with them." This was Byakuya's way of saying 'don't blame me for what happens to you'. He didn't want to be faulted.

That was the deal. They set out immediately afterwards.

* * *

><p>More baby fun to come!<p>

Please review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Byakuya took charge and addressed his squad. "Alright. So far we know that this man has the ability to transform his enemies into infants. We are not sure the extent of his powers so be on your guard. Based off this man's movements, I've predicted his possible location. He was last spotted near the 11th barracks, heading west. So I want this group to head in that direction then fan out from there. I want this section to head directly west away from Squad 11. And I want you men to cover the main buildings. If he is truly after someone in the Seireitei, I want all entrances guarded and blocked off. The captain of Squad 10 will stay with me. Understood?"

"Sir!" Everyone flashed off to their assigned locations.

Byakuya then turned to Hitsugaya and Ichigo. "I'll start searching in this direction on the less traveled roads. The man will be trying to stay out of sight, so we need to go were less people are and the more places there are to hide. Ichigo, if you insist on coming along, you have to follow my orders. Understood?"

He had no intention of agreeing to that, but went along with the idea anyway.

The three of them started searching down the empty streets where little to no people ever traveled. They peeked in windows, turned over large crates, leaving no stone unturned. This got them nowhere. Checkers was nowhere to be found.

Just when they were about to call it quits, something caught their eye. A man was trying to climb over one of the walls not too far down the street. Byakuya led the way, his sword drawn. His zanpakuto crashed down on the wall just an inch from the man's left leg. He screamed and fell backwards. Byakuya jumped over the wall, following him.

"Don't get too close to him," Ichigo warned. "That's how Toshiro turned into a baby last time!"

He had every intention of doing that. Keeping a good distance between them, Byakuya followed, tucking his sword away.

Checkers took them to an open area away from buildings and streets, turning around once he realized it was a dead-end. The two captains were standing there, waiting for him.

"Please," Checkers pleaded. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well, you made it, alright." Hitsugaya took out his sword and got ready to charge in.

Checkers backed away. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Just surrender now!"

"I told you, I can't! I'm not going to let you take me in! Just leave me alone! I didn't mean to cause problems."

Hitsugaya wouldn't listen. He started forward, his sword raised.

"Wait a sec!" Ichigo called after him. "We still don't know the extent of his power. Why don't you listen to what the others were saying and sit this one out?"

"And let him go? After what he did to me?" Hitsugaya was ready for anything. "Not likely."

Byakuya nodded. "That is why I am backing him up. Any signs of danger and I'll be sure to end this. You just stay back."

"Why should I stay back? You don't think I'm good enough or something?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel offended hearing those words from Byakuya, or anyone for that matter. Hearing them from Byakuya only made it worse.

Without answering him, Byakuya took out his zanpakuto, ready to help Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya charged in first, swinging at Checker with the tip of his sword. He still wasn't trying to kill him. Either that or he found it unfair to attack an unarmed opponent. Checkers dodged every one, but he didn't make it look easy. It obviously was taking a lot of energy to dodge a captain's blows.

"Please don't fight me!" Checkers warned. He sounded scared. "Please, I'm warning you."

Taking it as a threat, Hitsugaya attacked again.

Checkers backed away, frantic. "Please listen to me! I'm telling you not to get close to me!"

Paying no heed to his words, Hitsugaya swung again. Only this time, he had another attack in the waiting. When Checkers jumped to avoid the blade, Hitsugaya used the chain attached to the end to wrap around his ankle and pull him down hard. The other man hit the ground with a thud. Hitsugaya raised his sword high over his head and…

There was a loud pop and Hitsugaya disappeared, a baby in his place.

The small infant looked around, confused. He didn't like this confusion. He didn't like this place or the man giving him the scary look. And he did what all babies did when upset: he started to cry.

Ichigo, who had been watching the whole thing take place from a safe distance, blinked. "He changed back." That got him thinking. "But… last time that happened, there was a small dust storm. Does that mean that guy didn't do it on purpose and he'll randomly switch back at anytime? Or does it happen only when he gets too close?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Byakuya jumped in to pick up the slack. "We have to take him alive so he can reverse this."

Checkers scrambled up, a small dust storm appearing around his ankles. "No! No, please! Get away from me! Quick!"

Ichigo responded, warning the captain as well. "Run away, Byakuya! Get out of there!" That was the same storm as before when Hitsugaya first transformed. If Byakuya got too close…

Figuring that by attacking the conjurer of this strange storm, it would fade, Byakuya paid Ichigo no attention and jumped right in. Though not standing as close as Hitsugaya was when it happened, Byakuya believed that he was safe to use a long-ranged attack. "Scatter, Sen-"

A loud pop and Byakuya was gone.

"Crap!" Ichigo ran to his aid at the same time Checkers took his leave.

Byakuya's sword was gone, as were his captain's uniform. Byakuya had shrunk down to a toddler's size, only a little higher than knee height on his adult self. He was wearing a small child's kimono, only a lot fancier than what most common residents in the Soul Society would wear. These were noble's clothes. His hair was long, but half the length it used to be and missing its noble's head of house hair decoration. But it was Byakuya alright. A toddler version, however.

His head turned from side to side, sitting in the dirt. He turned, spotting Ichigo kneeling above him. "Who are you?"

Ichigo stopped. Byakuya didn't know him? Did he lose his memory, too? "I'm… Ichigo Kurosaki."

He blinked. "I'm Byakuya." He looked around, bewildered. "Where is this? Where are we?"

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. "I was playing in the yard with auntie. Mommy and daddy said they were busy." He looked at the ground. "Where's my ball?"

So he was right. The victims weren't just turned into babies; they were reverted back in time. Byakuya was wearing the same clothes he was as a child and under the impression that he had been taken somewhere else, picked up out of that point in time. He had no memory of adulthood, because to him, it hadn't happened yet. Meaning he had no idea who Ichigo was, having not meant him yet and not knowing that he was a captain. He had gone back in time.

Byakuya got up. "Who's that?" He pointed at the crying baby on the ground a short distance away.

"I forgot about him." Ichigo went over and picked up the baby, shushing him. "It's ok, Toshiro. Stop crying. It's ok."

Recognizing Ichigo from before, the baby calmed and latched onto his kimono, sucking his thumb.

"He's cute. Can I hold him?" Byakuya asked quite honestly. "Please? I'll be careful. Promise."

Ichigo looked around. They were completely alone. Checkers was long gone and now they had two babies to deal with. "Let's just head back to the rest of the group. They'll need to know about this." He was, of course, referring to Byakuya's condition. Though it would be pointless to point it out to him at this stage. He wasn't an adult yet. He didn't know anything.

He started walking when he felt something hit his leg. "Pick me up, too!" Byakuya hollered up at him. Not waiting for permission, Byakuya started climbing up his leg, clawing at his thigh and kicking his kneecap.

"Ok, ok! Hang on a second!" Ichigo shifted Hitsugaya into one arm while balancing Byakuya in the other. "This is not going to be easy…"

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Taking Byakuya back to the group turned out to be anything but pleasant. Never mind the squad; Rukia and Renji were the ones having a conniption. Byakuya was reduced to a toddler. Now they had two captains who were completely useless.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! One minute, everything was ok and the next…" Ichigo tried to make sense of this just like everyone else. "But I did find out one thing. This is temporary, in both cases. They're going to change back and forth. Toshiro changed back into a baby before Checkers had a chance to do anything."

"That's just great," Renji fumed. "Any idea when the changes are going to happen?"

"They seem to be random."

"And my brother? What happened to him?"

"He got too close I guess. I'm not sure…"

Ichigo felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Byakuya was looking up at him, hiding half his body behind Ichigo's leg. "Ichigo, who's that?"

Ichigo followed his gaze over to Rukia. That's right. If he had been thrown back in time, he would have no idea who Rukia was. They haven't met yet. He didn't know who Hisana was, either. Rukia was a total stranger to him. He had no idea he had a sister. Should he tell him who she was? No. Finding out about this new sister he never knew he had and all these other truths would only confuse him. He didn't want to overwhelm the poor little guy.

"Um… This is Rukia."

Byakuya hid his face shyly in Ichigo hakama. "She's pretty…"

Rukia caught his gaze and looked down. "Hi, there."

Byakuya hid his face from view. He was being very shy.

"He's so cute…" Rukia's eyes lit up. Her 'big' brother was downright adorable. She couldn't help but love him to pieces. She always held him in high admiration and adored him, but now… This was on a whole new level. "Come here, I want to pick you up."

Byakuya scooted to the other side of Ichigo, keeping away from her. He was very shy.

"I got him." Renji came around to the other side and picked him up from behind. "Here he is."

Byakuya thrashed, not liking being picked up like this one bit. "Put me down, you ugly meanie!"

"Shut up, brat."

The young noble stuck out his tongue.

Rukia came to his rescue, taking him from Renji and into her arms. "Renji, not like that! Be gentle. He is your captain, after all."

"Big deal. If he's anything like Hitsugaya was, he won't remember any of this anyway."

Rukia cradled Byakuya in her arms and he snuggled up to her. He leaned upward and took a deep whiff of her hair. "You smell pretty. Like honey flowers." He sniffed her again. "Hey, I know that smell. It's the special soaps from the Kuchiki private wash. How'd you get 'em?"

"Uh…" Should they tell him the truth? No, bad idea.

"Uh, Rukia's been living with you guys for a few days now. She's friends of the clan. She's been given permission to use that stuff."

"Oh, ok." Byakuya was so gullible. He took another sniff. "Smells good. Mommy puts it in my hair, too, when I take a bath. It's fun. We have this big tub that's all 'ahh' and when the water goes, you can splash like 'bish'!" Byakuya started off on some strange story that made no sense randomly. But then again, all toddlers did that.

The door flew open and in came a very disheveled Rangiku. "Someone help, please!" She came running into the room carrying a crying Hitsugaya. "I don't know what to do! He started crying all of a sudden and I can't get him to stop! Everything I try just doesn't work and causes me pain. I tried giving him his bottle and he threw it at my head! He keeps pulling my hair whenever I try to rock him. What do I do?"

"You fed him, right?"

"Yes!"

"How long ago?"

"Uh… since he changed back. Remember, you were there?"

Ichigo frowned. "Then I think he might need… changing."

Rangiku's bewildered face vanished and she threw the baby into his arms. "You take him!"

"What? No!"

"I don't know how to change a baby! Gross!"

"You were the one saying how cute he was!"

"Not like this! He's not cute at all like this! You change him!"

"Typical, you just want the fun parts and give me the rest!" Ichigo tried to shush the crying captain. "Shh, shh! Does anybody have a diaper on hand that I can use?"

"I'll get Squad 4. They should know."

While she ran off to ask, leaving Ichigo with the crying baby, Byakuya started fussing. He climbed up Rukia's shoulder, whining about how he hated hearing the baby cry.

"I'm going to take him to his office," she told them and quickly left. Renji ran after her, but only to get away from the crying.

By the time Rangiku returned, Hitsugaya had made himself hoarse with all the crying. She held up an armful of baby supplies. Unohana had thought of everything for every possible occasion, it seemed. Even one as off the wall as this.

Ichigo lay Hitsugaya down on top of his desk, trying to keep him from failing about, which wasn't easy.

"You know how to change a diaper, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Comes from growing up with two little sisters. Sure, I know how. And it wouldn't kill you to learn either."

Predictably, Rangiku stood by and watched. Ichigo removed the baby clothes and the dirty diaper. These were different from the ones he was used to in the World of the Living. These ones were cloth. Holding his breath, Ichigo removed the dirty diaper and threw it away. Wiping him clean, he slid the fresh one under Hitsugaya and applied the baby powder. He pinned it together and dressed the baby, letting out a deep breath.

"Whew! Done."

"Wow, you're amazing, Ichigo!" The lieutenant shoved him aside and took a look at the baby. He was still sniffling, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. "Can I hold him yet?"

"See? I knew it! You just want him when he's easy!"

Not listening to a word, Rangiku picked up her captain. "Ohh! Who's a cute baby? You are, yes, you are!"

Hitsugaya stopped sniffling and stared at her. Her tone was nice and friendly. The more she cooed, the more he smiled. Soon he was laughing and giggling, trying to touch her face and play with her long hair. This lady was nice.

Now that he was happy, Ichigo chose to leave. When he went out into the hall, Renji grabbed him and dragged him into the nearest room. "Hey! What?"

"The kid's driving me nuts!"

"It's only been ten minutes."

"Twenty, I counted." Renji pointed to Byakuya who was jumping up and down on the couch. "He hasn't stopped! Make him cool it!"

"Where's Rukia?"

"She went to get him some food."

Seeing Ichigo, Byakuya bounced off the couch and ran over to him. "Play with me!"

"In a second."

"No!" Byakuya stomped his foot on the ground. "I wanna play now! Right now! Do it!"

"See?" Renji hissed. "He's a brat!"

Byakuya jumped up and down, whining loudly. "I wanna play! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! Do it now! Right now! Do it!"

"Calm down and I will!"

"No!" he whined loudly. "Nooo!"

Renji started pulling out his zanpakuto and that's when Ichigo chose to make a move. Shoving Renji to one side, he knelt down in front of Byakuya. "Ok, listen. I'll play any game you want."

Byakuya stopped wailing. "Really?"

"Yup. Whenever you want to play. But first you have to promise me something."

"I don't wanna! I wanna play!"

"I know you do. But there was a secret I'm not supposed to tell anybody and I wanted to tell it to you. But if you wanna play instead, that's fine, too."

Byakuya calmed down, looking curious and excited. "A secret? What is it?"

"You want to play, so I can't tell you now. So what game did you want-"

"Never mind! I wanna know the secret."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded up and down. "Yeah, uh-huh."

"Ok." Ichigo looked around. "But no one's supposed to know this. So we have to be very quiet, ok?"

Byakuya nodded, whispering, "Ok."

Ichigo was having fun with this. Toddlers were so easy to fool. "Come here. Closer."

Byakuya got up close to him.

"Little more." He leaned in further.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo smiled. Now what to tell him? He had a couple of ideas. A good one popped into his head and decided to go with that one. "Alright." He cupped his hand around Byakuya's ear. Byakuya balanced himself by putting his tiny hands on Ichigo's knee. He was so tiny. "That guy over there, Renji… He likes that girl Rukia. He like-likes her."

Byakuya started smiling.

"He doesn't want anyone to know. And seeing her spend all her time with you makes him jealous. That's why he's such a big meanie."

The toddler nodded.

"But you know what else? He's very, very ticklish."

Byakuya started giggling.

"Yeah… Why don't you try it out?"

"Ok."

They broke apart. Renji looked down and saw the toddler looking up at him mischievously. "What?"

Byakuya was giggling.

"What?"

"What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Ichigo encouraged.

Byakuya jumped on Renji and started spidering his fingers over Renji's body. "Hey, hey! Stop that!" Laughing, Byakuya kept it up. "I mean it! Stop it! Stop!"

Byakuya kept it up until Rukia showed up with a plate of food for him. "Byakuya, do you want something to eat?"

He nodded and jumped over to her. It was a simple omelet. But like all children, Byakuya managed to turn it into a toy. He ate most of it sloppily and the rest he smeared all over the place. Most of it was on his face and in his black hair. The rest ended up on the floor, the table and couch. He started flicking some pieces into the air, trying to see how far he could get them. When Renji told him to stop, Byakuya threw a handful of it into his face, laughing.

Rukia grabbed his hands and started cleaning him off with a moist cloth. Ichigo picked pieces out of his hair like a monkey grooming another. Shortly after that, Byakuya was up and running again. He climbed up the sleeves on the bookcase, pulling out random books whenever he pleased. Ichigo grabbed him and pulled him back down only to chase after him again when he tried the same thing again. Rukia helped as much as she could, but soon, she had to leave in order to help someone else and receive orders. They still had a mission to complete.

Byakuya was a little ball of fire. He had energy to spare. There was no stopping him. Soon he found his way out into the hall and started racing with everyone who tried to catch him. He ran between the legs of people carrying large stacks of paper, causing a couple of them to trip. Anyone who was left standing were knocked down by Ichigo and Renji chasing after the toddler. Byakuya opened random door, peeked inside and kept running after that. Just when Ichigo was about to grab him, Byakuya made a sudden turn and headed down another hallway. He climbed up stairs on all fours and slid down them and his backside like a bumpy slide.

Finally, after an hour, Ichigo managed to grab him and carry him back to the office. Byakuya grabbed hold of the door frame and refused to let go. He didn't want to return. He still wanted to run around. Renji pried his fingers off one by one and shoved the two inside.

"I told you he was a pain in the ass!"

Byakuya wagged a finger at him. "You said a naughty."

"I'm gonna do something else naughty if you don't shut up!"

"Calm down, Renji!" Ichigo told him.

"We're not a daycare! He needs to stop acting like a toddler!"

"He can't help it!" Ichigo snapped back. "He _is_ a toddler, in case you didn't notice."

"Then he needs to stop not acting… his… age?" Even Renji couldn't understand what he was trying to say. "You know what I mean."

Byakuya wriggled and twisted in Ichigo's arms. "Put me down! I wanna get down!"

"Fat chance, kid," Renji snapped. "I'll tie you down myself if it'll keep you from running around so much!"

Byakuya whined loudly. "Let me goooo!" Ichigo couldn't hold on. It was like tangling with a slippery, flopping bass. Byakuya wiggled free and took off again. Renji bent down and picked him up by the back of his kimono.

"Stay put!"

"No!"

"Stay!"

"No!"

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Ahhhh!" Byakuya started screaming, throwing a temper tantrum.

"Renji!"

"What? He's pissing me off!"

"I can see that, but freaking him out's not gonna help!"

"Then you deal with him!" Renji shoved him back into Ichigo's arms and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door shut, leaving the two all alone.

Ichigo had to put up with Byakuya's antics for another hour before he got bored and tired out. Needing to catch his breath and think of new games, Byakuya literally climbed onto the couch and sat down. Ichigo sat next to him.

All was quiet for quite some time.

Then Ichigo noticed Byakuya yawning. While he sat pouting on the couch, his heavy eyes started drooping. It was time for a nap and Byakuya was long overdo. But as he had seen before, Byakuya wasn't going down easy. He was so stubborn. But after another minute or so, Byakuya's head started to bob. He fought to keep himself upright in his seat. It wasn't easy. He was so tired.

Seeing the normally stern, cold captain so drowsy made Ichigo smile. He must have been exhausted. Toddlers such as himself couldn't stay awake for very long anyway. As if hearing his thoughts, Byakuya yawned. He shifted beside Ichigo on the couch, trying to stay awake. He had scooted himself further against the back of the couch, allowing his head to slowly dip forward.

Ichigo looked away for just a moment. There was a thud and Ichigo turned back to find Byakuya on the floor. He had fallen off the couch, allowing his head to droop a little too far forward. The toddler picked himself up, looking around. Three seconds ticked by before his tiny brain made sense of what had happened: Ouch. And that meant pain and that meant cry. His eyes started to tear up and Byakuya let out a soft whine, growing in pitch.

The only adult in the room quickly bent down and picked him up. He tried his best to distract Byakuya before he really started to cry. "You're alright, you're alright. Come on." He held Byakuya to his chest and bounced him gently. He stroked the back of Byakuya's head and shushed him again. "That was nothing. That didn't hurt, did it, tough guy? I didn't think so. You're better than that."

Byakuya calmed at his words, his toddler brain shifting to another realization. That didn't hurt much, did it? No, not really. No pain at all. And having come to that conclusion made Byakuya forget why he was going to cry in the first place. And soon, he had forgotten that he was going to cry at all. He had no memory of what had happened at all. Not even the fall itself or ending up on the floor. Now all his mind was focused on was the gentle rocking Ichigo was doing. This was quite pleasant.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He let out a yawn. Sleepy. He was sleepy. Byakuya cuddled up to Ichigo shamelessly. In turn, Ichigo swayed his body from side to side, creating a gentle breeze that started to lull Byakuya to sleep. He rubbed his back and played with a strand of Byakuya's ebony hair. Byakuya went limp.

Ichigo sat back down on the couch, causing Byakuya to moan in his sleepy stupor. Ichigo went back to petting him until he felt Byakuya relax again. A gentle sigh emitted from the little toddler as he fell asleep.

Ichigo tried to set him down, but the moment he moved, Byakuya started to stir. Ichigo decided to keep still and let Byakuya sleep on his chest. He inhaled deeply before exhaling quietly and falling still. Ichigo was his bed for now. The sound of his beating heart was the perfect lullaby for him.

Ichigo sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his afternoon. Ten minutes ticked by. He looked down at Byakuya. Was he able to move him yet? Should he even try? Byakuya had a tight hold on Ichigo's front, clenching the fabric of his kimono. He wasn't going anywhere. Ichigo settled back down and gave Byakuya's back a rub.

Soon the tranquility of the room and hearing Byakuya breathing softly was making Ichigo's eyes feel a little heavy. He closed them for just a minute to rest.

There was a pop and Ichigo felt something heavy pressing him into the couch. His eyes snapped open and he saw Byakuya, the adult one this time, sitting on his lap. He was still fast asleep, using Ichigo as a pillow. Only now his head wasn't on Ichigo's chest but rather his shoulder, adult body too tall for the previous position. He still managed to sit on Ichigo's lap with minimal changes, only now his long legs were hanging over the edge of the couch.

Too heavy. Byakuya in his adult form was far bigger and heavier than his toddler self. Ichigo was being crushed. He was already finding it hard to breathe. He gasped for air, casing Byakuya's eyelids to flutter. He shifted to the other shoulder, burying his nose into Ichigo's neck. Did he even notice Ichigo? Wasn't he aware that he was sleeping on top of another person?

Byakuya inhaled deeply. Strange scent. The smell of peach shampoo filled his nose. Peaches and sweat. He frowned. Something didn't feel right. His hand reached up and brushed across Ichigo's ear. For the first time since his transformation, Byakuya realized that he was laying atop another person. His eyes snapped open and his vision was filled with orange hair. He pulled away, blinking rapidly and saw Ichigo's face staring back at him.

The normally clam and collected noble made a sound similar to a yelp and jumped off Ichigo's lap, stumbling and falling onto the floor. He quickly picked himself up, trying to be as diplomatic as possible and addressed Ichigo. "What in God's name was that?"

"What?" Ichigo sounded both annoyed and confused.

"Why were we..? How did that happen?"

"You fell asleep on top of me."

Byakuya looked outraged. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Well, you did."

"I would never…" He looked around the office, now thoroughly confused. "How did I end up here? I was… What's going on?"

Ichigo stood up from the couch to explain. "That guy that turned Toshiro into a baby also turned you into a toddler."

Byakuya looked dumbfounded.

"It's all true. The only problem is that you guys seem to change back at random times and then revert right back again. No one can control it."

"So you're saying that I'm going to keep changing from form to form at random times for no reason and there is no stopping it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Pretty much."

The captain started to pace the room, beside himself. "This is… This is unacceptable… How could this have happened?"

"Look, we're working on finding the guy, just take it easy."

Byakuya turned, giving Ichigo a stern look. "I am not going to just sit here and do nothing. He attacked two captains now. I'm not going to sit back and let this go unpunished. It's my duty as a captain as well as head of the noble family to bring him to justice myself."

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because you could change back at anytime without warning. It's too dangerous!"

Byakuya stopped. He examined the situation and then gave out a sigh of defeat. "I suppose you do have a point. It would be foolish of me to go out there in this state. I could get myself killed or worse."

"Worse?" Ichigo raised a brow at him.

"Of course. I could endanger someone else. I could put an innocent life in danger. The situation could change at any moment, I don't know what's going to happen. The man could take a hostage for all I know or attack me when my back is turned or in my toddler form. It's pointless for me to go out there like this."

"That's what I'm saying."

"But a man has his pride. I can't just sit here like a coward and expect my men to do the fighting for me. What kind of captain would I be then? I have to sort this out. There has to be a way."

"You know, other people are going after this guy, too."

Byakuya nodded. "True. I am aware of that. However, that doesn't change anything." He walked towards the window and looked out. "If Squad 6 is dispatched, then I will go regardless."

"What? That's crazy! Didn't you just say-"

"If I find myself in such a situation, I will relay on my own division to watch my back accordingly. I will not let them go out into battle while I sit behind and look out the window. I'm uninjured. I can fight. And I will. And if I should change in the middle of it all, then it's their responsibility to handle the situation. That's all I can expect from them."

"So you're going to go out there and fight knowing that you could change at any given moment?"

"And what if I don't change? Then I stayed behind for nothing."

"You won't lose anyone's respect."

"Perhaps, but I will lose mine."

So this was why Byakuya wanted to go out there so bad even knowing the state he was in and the dangers that came with it. As long as he could fight, he would. Regardless. He couldn't face himself knowing that he ran away and hid when he didn't have to. That was how he viewed the situation. He was all about rules and respect. He had an image to uphold. He would be the proper captain.

"Byaku-"

"Matsumoto!"

There was a crashed from outside and Rangiku came running into the office, seeking shelter. "Captain, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Hitsugaya came bursting in looking very pissed off. "You dropped me on the ground!"

"You changed back all of a sudden!"

"Then why were you kissing me?"

"You were a cute baby!"

He reached for his sword.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ichigo stepped between them. "Cool it, Toshiro!"

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Whatever! Just calm down."

Byakuya stepped forward and addressed Rangiku. "Any word on that man?"

"Huh? Oh, no. No sightings yet."

The door opened and in came Rukia. "He's been spotted behind Squad 7 barracks!" She spotted her brother. "Oh. You changed back. Wonderful!"

Byakuya disregarded what she had to say. "Behind Squad 7, correct? I'm going out there."

"Not without me!" Hitsugaya followed.

"No matter what age you are, I end up babysitting you!" Ichigo followed after them both.

* * *

><p>Review, please! ^-^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Checkers ran through the street, dodging Soul Reapers everywhere he went. He didn't want to fight them. None of them. But no one would listen to him. No one would heed his warnings. He jumped down another street and around two other Soul Reapers walking the other way. They chased after him as well.

"Please leave me alone! I'm not hurting anyone! I just want to find someone! That's all!"

They charged and he jumped left, running down another street. Would no one hear him out?

"Stop!"

He turned around. Rangiku and Hitsugaya were right behind him. He sped up. "Leave me be!"

The two chased him down another road, hoping to cut him off. Checker ran the other way at the last possible second. "After him! Don't let him get away!"

Up the road, Ikkaku and Yumichika were watching dozens of Soul Reapers running in all direction trying to catch Checkers.

"I don't see what the big hurry is," Ikkaku said. "From what I heard, this guy's a gutless worm. He's not even putting up a fight, just running around. Pathetic."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Yumichika nodded. "This guy doesn't even have a weapon. Turning people into children is hardly what I'd call a threat. Distasteful at the very least."

"Maybe that's why we haven't been asked to join in. This is too low for even Squad 11 to be bothered with. Even the captain's laughing his ass off back in his room."

"It's laughable, alright."

More Soul Reapers passed them by.

"They're wasting their time. He's not anywhere near here. The captains have gone after him."

"Yes, I see them, Ikkaku. Right over there. These idiots are looking in the wrong direction."

"Idiots is right." Ikkaku cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted out to them. "Hey, fools! The bastard's over that way! Morons! Get your head out your ass!"

Yumichika laughed slightly. "Now really, Ikkaku. That's a lovely image…"

"Aw, shut up. Let me have some fun as long as there's no chance of us heading out. I'm so bored! I wish they gave the ok to kill this guy already."

"That must be why it's taking so long."

"You still see him?"

Yumichika looked off over the buildings. "Uh, yeah. He's right over-"

There was a loud pop and Yumichika was nowhere in sight.

Ikkaku turned around. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Ikkaku looked down and saw a small child standing at his side dressed in a floral pattern kimono. There were no feathers, but Ikkaku knew who it was by the child's eyes and haircut. "Yumichika?"

The little boy looked at him. "Uh-huh. Who are you, baldy?"

Ikkaku seethed. "Who are you calling bald?"

The toddler looked around. "Where are we? What's going on?"

Ikkaku realized what this was and moaned. "Oh, no…"

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya jumped into the air. He was right on top of his target. "Now… Reign of the Frosted Hea-"<p>

A pop and a tiny baby started falling through the air.

"Captain!" Rangiku threw her sword aside and jumped up, catching the baby in her arms. The startled infant started crying and clung to her tightly. By the time she looked up, Checkers was long gone. "Damn."

Down the road, there was another issue going on. Byakuya had managed to grab Checkers from behind when he suddenly changed into his toddler form and let go. Scared and all alone, Byakuya started crying for help. Once again, Checkers managed to escape.

Ichigo jogged over to Rangiku and the crying baby. "Well?"

"He got away and he changed again."

The baby in her arms started thrashing and reaching out for Ichigo. He wanted him instead. But Ichigo ignored his desire. "I thought Renji was with Byakuya."

"No, they split up."

"Damn! Doesn't anyone listen to me? I said that if they change back randomly, they should have someone there to spot them. That way they're not alone. What if Byakuya changed back and is lost and confused?"

Right as usual, just at that moment, Byakuya came walking slowly through the intersection, crying and calling out for his parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you? I want my momma! Mommy! Mommy! I'm scared! Mommy!"

"Hey, Byakuya!" Ichigo called. Byakuya turned his head and spotted them. Now crying even harder, the little noble stood where he was and stretched his arms straight up as Ichigo hurried over to him. Ichigo picked him up and the toddler clung to him tightly. "Yeah, yeah. It's ok. You're alright. There, there."

Byakuya sniffled and voiced his complaints through whining. "I was lost and all alone! I didn't know! I didn't know where I was! I was scared! It was scary! I couldn't find my mommy!"

"I know, I know. Shh, shh, shh…"

Byakuya cried some more before finally calming down. So did Hitsugaya. The baby now sat quietly in Rangiku's arms, looking calmly around.

Ichigo tried to cheer Byakuya up. "Hey, how would you like to see Rukia, huh? Would you like that?"

Sniffling, he nodded.

"Good. Now stop crying. Show her how big and tough you are."

That was enough to convince Byakuya to dry his eyes. He didn't want to look weak in front of a girl. Least of all Rukia. He wanted to impress her.

Ichigo and Rangiku took them back to the barracks where Rukia was waiting for them, expecting just this. Byakuya ran to her at once, hugging her legs. She patted his head. "Hey, there. Were you scared all by yourself out there?"

He nodded slightly. "Uh-huh. But I'm tough so I coulda taken on bad guys if I wanted to."

Ichigo scoffed. Though he was pretty cute so he had to smile a little.

"Would you like a snack, little guy?"

He nodded again. "I want dumplings!"

"I'll see what I can do."

As she made to open the door an army of Soul Reapers burst their way through the door, packed together and shouting things that couldn't be made out. All the abrupt noise caused Byakuya to run to Rukia, fearful.

Rukia took charge, realizing how terrified her brother was by all these angry men. "Hang on a second! Slow down! One at a time! What's going on?"

"Where is that liar?"

"Does anyone around here have any facts?"

"What gives?"

Rukia felt Byakuya hide behind her legs, sniffling. "Shut up, all of you! You're upsetting him!"

"Upset nothing!"

"You said that only the people who got near that bastard would be effected and turn into babies!"

Ichigo stepped forward. "That's what I witnessed. Rukia had nothing to do with it so don't yell at her. Toshiro and Byakuya both transformed when Checkers was nearby. He created some sort of sandstorm that changed them and after that, they change back and forth randomly."

"Then explain this!"

One of the men held up a toddler with messy dark hair and watery eyes.

"Who's..?"

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize him. This is our lieutenant, Hisagi!"

"Yeah, he changed right in the middle of a meeting! Still think only people who get close to this guy are effected?"

"He wasn't anywhere near that man or the areas he was located at!"

These men were shoved aside by several others. "Take a look at this!" They held up more toddlers, all looking very confused and shaken up.

"We're losing more men by the second!"

"You'd better explain what the hell's going on or so help me I'll-"

Losing her temper, Rukia high kicked one of the men in the face and ankle whipped several others in the front row. At that, everyone was quiet, even the children. "Look! Ichigo didn't know this would happen! None of us did! We're still figuring this out, same as you! If you're going to get mad at someone, get mad at the one who did this in the first place! In the meantime, you need to focus your energy on taking care of these infected men until they return to normal! They're relaying on you so don't let them down! And if that's too hard for you, go to Squad 4 and have them figure it out for you! Are they really more capable than you are? A bunch of nurses who can't fight are better suited for this than you are? Is it really that hard to help out a squad member in need? Suck it up and do your company proud! Take care of your fallen friends and help them through this! They're just toddlers, it's not like they're dead!"

Everyone was silent. Then, one by one, they all gathered up the children and set out to do just as she said. These were their friend and they needed their help. Nothing was going to be solved by yelling at people who had nothing to do with it.

Byakuya, who had been staring at Rukia this whole time, turned to Ichigo, smiling. "Rukia's strong. She's so cool."

"Yeah, I guess she is…" Ichigo wasn't in awe just because Rukia had managed to get through to the squad members and in such a… well, her usual fashion. He was mostly in awe by the fact that Byakuya had taken such a liking to her. He was very impressed.

After the men left, Rukia turned back to Byakuya. "There. They're all gone."

Byakuya ran up and hugged her, bouncing. "You were so cool! You were like, bish! Pow! Waah!"

"A little unnecessary with the kicking, don't you think?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, they were upsetting him. Did you want a crying toddler on your hands? They're very hard to calm down once they get rattled up, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…"

She looked around. "Where's Renji?"

"No idea. But he hates being around toddlers, so I'm guessing far away from here."

"I'd better look for him."

Byakuya grabbed her leg. "I wanna go, too!" He clung to his new hero tightly. "Please? I wanna go with you."

How could she refuse such a sweet face? "Ichigo, I'll be taking him with me, ok? See if you can check on the others and see how they're going with their toddler members."

He groaned loudly.

* * *

><p>After an hour of quiet, Ichigo made his way outside to do as Rukia said. So far, so good. Some members had already changed back to their old selves. He managed to run into Renji walking the other way and found out that Byakuya had changed back for about five minutes before changing back into a toddler again. Still, Renji refused to go and help Rukia out at all, saying how he hated the little brat.<p>

Once Renji was long gone, Ichigo ran into someone else. This one with a crying child tucked under his arm.

"You!" Ikkaku pointed a finger at Ichigo.

"Me?"

"Yeah!" He turned his body, allowing Ichigo to have a good view of Yumichika crying under his arm. "You're good with kids… Make him stop!"

"Wha..?"

Yumichika was crying and thrashing around.

"He hasn't stopped his crying for an hour! I'm losing it! Just take him and make him shut up!"

Yumichika cried out, "You're a meanie!"

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Why's he crying so much?"

Ichigo gave him some helpful advice. "First off, you're holding him like a football."

Ikkaku looked at his arm wrapped around Yumichika's waist, his legs and upper half dangling. "Eh?"

"Hold him like this." Ichigo corrected Ikkaku's hold, shifting Yumichika into a cradled position. Now Ikkaku's arm was cradling the 5th seat's head and wrapped around his body, the other arm supporting him from underneath. "See? That's much more comfortable for him."

Ikkaku frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to fight like this?"

"You won't be fighting with a baby in your arms…"

Yumichika frowned. "I'm not a baby! I'm…" He counted off on his fingers. "This many!" He held up two fingers.

"Very nice," Ikkaku wasn't even looking at him and spoke quickly, showing his lack of interest. He looked back at Ichigo. "Hell, I'll never remember all that crap. Just take him. I've got stuff to do anyway."

"What? No!"

Despite the answer, Ikkaku literally threw Yumichika into the air, relaying on Ichigo to catch him. Luckily he did, just before he hit the ground. Yumichika clung to him tightly, fearing to be thrown again.

"Ikkaku!"

"I'm outta here. Your problem now." Ikkaku flashed away.

Ichigo turned the toddler around, looking at him. The little one smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Yumichika!"

"I bet you are…" He groaned. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was getting later and later by the minute. Soon it would be sunset and it would be harder to search for a total stranger in darkness. They had to hurry and find Checkers. It was even harder to do now that a total of 26 Soul Reapers had been effected with the 'baby virus', two of whom were captains and one lieutenant.

At the moment, Ichigo and a few of the others had corralled some of the toddlers into Hitsugaya's office and started a meeting of their own. Rangiku was feeding her captain in a corner while the meeting went on. Yumichika was sitting in front of the window looking out. He kept himself busy most of the time with a vase of roses placed on the windowsill. He kept remarking how beautiful it was. He remarked the same thing about the formation of the clouds in the sky. Byakuya on the other hand was very bored. He lay on the floor, waiting for someone to play with him. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were all standing in the middle of the room talking.

Unable to take anymore, Byakuya got up and went over to them. He pulled on Ichigo's pant leg. "I'm bored."

Ichigo shooed him away.

"Play with me."

"Yeah, yeah, just a second, just a second…" Ichigo shooed Byakuya away with his hand again. Now was not the time, but Byakuya didn't understand that. He wanted to play now.

Too bad none of these adults seemed to understand that. They were far too busy with their meeting to notice him.

"So you're going to keep me as the babysitter instead of helping?"

"You are helping by doing that, Ichigo."

"Why? How? Because that way they're out of your hair while you go on a wild goose chase? Not fair!"

"Please, you sound just as immature as the kids."

"I mean it! Let me look with you guys. Let someone else handle the kids for a change."

"Oh, so you trust Renji with a task like that? He's pathetic! He'll probably end up killing them."

"Yeah, I know that was a knock at me, but I agree with her. Ichigo, I swear to God I'll kill them."

"Is that a threat or are you planning it?"

Byakuya fussed again, pulling on Ichigo. "Come ooooon!"

"Byakuya, not now. I'll get to you in a second." Ichigo never turned around to look at him. If he had, he would have seen the frustrated look on his face. But he was too busy glaring at Renji to notice. "So what are you saying? I'm not good enough?"

"Yeah, I am! This isn't you job, it's ours."

"That's not what he means, Ichigo."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not! Listen, it's dangerous out there and we would feel a lot better if you were to stay here with the kids while we go out there."

"Dangerous? He turns people into freaking toddlers! How scary!"

"It's risky, Ichigo! No one even knows where he is. We have to find him."

"I have just as good a chance as any of you!"

"Shuddup!"

"You shut up, Renji!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Byakuya had had enough. Wanting some attention of his own, and a good time, Byakuya took it upon himself to find his own fun. Walking past the distracted adults, Byakuya opened the office door and went out into the hall.

It was so big from his tiny perspective. Especially with no one around. It was a little scary, but it was also an adventure waiting to happen. Byakuya started walking.

He passed by several doors, visiting each one as he went by. He opened doors, poked his head inside and retreated back into the hallway. Then he started going into the rooms, one by one. These rooms were all so big. He investigated each one. Some had desks and chairs and books. Others had piles of paper and some were completely empty. When he got to an empty one, he used it as his own gymnasium, doing cartwheels and rolling around on the floor. He ran around all four walls, giggling. Soon, it became boring and he went back out into the hall.

He got to the stairs, sliding down them on his backside, one step at a time. He wandered around on the lower levels. This place was so big, wherever he was. He skipped down another hallway, this one leading outside. Once at a wooden bridge connecting two buildings together, Byakuya got down on his knees and crawled, a little scared at how high it was. Once on the other side, he tucked himself into a ball and started rolling. Dizzy and unable to see where he was going, Byakuya came to a stop. Once the hall stopped spinning, he got to his feet and started walking again.

He could hear talking down one of the hallways and decided to get investigate.

* * *

><p>"Hisagi!" Kira gasped. His fellow lieutenant had been keeping himself busy with the paperwork. Only, as a toddler, he didn't see it as anything but a toy. "What are you doing?"<p>

The toddler, sitting surrounded by stacks of paper, held up what was in his hand. "Origami."

"With the important documents?"

"Not all of 'em." Hisagi fished around in the pile, pulling out a piece of unfolded paper. "I drawed you this picture." It was Kira's report files covered with Hisagi's childish scribbles. "Ain't it pretty? See? This is a doggy and…"

Kira picked him up and set him off to the side while he cleaned up the papers. That's when he found the new contract cut into tiny pieces and more papers cut in a strange fashion. "Uh, what is this?"

"I cutted it. I was making snowflakes and paper dolls." Hisagi held up one of his masterpieces proudly. "Like it?"

Kira couldn't take anymore. Whatever wasn't scribbled on or folded into poorly made paper cranes were cut to ribbons. He picked up the toddler and put him out into the hall. "Get out!" He slammed the door shut behind him, now in a whole new mess of trouble.

Banished to the hall, Hisagi blinked. That was so sudden. He didn't know what to make of it. What he being punished? It was very unclear. He was so confused.

It was then that Byakuya came toddling over to him. "Hi! Who are you?"

"Shuhei Hisagi. You can just call me Hisagi, though. Everyone else does."

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. Nice to meet you. What are you doing out in the hallway like this?"

"I dunno. That man in there just told me to get out."

"Was he mad at you?"

"I don't think so. I didn't do nothing wrong. At least, I don't think I did. He didn't tell me."

"I guess he doesn't want you in that room anymore."

Hisagi got up. "That's fine. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just trying to go on an adventure."

"A'venture? I wanna go, too. Please, can I?"

"Sure!" Byakuya pointed down another hall. "Thataway!"

Cheering, Hisagi followed his new leader, both happy to have a playmate.

* * *

><p>Back at the office, their meeting had finally come to a close. Ichigo turned around, looking at the floor. "Ok, Byakuya. Now what did you want?" The child wasn't there. He looked around. "Uh, where's Byakuya?"<p>

The others looked around as well. "He was just here a second ago."

"I don't know."

Ichigo looked at the open door and put two and two together. "Oh, no… Crap! He's loose!"

"We have to find him before he gets lost or hurt!"

"So what, we split up or something?"

Rukia pointed to the door. "We'll each take a side. I'll go left, you go right."

"I'll stay here with the baby," Rangiku said, her arms wrapped around Hitsugaya. It looked like he was drifting off to another nap thanks to the milk.

Yumichika was still looking out the window at the clouds.

"Make sure you watch Yumichika as well," Rukia warned. "Let's go, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Byakuya and his new playmate had wandered outside and found themselves surrounded by unfamiliar things. The white walls were huge! The ground stretched on for miles with no end in sight. This place was amazing! It was like a large playground.<p>

Byakuya ran over to the nearest tree and attempted to climb it. It was short and thin, but there were no branches for him to grab onto to pull himself up. That plan was a fail. That was, until he got a new idea. "Hey, Hisagi. Come here a second." Hisagi stood in front of him looking curious. "Get down on the ground and help me get up here."

Hisagi got down on all fours and allowed Byakuya to climb on his back. Now a few inches taller, Byakuya made another attempt to climb the small tree. He could reach the lowest branch. Wrapping his tiny fingers around it, he tried to pull himself up. Feeling Byakuya's feet leave his back, Hisagi moved aside to watch.

Without Hisagi beneath him, Byakuya's body dangled, both hands on the branch. It flexed and bowed, making Byakuya feel like a yoyo. "Hey, look at me! This is fun!" Byakuya bounced, the branch bending and slowly bouncing back, making Byakuya move up and down slowly. He giggled and pulled harder on the branch. He wanted to go faster. The branch moved up and down, some of the leaves beginning to fall. Byakuya gave it a few more tugs and the branch snapped, sending him falling to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Hisagi worried, coming over to him.

Byakuya sat up on the ground, broken branch still clutched in his hand. He felt a lot like crying. That was pretty scary. He fell so suddenly.

Something distracted him out of the corner of his eye. Forgetting all about what had happened just a moment ago, Byakuya looked up. "Did you see that?"

Hisagi turned around. "No. What it a monster?"

Suddenly curious and hungry for adventure, Byakuya got to his feet to investigate. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Yumichika was getting bored with the sky and wanted to find something more entertaining. He turned around and looked at Rangiku and the baby. "Hey, you…" he said, forgetting the woman's name. "Can you play with me? I'm bored."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute." She was too busy looking at the adorable baby in her arms.

That was grown-up talk for never and he knew that. Annoyed, Yumichika tried to think of something else that could be fun. "Can I hold the baby?"

"No, you're too little."

He pouted. "Am not..!"

Rangiku ignored him and stroked the baby's face while he sucked his thumb. He was just too cute!

Yumichika frowned and looked back out the window. "Hm?" There were two other kids around his age running around outside. It looked like they were having fun. He wanted to have some fun, too. Possible playmates. He looked back at the woman. "Can I go play?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go ahead." She never even looked up at him.

Pleased that he had been given permission, Yumichika climbed down from the chair he was on and went out the open door into the hallway. He came to the nearest staircase and sat down at the top. He slid down slowly on his butt one step at a time. It was slow going, but it was less scary that way. He didn't want to fall. When he made it to the bottom step, he jumped down and went to the nearest door. He stood on his toes and slid it open with both hands. It was hard to do because of his small size. This kind of thing was easy for an adult.

With the door finally open, Yumichika ran outside in search of the other children.

* * *

><p>Rukia had finished her sweep of the left side of the building and returned to the office to see if her brother had been found. When she entered the room, she found Rangiku trying to burp her captain now that he had finished his milk. She looked around and noticed that they were short one toddler.<p>

"Um… where's Yumichika?"

"Playing."

Rukia frowned. "Where?"

Rangiku looked around the room. "No idea. But I said he could."

Rukia groaned. Yet another baby to find. "I'll look outside, then…"

* * *

><p>By this time, the little boys had wandered far away from the building in pursuit of imaginary evildoers. Byakuya took the lead and led them far off down another wide street. Soon they found themselves at something that took their breath away. A cliff. The only way to get across was to take the long narrow bridge in front of them. The other side looked like a lot of fun, but none of them were willing to brave it at first.<p>

Wanting to look cool, Byakuya started across the bridge, hoping the others would join him soon. After a few steps forward, Byakuya looked down and his knees locked. It was so far down! If he fell from this height, he would be killed. He couldn't even see the bottom. Gulping, Byakuya slid to his knees, sitting where he was. He was too scared to move a muscle.

In reality, the bridge was about seven feet wide and Byakuya didn't even take up one-forth of that space. Still, to him, if he moved even an inch, he would tumble off the edge, despite being in the center.

The children behind him began to call him back. They were worried for his safety. Byakuya slowly moved his head to look behind. He was only three feet away from them, but in his mind, he may as well have been miles away. Whimpering, Byakuya ever so slowly turned his body around, spinning on his knees like a top and faced back the way he came. He started to crawl, inch by inch, back towards them. The other toddlers held their breath.

After a crawl that lasted nearly two minutes, Byakuya was back on land and off the bridge. Wanting to appear cool as well as brave, he quickly stood up to take a bow as if it were no big deal. He faced danger like that all the time.

This got Hisagi thinking. "I bet I could go further than you!" He ran to the edge of the bridge and looked over the side. His enthusiastic smile slowly faded away and he turned back around, looking frightened. "N- never mind…"

Yumichika clapped for Byakuya. "You're so brave! That was cool! You made it almost to the other side!" He really hadn't; not even close, but from Yumichika's tiny persective, it sure seemed it to him. He was very impressed.

Someone landed behind them causing the toddlers to jump. It was a woman.

"Rukia!" Byakuya ran to her and wrapped himself around her leg.

"What are you all doing out here? You could have gotten hurt!"

The boys hung their heads guiltily. "Sorry…"

"Come on, let's get you back. We have snacks and things for you."

As she carried them all back in her arms, Byakuya and the other boys all started talking at once, telling her about their adventure. She got them all back to the room safely and treated them all to some milk and apple slices. They continued to talk excitedly about the fun time they had. Rukia sat with them, listening. Her brother was so adorable like this. She had never seen him smiles so brightly.

After their snack and all was quiet, the worn out toddlers started to get drowsy. Hisagi was falling asleep at the table where he sat. Rukia spread a blanket down on the floor for them to use as a bed. Hisagi and Yumichika didn't complain at all. They were tired and knew it. Byakuya put up a bit of a fuss, but quieted when he saw that the others were taking a nap as well. No games for now.

Ichigo came back into the room to find the kids he was looking for fast asleep on the floor. He let out a groan and sat down on the couch. "Do you have any idea what I went through to try to find them? I was looking in ditches and just about any place they could get their heads stuck or chopped off!"

Rukia shushed him. "You'll wake them up."

"… Sorry."

Yumichika tugged on the blacket covering Byakuya, wanting more for himself. He snuggled his face against Byakuya's chest, using him as a pillow. Hisagi burrowed himself into Yumichika's back, curled into a little ball. Byakuya yawned and rested his head on top of Yumichika's. At least they were quiet.

Soon, Hitsugaya who had been sleeping all this time began to wake up with a faint cry. Not wanting to wake the other children, Rangiku took him out into the hall. His bright eyes opened and fell on her in an instant. He stared at her quietly.

"Good morning, little guy," she said sweetly.

Immediately, he started to fuss.

"Oh. Oh, dear… What's wrong?"

His fussing grew louder and more urgent. He started to whine. It grew in pitch. She tried to rock him but nothing helped.

"What? What to you want?"

He started crying.

"What?" She was clueless here. What could he be trying to tell her? She stuck her head back into the office to call for Ichigo. He stood up and crept out of the room, not wanting to wake the others. "He's fussing an awful lot. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Ichigo looked at the baby, wriggling around in her arms and looking very uncomfortable. He kicked his legs straight out and tried to roll onto his side towards Rangiku, now beginning to cry louder. Ichigo looked back at Rangiku. "I think he might need changing."

She shoved him towards Ichigo. "Take him. All yours."

"I don't think so!" Ichigo shoved him back. "You have to learn how to do this when I'm not around! What, are you gonna just let him sit in it?"

"But it's gross!"

"It can't be helped!"

Rukia stuck her head into the hall. "Take it somewhere else!" She slammed the door shut.

Anymore noise and the others would awaken.

Ichigo took Rangiku and the baby into the next office they could find. Ichigo pushed all the papers off the desktop and set Hitsugaya down on his back, ready to change him. Rangiku watched Ichigo's work.

"How often are you supposed to change him?"

"Whenever he needs it," Ichigo answered.

"So… like, four times a day? Five times?"

"Whenever he needs it," he repeated, annoyed. He stripped off Hitsugaya's dirty diaper and applied the fresh one. By this time, Hitsugaya had started to calm himself. He watched Ichigo quietly, sucking his thumb. When Ichigo was finished, he dressed him back into his baby clothes and let out a sigh. "You know, I don't enjoy doing this…"

"But you're so good at it!" Rangiku smiled. But sweet-talking wasn't going to work on Ichigo.

He shot her a look. "It wouldn't kill you to learn, too! I'm only good at it because I practiced on my little sisters. Mom would make me stand by them if she had to leave the room so I would watch. And since I knew she wouldn't pay attention to me until it was done, I helped her out to make it go faster…" He smiled at the memory of the very first time he did it all by himself, his mother saying how proud she was of him. He loved the praise. It felt good.

Bored with laying on the hard surface, Hitsugaya fussed. When the adults looked down, he reached up with both hands, asking to be picked up. He wanted up.

Ichigo got the message and lifted Hitsugaya off the table and into his chest. Hitsugaya snuggled him at once. He sucked his thumb and looked around the room innocently.

There was a pop and Ichigo almost fell forward, the older version of Hitsugaya now in his arms. The captain became aware of his surroundings almost at once and gave Ichigo a glare. "Put. Me. Down. _Now_." Hitsugaya growled through his teeth.

Ichigo set him on the floor, gladly.

"Oh, Captain! You're back!" his lieutenant cooed.

He paid her little attention. He looked around the room. "What happened?"

"You turned into a baby again."

"I'm aware of that. I meant what happened with that man with the odd name. Was he caught yet? Where is he now?"

He shrugged. "No one really knows."

Hitsugaya let out a disappointed sigh. He actually looked kind of sad by the news.

Back in the adjacent office, there were several more pops and the sleeping toddlers returned to their adult forms. All sprawled on top of each other sharing a blanket.

Byakuya's eyes opened first, looking down. Yumichika was laying on his chest, Hisagi on top of him. His eye twitched. Yumichika's head lifted off the captain's chest, looking around.

"What on earth happened to me?"

Hisagi sat up, hoping that no one noticed that he had been cuddling Yumichika moments ago. "I, um… think this is the um… the um… captain's office. Hitsugaya's I mean…"

"Yes, but why are we here?" Yumichika sat up, rubbing his head. "I feel strange… I feel as if a large chunk has been taken from my memory."

"Strange… I feel that way, too…" Hisagi blinked. "Wait! I understand now. We must have just been transformed into our childhood selves. Just like the captain, remember?"

Yumichika scoffed. "I seriously doubt that. I would know whether or not something like that had happened."

"Well, it did," Rukia said, getting up from the couch. "All of you were just toddlers a moment ago."

"Why are we on the ground, though?"

"Because you needed a nap."

Byakuya was already on his feet, walking around to the other side of the office as if he wanted to gain as much distance as he could from them. "It would seem that our memory gaps are from us reverting back to our childhood forms. We're going back in time, physically and mentally. So it would make sense that we don't remember what's happened during that time. We're unaware of what our other selves are doing at that time."

"So every time we change ages, we're not gonna remember it?"

"Why would we? It's someone else at the time, not ourselves. But then when we revert back, we pick up right where we left off last before the transformation."

"And visa versa, it would seem," Rukia said. "Brother, you didn't remember being an adult at all. Which would make sense because you weren't a captain at that time. But you believed that you were living at home with your parents, playing a game. You didn't know who any of us were."

"Which makes sense."

Hisagi looked out the window. "All that aside, let's get one thing straight, ok? If we want to stop these random uncontrollable changes, we have to find that man, correct?"

"If he's the cause of it, then that would only make sense."

Byakuya looked back at Rukia, as the only one of them who hasn't shown any signs of change yet. "What's the situation? How is everyone's progress?"

"Well…" She hesitated.

In truth, there wasn't much to report. Since more and more people were starting to revert back to childhood, all attention was now focused on taking care of them. Children were a handful. So far only 1/3 of Soul Reapers were looking for that man. Everyone was either a child themselves or taking care of one. Squad 4 alone was a madhouse. Most of the Soul Reapers didn't know the first thing about taking care of a small child. Many of those clueless ones were going to Squad 4 for help, using it as a daycare center or begging for help. Soul Reapers were running around everywhere. There was a lot of yelling and chasing after children; the whole division couldn't possibly have time for anything else.

* * *

><p>Please review! ^-^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The captains were furious. Everyone knew that if a captain effected by this man caught him first, they would beat him halfway to death on sight and then give him the rest for their troubles. Hitsugaya alone looked mad enough to do it.

But Byakuya was taking things a bit more coolly. Though everyone knew how mad he was over this whole thing, he tried not to show it. He saw to his Squad and ordered them to do another search in less populated areas nearby the buildings. If this man was trying to get into the building, then that was their best bet on finding him.

Come late afternoon, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rangiku and Ichigo had all gathered outside to help the search. They agreed to go different ways to cover more ground. They needed a buddy at all times just in case another transformation occurred. Hitsugaya ordered his men down one road and took Rangiku with him down another. In the meantime, Byakuya was giving orders to his own Squad further up the road.

"Remember… Do not kill him. Try to take him alive. We may need him for answers. He may be containing the cure to all this in his mind. Killing him may not end this but eliminate any chance for us getting fixed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Ichigo hung back, still unsure about letting Byakuya out like this. What if he suffered another transformation in the middle of a fight? "Hey, Byakuya?"

Annoyed by being called by his first name again in front of his company, he turned. "What?"

"You sure you're up for this? I mean…"

"I'm aware of the dangers." He turned back around. "Nevertheless…"

The men spread out to cover more ground, looking everywhere they could. Byakuya and Ichigo joined them. No matter how far the looked or how long they took, their efforts were fruitless.

"Sir," one Squad member came up to the captain. "Shall we move on somewhere else? There are no signs of him here."

Byakuya looked around at the street. "I suppose it's for the best… Very well. We'll continue the search in the-"

A loud pop cut him off and Byakuya fell to the ground as a toddler again.

"Crap…" Ichigo was afraid of this.

Byakuya looked up at him. "What are we doing here now? Are we playing a game?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at the other man. "I'll take it from here. You guys just keep searching anywhere you can, alright?"

"Uh… Sure, I guess."

Byakuya was already climbing up Ichigo's leg. "Play, play, play! Yay!"

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Hitsugaya and Rangiku were making progress in their area. There were signs that he had been through here not too long ago. Hitsugaya led Rangiku down a second path. A squad member stopped them to report. The area to the left had been swept thoroughly and there was no sign of Checkers. Hitsugaya gave him a nod and told them to continue further up while he and Rangiku covered the right side.<p>

"Captain, do you really think he'll be over this way?" Rangiku asked.

"Where else would he be? This is as good a place as any to look. Besides, he's trying to get into the building, right? We'll have a better chance of finding him if we narrow our search closer to the building rather than spread out over a great distance."

"Yes, I suppose…" she said. "But…"

"But what?"

"You said it yourself before, didn't you? He's never been here before and doesn't know the area all that well. Couldn't he really be anywhere?"

Hitsugaya turned around. "Yes, but even someone in that situation would be able to see the buildings from any street he was wandering around. He would know to head in this direction."

"… I suppose you're right."

They continued the search. Up until…

POP!

Hitsugaya was now a little bundle on the ground. Rangiku stopped quickly to keep from stepping on him. The transformation was sudden as always.

Being in an unfamiliar place so suddenly with white walls towering over him, the little captain was a little frightened. He didn't know where he was and this place was so big and lonely and scary. He let his frustrations known by beginning to cry.

"Oh, no. No, no, no…" Rangiku quickly scooped him up and patted his head. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

Hitsugaya snuggled her, glad to have someone here with him. She turned around and started walking back towards the building behind them. Now that he was a helpless baby, it only seemed right to take him back to the office and wait for him to change back. That, and the fact that she really didn't want to run around anymore doing boring work.

Hitsugaya played with a strand of her hair all the way back inside. He looked around once he realized that they were no longer out in the sun. He sucked his fingers while pulling her hair in his other hand. Big place. Huge. It was interesting. She took him down another hall away from the open space and he looked forward again, trying to see where they were heading. She took him into the office. He remembered this room. It felt cozy to him. He liked being in here.

Rangiku sat down on the couch with him and sat him on her lap to play. She turned him around to face her and took his hands in hers. Once his hand left his mouth, Hitsugaya started to fuss. He wanted it there. It was comforting to suck on his hand. He liked the feeling and it kept him calm. When she started to bounce him, his fussing stopped. Being bounced also felt kind of good. And he liked the attention. He enjoyed it for a while, then started to fuss all over again.

To keep him from crying, Rangiku moved him into another position. He fussed more. She lifted him up to her face. "What do you want? Do you want to play?"

Obviously that wasn't the answer. He started to cry, trying to voice his wants. This was the only way he could communicate. He could only hope at this point that she could understand him soon. She laid him across her chest and rubbed his back, trying to calm him. This wasn't what he wanted and cried again. She smooshed his face into her chest and patted his back instead. Didn't she understand that this wasn't what he wanted?

As Rangiku tried in vain to calm him, she felt something wet on her chest and pulled him away to look down. He was gnawing on her pink scarf, covering it in drool. He spat it out and cried in her face, now fed up with all this. When would she understand?

She cocked her head to the side, slowly putting two and two together. "Are you hungry? Is that what you want? You want food?"

He sniffled and cried again. That was as close to a 'yes' as she could get.

She stuck her head out into the hall and called out to the nearest person she could get. "Could you find me a bottle or some baby food, please?" she asked over her captain's crying.

A few minutes later, the woman returned with both items and handed them over quickly, running off again.

Rangiku took them into the office with her and sat down on the floor with her captain propped up in a makeshift high chair, which was nothing more than pillowed stacked up between the couch and the coffee table. He was still making a fuss, but had calmed down considerably once he was placed into a position that was consistent with receiving food. Rangiku looked at the bowl of mush with disgust. They had no real baby food, so Squad 4 had to make their own. It looked very unappetizing, but Hitsugaya was eyeing it curiously.

Shrugging, Rangiku dipped a small spoon into the gunk and hovered it in front of his mouth. Understanding, Hitsugaya opened his mouth like a baby bird and waited for the food to enter. The moment he felt the spoon hit his tongue, he closed his mouth and Rangiku pulled the clean spoon free. He lapped up the mush clumsily and swallowed.

"Is it good?" she asked him. "Tasty, huh?"

He slapped his hands on the tabletop and opened his mouth eagerly. He wanted more. It was good and he was starving.

Laughing at his adorable actions, Rangiku scooped more into the spoon and into his waiting mouth. He couldn't get enough. He wanted more every time. He must have been hungry. After several minutes, Rangiku had gotten down to the last remains of the goop. By this time, Hitsugaya had become sluggish and less eager for food. This time when she hovered the spoon in front of his mouth, he didn't open. She poked the end of the spoon against his lips and he pushed it away with his hand. He was full.

She got the message and put the spoon back into the bowl and set it aside. It was a bad idea to play with him now that he was stuffed full of baby food, so Rangiku had to think of something else to pass the time. She went over and picked him up and carried him over to the couch again and held him.

He was so full. He hiccupped and she laughed. She poked his chubby belly with her finger and he whined. That didn't feel good. He was stuffed. He could barely move he was so full.

Rangiku was getting bored again. He was cute and all, but he was so boring when all he did was lay there doing nothing. She picked up the bottle and put it to his lips. On instinct, he allowed it to enter his moth and sucked on it. The milk was good, but after a few sips, he didn't want anymore. But the sucking felt good, so he let the bottle stay in his mouth and just sucked on it dryly.

Soon he had become drowsy and wanted to sleep it off. A full tummy and warm milk accompanied by a warm, soft body was all he needed for a nice long nap. He made himself comfortable in her arms and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come right away, but resting felt good just the same. Within ten minutes, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Ichigo carried Byakuya down the street on his shoulders. Byakuya kept pulling his hair and digging his little fingers into his eyes as they moved. Byakuya laughed and pointed at random things, finding them so amusing. Ichigo was about ready to drop him and run off. This kid was such a brat.<p>

"Faster! Faster!" He kicked Ichigo in the neck. "Come on, horsy! Move it!"

"Ow! Stop that!"

He giggled and did it again.

"Little brat..!"

Ichigo did a double-take. Byakuya stopped kicking and looked up. Something caught their eye.

Something moved quickly down the street towards them and then made a sharp turn to the left. Wordlessly, Ichigo chased after it, finding it cornered down a deadend street. It was the same man from before. Checkers.

"Hey, you!"

He spun around, his back against the wall.

Ichigo took a step forward.

"No, no, wait! Please don't come near me!" He was begging.

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to come closer. He obeyed. Keeping his distance, Ichigo spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Why are you turning people into toddlers?"

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Checkers moved back even more, his heels against the stone wall. "I can't… I can't control it!"

Ichigo ignored Byakuya kicking him to move again on his shoulders. "You… can't control it?"

He nodded. "I… I can't. I don't know how or why… I just… I just can't."

"Wait a minute. You're not doing this on purpose? Then what's going on?"

Checkers looked scared. "For the past week… for some reason, everyone I get close to ends up transforming into… well, that." He pointed to Byakuya now rocking back and forth trying to get Ichigo to move. "I don't know how or why it's happening. But I can't help it."

"Then why the hell did you come here?"

He looked at the ground guiltily. "My friend…"

"Huh?"

"You see, this didn't start happening until after my friend became a Soul Reaper and came to visit me. When he went back, this started happening. So I figured that he had something to do with it and so I came here to try to find him so I can get some answers."

Ichigo tried to stop Byakuya from kicking him by holding his anckles, but that only inspired him to lean over backwards and let his body dangle while Ichigo held his feet. "So wait a second, wait a second… Let me see if I got this straight… Uh, so your friend is a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes."

"And he went to visit you recently?"

"Yes."

"And since he left, you've been for some strange reason been randomly turning people into toddlers?"

"Yes."

"And you can't control it."

"Right."

"So you came here trying to find your friend hoping that he can fix it?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo nodded. "Thought so." Well, this was random and annoying. "Ok, fair enough. Just one question. Why didn't you just ask? You, know, for help and explain the situation?"

"How could I when everyone's attacking me and trying to turn me in. I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen. Besides, how could I do that when I turn epople into toddlers whenever I get close to them? I'm trying to keep my distance to avoid doing it anymore than I already have. I mean, I tried to explain it to the guard but then he turned into a toddler, too. So I let myself in."

"That explains how you got past him…" Ichigo pulled Byakuya back up. He giggled loudly in his ear. "Then I suppose it's too much to ask if you have any idea how long these transformations last, huh?"

"It's as I said. I have no idea how it works."

"No problem." Ichigo smiled. At least now they had some answers. This guy wasn't bad after all. He never thought he was. He was just scared and confused and needed help. All they had to do now was find his friend and get the answers they needed and fix the problem. "Ok, let's fix this, then. Where is your friend now?"

"I have no idea. I've been looking for him blindly."

"Ok, ok. What company is he in? What squad?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo slumped. "What?"

"He never told me. He's a Soul Reaper and that's all he said to me."

That made it a lot harder to find him. "Can I at least get a name?"

"Oh, sure. Yurima. That's his name."

"Ok. Just Yurima?"

"That's what he goes by. Yeah."

"Then we can go and ask… Would you stop that?" Byakuya was still kicking him and laughing.

"I'm bored! Play with me already!"

"In a minute, in a minute!" Ichigo turned back to Checkers. "Ok, fine. I can take you inside and explain this to the others and see if we can find your friend. Ok? Since he's new, they're bound to have records or something we can work with. Sound good to you?"

He nodded.

"Great. Let's go, then. Hurry."

They broke off in a run, much to the enjoyment of Byakuya; Checkers keeping his distance behind Ichigo. They were near the building they needed to go to. This was going to be easy.

"There he is! And he's after Kurosaki!"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around. From what it must have looked like to the other Soul Reapers, Checkers was chasing after Ichigo. He was further behind and running with Ichigo in the lead. They must have thought he was in danger and being chased. Ichigo halted and spun around. "No, wait! It's not like that!"

In an instant, Chckers was on the ground and getting tied up with kido restraints.

"No, stop!" Ichigo ran back to help him. "It's not what you think. I was-"

The Soul Reapers weren't listening to him. They dragged Checkers inside the building. Ichigo chased them up the stairs, trying to reason with them.

"You've got it all wrong! He's not-!"

The door slammed in his face.

"Damn…" Ichigo stood outside the doors. He needed a new plan fast.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ichigo raced back to Hitsugaya's office, hoping to catch the others and inform them about what just happened. He ran so fast, poor little Byakuya had to cling to Ichigo's head for dear life. He grabbed fistfuls of orange hair, feeling that he was about to be blown back any moment. This was too fast a ride for him. Ichigo halted and Byakuya went flying off his shoulders landing in Ichigo's outstretched arms. Toddler safe, Ichigo burst into the office.

"Rukia!"

"Shh!" She came running to shush him. "Do you want to upset him?"

Hitsugaya was happily bouncing on Rangiku's knee. That is until Ichigo came in so abruptly. Now he just stared at the teen, confused and a little scared. The bouncing continued and he calmed back down and was soon smiling again.

Once he saw Rukia, Byakuya reahed out for his sister. "Rukia!" He wanted her now.

Ichigo ignored the noise and simply shouted over it. "Listen, they found the guy responsible for all this. Checkers has been caught."

"Really? That's great!"

"No, it's not!"

Rangiku stopped bouncing her captain. "He's right. I don't wanna say good-bye to this adorable little bundle!" She poked Hitsugaya's chubby tummy.

"That's beside the point."

"No, Rukia…" Ichigo tried to explain. "Checkers did this all by accident. He didn't mean to."

"What do you mean? I thought he transformed everyone."

"He did, but he didn't mean it."

"Looks to me like he sure did," Renji said, stuck in the middle of a glaring contest with his captain.

Ichigo had to explain further. "No, see, I talked to him. He was scared."

"Of course he'd be. We're after him for doing this crap."

"Let me talk, Renji!" Ichigo went on. "Look, when I talked to him, he said that he just aquired these powers the other week."

"Just out of the blue?"

"Yeah. He said his friend was a Soul Reaper who just graduated and came back to visit him before returning for work. After that, he got these new powers that he can't control."

Rukia frowned. "He can't control it?"

"No. That's why he's been running away from us. It's not because he's trying to escape, he doesn't want you to get too close to him and end up changing. He's only here to find his friend and get answers."

"That's a complete load of crap!" Renji barked. "You can't believe everything this guy's telling you. He could be lying to get something out of you. It's a trick. He's tying to fool you!"

"Not nessacarilly," Rukia said. "It is possible for a person in his state to aquire powers unwillingly from a Soul Reaper."

"Oh, yeah? Name one."

"I can name two. Orihime and Chad. They were both normal humans until Ichigo's powers rubbed off on them, causing them to gain new ablities. They're not Soul Reapers, but they have powers."

Renji went silent. "… oh… Right."

"So you see my point?"

Rukia nodded. "It is possible. He could be telling the truth. But if that's the case, why didn't he just say so? He could have explained it to us."

"He told me that it was hard to do with so many Soul Reapers trying to kill him. They kept shouting and shouting and chasing him… How could he?"

"I guess you have a point."

Rangiku looked around the room at everyone. "So… what are we gonna do?"

"Well, he's locked up for now," said Rukia. "We'll have to explain this to our superiors. Make an apeal to the Head Captain. But most importantly, we have to find his friend and see if he knows what's going on. Do you have a name, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah. It's…" Ichigo struggled to remember. "Um… Yurima… I think. Yeah, that's it. Yurima."

"Good. At least we have that. I'll see if I can research any recent graduates with that name and see what Squad they were placed into first thing tomorrow."

"No way!" Ichigo shouted, startling Hitsugaya and Byakuya. "By then it might be too late! Do it now!"

"Ichigo, have you looked out the window recently? It's almost nightfall," Rukai argued. "It'll make a lot more sense to do it in the morning when everyone's still here. Many have already gone home."

"But we can't just leave him in a jail cell overnight!"

"Ichigo, I've had to!" Rukia told him. "Remember? And though it is hard, it's nothing to worry about. I've been through it. I know how it is and he has it easy. They're not going to do anything to him. We need him alive and they know that. The first night, they leave you there with no contact. I guess it's their way of scaring you, a way to make you do some soul searching. Trust me, he's in good hands. And it's a hell of a lot better than him running around out there. At least now we know where he is and can find him."

Ichigo looked down. "I guess…"

"At any rate…" Rukia looked down at the boy clinging to her arm. "It's getting late for these guys, too. I have to get Byakuya home before it gets too late."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"Good." Rukia smiled and looked down at her brother. "Come on, Byakuya. Let's get you home."

He didn't complain. He actually looked kind of happy to be going home after all this. Rukia carried him out the door, Byakuya climbing over her shoulder to wave at everyone. "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!"

Renji let out a huge sigh of relief once he was gone. "Thank God! I thought he'd never leave. That guy's a huge pain in the ass."

"Renji! Little ears!" Rangiku covered her captain's ears to protect his innocents. The baby only giggled, convinced that they were playing a new game and started twisting his head from side to side.

"Well," Renji stretched. "I'm going home and gettin' some rest."

That's when it hit Ichigo. "Hey, wait a minute. Where am I gonna sleep?"

"I don't know. Where were you thinking?"

"I thought I was gonna stay with Rukia back at Byakuya' big place. But she left before I could ask."

"Well, that's unfortunate, isn't it?" Reni smirked. "I'll be in my own bed if you need me. See ya!"

Ichigo tried to chase after him but it was too late. "Great. Now what do I do?"

"Well…" Rangiku said slowly. "You could always stay here in the office."

"Here?" He frowned at the idea. "Seriously?"

"Why not? It's comfy! I sleep here all the time."

Ichigo sighed once more. "Yeah, I guess… Kinda wanted a bed instead of a couch."

"What couch? That's my captain's bed toight. He sleeps there."

"What? Then where am I gonna go?"

"The floor."

He growled, not liking this at all. "Why the hell can't he go home to-?"

"Because he's a baby and can't take care of himself. Besides, he's all settled in here. His baby food and bottle are over there. The diapers are over there, the desk is the changing table and the couch his is crib. I got pillows and a blanket all set for him."

"I still don't see why you can't take him with…" He stopped himself in time, realizing that Rangiku taking her baby captain home with her probably wasn't such a good idea. He could only imangin what kinds of things she would do to him unsupervised. What if she got drunk and let him wander off or something? It was best if she stayed here with him where Ichigo could keep an eye on them. "Never mind. I'll stay here with you guys."

"Yay! Uncle Ichi's gonna stay with us! Hooray!" Rangiku made Hitsugaya clap his hands together in joyful celibration.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and found a spot on the floor far from her and the baby. "Can I at least get a pillow and blanket?"

"No, they're little Toshi-woshie's. Isn't that right, little bookie-buckie?" she cooed, tickling her giggling captain.

Ichigo groaned and sat on the floor, folding his arms.

* * *

><p>The Kuchiki manor was as beautiful as ever. Everything was in its place. So clean and polished to a fine shine. That is, until Byakuya got up the stone pathway. He couldn't keep his little hands off of anything. He dove face-first into the nearest blush, for reasons unknown. He pulled the leaves off the branches and tossed them up in the air, making it rain green all around him. He did summersaults in the grass and cartwheels. He rolled like a log across the yard, laughing his head off. It was a good ten minutes to get her brother to the front door. He was a little ball of energy. Even in her arms, he kicked and wriggled about, wanting to run some more.<p>

An unknowing servant answered the door and greeted them. "Good evening Master Ku-"

"Wheee!" Byakuya struggled free and ran into the house with his arms outstretched, finding his own fun.

The man looked at Rukia confused.

"Um… sorry about that. See, he's…"

"Woo-hoo!" There was a thud as Byakuya ran through the room, knocking over a small wooden table. There was another thud as he knocked a painting off the wall and onto the floor as he ran by. His laughter filled the house, causing many servants to look out into the hall to see the source.

Rukia looked gultily around at them. "See, um… There was an incedent and… That's Byakuya."

The servants did a doubletake. "No, really."

"I wish I were kidding but I'm not. Watch." She called for her brother. "Come here, Byakuya."

He made a U-turn and leapt into her arms. "Yeah? What, Rukia?"

The servants were stunned.

Rukia spent much of her time explaining. During which time, Byakuya kept on playing. It was all the servants could do to keep him out of the pond out back. When everyone was at an understanding and relieved that this was only temporary, they agreed to assist in anyway possible and try to appeal to Byakuya's new needs. They all had new chores now. Not to mention that they all had to agree not to speak a word of Byakuya' parents or his wife. As far as he knew, his parents were still alive and he wasn't married yet. Telling him such a thing would only confuse him, overwhelm him and anything inbetween. At this tender age, it was possible that he couldn't understand the concept of death. And even if he did, what would that do to a two year old who, as far as he knew, only just saw his parents that morning dispite being dead for years.

Rukia called Byakuya in for dinner, much to the servants' relief. He ran inside, excited for food. She sat him at the head of the table in his usual spot, which confused him.

"Is it a speshal day?" he asked, mispronouncing the word 'speacil'. "Daddy usually sits here. Where is he anyway? And Mommy, too?"

Rukia thought of something quick. "They're doing some important business. I'm supposed to be your big sister until they get back. So today, you're the man of the house."

"I am? Really?" He was really excited now. He started bouncing in his seat.

A plate of food was brought out to the table and placed in front of him. He looked down at the plate, his smile slowly fading away. This was adult food. Boring, whole, veggie, yucky food. He pouted looked at the servant who brought it.

"What?"

Byakuya only continued his pout.

"It's spiced steak and sautéed vegitables." That was the type of meal he usually had.

Byakuya's pout grew and he started to whine, not pleased with this dish at all.

Rukia rushed to the rescue. "Hang on, hang on." She went to whisper to the servant. "At this age, they like sweet things and playful things."

"But… the master hates sweets."

"As an adult. A toddler loves them. Here." She handed him back the dish. "Try um… chicken and rice with small cut veggies. And cut the meat up, too. Make it easy to eat. Finger food, ok?"

The man went back to the kitchen looking stressed and came back out with a fresh plate, made to Rukia's spesifications.

Once set in front of Byakuya, the toddler tore at it with both hands. He picked up the cut meat with his fingers and shoved them in his mouth. Edicate didn't matter here. He was a toddler. Never once touching his chopsticks, Byakuya shoveled the rice into his mouth with open palms. He succeeded in getting it all over his face and in his hair. He left the veggies for last, using them as a toy. He flicked them across the table at Rukia who was eating properly on the other end.

She looked up when a carrot landed beside her plate. Byakuya giggled and did it again.

"Byakuya…"

He looked as innocent as possible while holding another carrot in his fist. This was fun.

"Eat them, please."

He giggled, preparing to fire.

"Byakuya…" she said warningly.

He whined. "But I don't wanna..!"

"Please. Just a couple."

He whined again, kicking his legs. "Don't wanna!"

Rukia leveled with him. "Ok. For every one you eat, that's how many hugs and kisses you get."

His whining stopped and he looked at her curiously. He was crafty in his young age. "What about candy?"

She smiled. "If you eat the carrots, you can have some sweets. One for every one you finish. How's that?"

He looked at the plate, the carrots staring back at him dangerously. This was war. He picked one up and put it in his mouth, chewing.

"See? Not so yucky, are they?"

Byakuya said nothing, slowly putting another one into his mouth.

After dinner and dessert came his bath, something he really needed. Rukia stayed back, allowing the servants to bathe him for her since he couldn't do it himself.

Not even a minute after the door was closed did Rukia hear the sounds of a water fight. She could hear him laughing and the two female servants yelling and screaming. The splashing became more violent and so did the voices within. Rukia looked at the floor, seeing some water seeping out under the door and into the hall. A good hour later, Byakuya came out wrapped in a clean towel and laughing. The two servants emerged next, soaked from head to toe and dripping with soapy suds. Rukia peeked inside and saw that there were other towels, all of which were laying on the wet floor, completely soaked. The bathroom was a complete mess. He even managed to get water on the ceiling.

"I'll take it from here," Rukia told them.

The two thanked her profusely and ran off faster than Rukia had ever seen them move.

Now it was time for bed.

This was the hard part. Byakuya was a little bundle of energy and was very difficult to catch. Rukia managed to lure him into his bedroom. Immediately, Byakuya ran inside and started bouncing all around the room. Byakuya threw off the towel given to him allowing his nightclothes to be fully visable to Rukia. Luckily the survants managed to find some of Byakuya's old baby clothes stashed away below the house as keepsakes as well as many other family momentoes. They kept these ones because they happened to be Byakuya's favorites. He loved the star pattern on the silky robes and how they felt on his sensitive young skin.

Rukia smiled as Byakuya waved to the moon and showed off his clothing which matched the night sky. He really was cute. Rukia called him over. "Byakuya, time for bed now."

He pouted. "I don't wanna."

"It's late. You have to."

"Not yet," he pouted again.

It was late for someone his age. It was already past 9:00. Rukia went over to the bed already made up for him and pulled back the covers. Layers and layers of soft warm material fit for someone of his statis. As inviting as it was, Byakuya still refused.

Time to bargin. "I'll tell you a story if you come here and lay down."

That got his attention. "Story?" He came bouncing over quickly. "What story?"

"Come here and I'll tell it to you."

Byakuya sat down on the bed and Rukia covered him with the blankets until he was all snug and comfy. "What story?" he repeated.

Rukia laid down beside him, proped herself up on one elbow and began to tell it. "Well, it's a very nice story about a little boy and some magic beans."

Byakuya had never heard this one before. He was very interested. "Hang on." He didn't want to hear it alone. He fished under the pillows and grabbed his beloved toy, Seaweed Ambassidar, and settled back down. "Ok, I'm ready. Go on."

Rukia spent the next several minutes painting Byakuya a clear picture of the boy climbing up a tall beanstock and finding so many wonderful things up above the clouds. She told him all about the golden eggs, the magic harp that played beautiful music and so much more. The giant was scary but Byakuya listened intently, hugging his toy close. When the story finally came to an end, Byakuya was a lot clamer, but he wasn't asleep yet. Rukia wondered if she should tell him another to pass the time until he finally drifted off. Judging from his heavy eyes, it wouldn't be long. She got up to adjust her position.

Byakuya grabbed her arm, his eyes suddenly wide. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"I…" he looked down bashfully. "I'm scared to sleep alone. Will you stay with me?"

She never thought she'd see the day… "Really?"

He nodded. "I sleep with mommy and daddy all the time, but they're not here. So would you? Please?"

How could she refuse? Rukia went under the covers with her brother and rested her head beside his on another pillow. "Sure."

Happy, Byakuya smiled and pulled her arm, drawing it over his chest like another blanket, making him feel safe. He snuggled in close to her and the pillows. "You'll stay until I fall asleep?" He sounded worried.

"Of course I will. Don't worry. I'll stay."

He smiled and burrowed into the pillow. "Could you tell the story again? I liked it."

Rukia started from the beginning. As she told it, Byakuya's eyes got heavier and heavier. Halfway into the story, Byakuya fell asleep holding his doll and facing his sister.

She started to get up to go back to her own room, but the moment she moved, Byakuya shifted with a moan. Fearing he would wake up again and start fussing, she decided to stay. It wasn't so bad sleeping beside her 'baby' brother. It was fun to watch him sleep.

Hours later, there was a muffled pop as Byakuya suddenly found himself back in his proper age again. He looked around. This was his room. He was back home, it seemed. From the look of things, it was another hour before dawn. Looking down, he spotted his sister sleeping beside him, sharing the bed and all its blankets. This had never happened before and honestly didn't know what to do. It seemed wrong to wake her up and tell her to leave. She must have had a good reason for being here in the first place. And she really wasn't bothering anybody. He decided to let her stay put. Not having anything better to do at the moment and not being able to do much anyway, Byakuya settled back down in bed and made himself comfortable. This warmth was nice. Soon Byakuya was asleep beside his sister.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ^-^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When dawn finally arrived, Rukia had already been up for the past minute. She rolled over and found the toddler Byakuya snuggled in beside her, sleeping on his stomach on top of his toy, smothering it. Had he been like this all night or had he changed back at some point? She didn't know, but it really didn't make much difference. She got out of bed and went to her room to change clothes.

When she returned to check on him, nothing had changed. But it was about to. Breakfast was being surved down the hall in the dining room. She had to get him up to eat something. She went back into the bedroom and knelt down beside him. "Broth… I mean, Byakuya?"

He didn't move or make a sound.

"Byakuya."

He frowned and shut his eyes even tighter.

"Byakuya."

He buried his face in the pillow, turning away from her.

"It's time to wake up, Byakuya."

He whined, hiding his face from her.

"Byakuya."

It was clear that he didn't want to get up yet. But he had little choice in the matter if he wanted to eat.

"There's food for you to eat. Come on, let's eat."

He poked his head back out to look at her. "Hm?"

"Food. There's food. Are you hungry?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then come on. Let's go eat."

He reached out for her with his hands, wanting to be carried there. She sighed and did what he wanted. She carried him into the dining room and sat him at the head of the table. He was still drowsy and was struggling to keep his eyes open. As soon as the drinks were given out, his head it the tabletop with a thud. Rukia came over to his side of the table and helped up drink some juice to wake up a little more.

Learning from yesterday a little, the cook brought out an omlet for the master of the house to eat. It was very kid friendly and smelled wonderful. Byakuya ate it without a fuss and finished the whole thing by himself.

Afterwards, Byakuya was dressed and ready for the day. He was a lot more wake than he was before, too. Cheerful and full, Byakuya wanted to have fun.

Dispite the servants of the house all being against the idea of it, Rukia decided to take Byakuya with her back the 6th Devision. They all advised aginst it, saying that it would be best for him to remain at home, but Rukia thought of it differently. After last night's feasco, it was clear that the servants couldn't handle a rambuckous toddler for a master. He was too much of a handful. At least where Rukia was taking him there were other children his age to play with and he liked being with Rukia and would fuss if she wasn't there with him. Besides, she could handle him a lot better than they could and kept a better eye on him. Not only that, but it seemed a lot better in the long run because what if a cure was found? He was right there and they wouldn't have to go searching for him. And Byakuya himself was stubborn. If he were to change back at his home, he would insist on returning to work and would go there on his own no matter what they said. And what if he changed back on they way there by himself and got lost and confused? The way Rukia saw it, he was a lot better off at her side.

As they walked, Byakuya took it upon himself to investigate everything around him. Once they had left the noble property, Byakuya held Rukia's hand, not sure where they were anymore. He spun in circles while holding her hand, tried to take big steps to match hers and lanked on her arm, trying to see if he could dangle by her side as they walked, held up by her strength. It was a bit of a bother, but she didn't mind too much.

They finally reached the steps leading up to the main building where Byakuya's office was located. Halfway up the stairs, there was a pop and the adult Byakuya was back, slamming his face into the steps, completely unprepared for it. He got up, holding his face.

"Are you alright, brother?"

He looked up and saw Rukia standing over him looking concerned. He gathered himself up, trying to look as dignified as possible. "I'm alright. No need to concern yourself." He looked at the sky. "What time is it?"

"It's morning, brother."

Before she could give him the exact time, he started up the stairs, not bothering to wait. He knew this building and knew what he had to do. He was still a captain, after all. "Come on, Rukia. There's work to be done."

"Yes, brother." She followed him inside like a loyal puppy.

The moment the doors were open, they stopped and stared in horror. Less than half of his division had been thrown back in time to their childhood years. There were about a dozen running through the hall right in front of him screaming and yelling playfully. Several adult Soul Reapers were chasing after them trying to calm them down. Papers with childish doodles and toys littered the floor were they stepped. This was a nightmare. Byakuya often requested quiet, especially when working. It looked like he wasn't going to get that again for a long time.

Byakuya slumped over, suddenly weak.

"Brother, are you alright?"

He pushed past her. "I'm fine. Let's go." He went to his office and the first thing he did was sit down on the couch. "I just need a moment…" All these children were giving him a massive headache. Not only that, but his always tidy and organized division building was now a complete mess. This office was the one place mostly untouched and needed it to stay that way. This was his sanctuary.

"Would you like some tea, brother? I'll bring you some. Whatever you want."

So far, Rukia had been nothing but helpful to him during all this. He had no memory of what he was like as a toddler, but the exhausted faces on all those around him when he changed back told him all he needed to know. He must have been a handful just like the others. He didn't remember much of his childhood anyway. The years prior to becoming a teenager were a blur to him. The foggiest memories were from his earliest years after learning how to speak for himself and have his own desires. He didn't remember much of his parents other than the fact that they took care of him and loved him. However, the servants saw to most of his needs. He knew that he used to sleep in bed with his parents, but couldn't remember it. Perhaps this was why he had trouble tolerating children. He had forgotten what it was like, not being able to remember his own childhood. As far as he knew, he was always calm, levelheaded and acted as a proper noble.

But even nobles were kids at some point. Rukia and the servants could tell him that much.

"Morning, Byakuya!" Ichigo showed himself in. "How are you doing?"

Byakuya turned his eyes to him and moved not a muscle more. His look told him all he needed to know.

"Morning, Ichigo," said Rukia. "Where'd you sleep?"

"Toshiro's office." He cracked his spine. "Not the most comfortable… But I've had worse."

"How is he doing by the way?"

"He was a baby all night then changed back this morning. I have no idea how he is now."

"I see."

There was a shout down the hall. "No! No way! Get away from me! That's an order!" Hitsugaya came storming into the office and ran behind the couch, seeking refuge. "I mean it, Matsumoto! I'm serious!"

Rangiku came into the room a moment later holding up a sheet about the size of a pillow case. "But captain, I have to practice! Please! I'll only get good at it-"

"No way, I said! Get out!"

"Please, sir? It'll be fun!"

"For you maybe!" Hitsugaya hid his body behind the couch where Byakuya lay. He pointed out the door. "Out! Stay away from me!"

"What's going on?" Rukia had to ask.

Rangiku answered sweetly as if there weren't a problem. "Oh. Since he changed back before I could give it a try, I thought I'd practice diapering him in this form with this sheet. Ichigo said I needed to work on it."

The very person who suggested the practice was now leaning against the wall, fighting back his laughter.

Rangiku turned back to her captain. "Please, sir? Please? I'll be gentle."

"That isn't the issue! Out! Get out of here!"

"Why don't you both get out of here?" Byakuya finally snapped. Everyone turned and stared at him. It took a lot for Byakuya to shout like this. This was his office. This was the only place untouched by all the chaos and he wanted to keep it that way. This was his sanctuary. His private room. There was no way he was going to tolerate either one of them in here screaming and flailing as they were. This headache was becoming worse. He pointed out the door. "Get out! Now!"

Rangiku folded up the sheet and backed away without another word. Byakuya was scary. Even Hitsugaya was reduced to a timid child when Byakuya raised his voice like that. He walked slowly toward the exit keeping his head low and his gaze down. The two left his sight in silence.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at him in surprise and awe. That was amazing and scary at the same time.

Byakuya slumped back down where he was and threw a pillow over his face. "Rukia. Tea."

"Ah… Oh, yes, brother." She kept her voice quiet so as not to hurt his head further or anger him and rushed off to fetch him his tea.

This left only Ichigo to keep him company.

Which didn't last long when Byakuya lifted up the corner of the pillow to order him out as well. "Ichigo, leave."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Just leave my sight." He covered his face again. "I wish to be alone." His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow.

Leave it to Ichigo to give an argument. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just standing here. I'm not bothering you."

"What part of 'I wish to be alone' do you not understand?"

Though he couldn't see Ichigo, Byakuya did hear him give a sigh, mutter something then turn and leave the room. Byakuya let out a sigh and relaxed. Finally he could get some rest. Where was Rukia with that tea? He could really use a cup about now.

POP!

Byakuya removed the pillow and found himself in an office he didn't recognize as his own. The pillow fell off the couch when he stood up on the cushions. He put his hands on the back of the couch for support, the headrest now being at eye level to him. Byakuya looked around. Where was everyone? Where was his 'big' sister Rukia? She couldn't have gotten far. They were just walking together a moment ago. Then how did he get here? That question no longer mattered once he saw the open door which Ichigo had neglected to close.

His tiny body slid slowly off the couch and onto the floor where he took off the moment his feet could touch. He poked his head into the hall. Where was everyone? Far away down the hall, he could hear children screaming playfully and adults talking loudly. That seemed like a good bet and ran off in that direction.

* * *

><p>"Brother, I brought you your…" Rukia dropped the cup where it shattered on impact. "Not again! Who was watching him?"<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya wandered down the hall and outside and then back into another building. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. He just wanted an adventure and to find more kids his age. He could hear them all over the place, trouble was finding them. He went up the stairs and down another hallway.<p>

This place was full of nurses. Was this a hospital? He wandered around with a smile on his face. Seeing shadows move along the wall, Byakuya moved in the direction of the open door and poked his head inside. There were men and women hurrying around carrying all sorts of things. From his point of view so close to the ground, he couldn't see very much of what they were carrying. Then he saw Unohana giving orders to other people in the room, telling them where to go and with what.

Byakuya backed up when a young man came his way with a tray of medical equipment. He bent down and started to rummage around in the cupboard by the door where Byakuya was standing.

Unohana called to the man. "Yurima, would you please bring a fresh blanket over to this bed and put those over there on the table for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." The man hurried off to do her bidding.

Byakuya started to walk further inside when someone grabbed him from behind. "There you are. What are you doing here? Your sister told us you had wandered off again. What are we going to do with you, Byakuya?" He tried to get a look at the woman who picked him up but couldn't turn his body that way and just allowed himself to be carried off back to where his sister was waiting.

* * *

><p>Forget being cute and adorable. This baby was a lot of work! Ever since he had changed back into an infant, Hitsugaya had been nothing but trouble. All he did was whine and cry and pull her hair! Rangiku had had enough. It was time to find a sitter for him. Where was Ichigo?<p>

The baby kicked and screamed in her face, letting his discomfort be known all throughout the building. "What do you want?" she begged him for answers. "Are you hungry? Are you cold? Too warm? Are you tired? What?"

He just responded with more crying and fussing.

She was at her wits end. She tried the bottle again, but her captain knocked it out of her hands. She tried bouncing him but that only made him cry harder and scream. "Oh, what do you want? Tell me! Please!"

It was a real shame he couldn't talk. At least then she would have a clue. He didn't want to suckle on anything. Whatever came towards his open mouth would just get tossed aside by his flailing arms. Maybe he needed changing. It was worth a shot. She laid him flat on his back and tried to check his diaper. His body rolled and she had to throw her arm out to keep him from falling off the desk. His diaper was dry as a bone, so that wasn't the problem. Then what could it be?

Hitsugaya was crying so much his face was starting to change colors. His voice was hoarse and changing in pitches. Oh, why didn't this woman heed to his needs? Wasn't it obvious?

"Oh, what?" she cried, completely fed up. "What do you want from me? Do you know how frustrating this is for me? You haven't shut up in hours!"

The door flew open. "What the hell is going on in here? All I hear is yelling!" It was Ichigo along with several other Squad members from this Division.

Rangiku turned around, close to tears herself. "He hasn't stopped crying in ages! I don't know what's wrong with him! I've tried everything and he won't shut up! He just won't shut up!"

Fearing for the baby's safety, Ichigo took the child from the lieutenant and tried his luck. Hitsugaya looked very uncomfortable being held and sobbed loudly, kicking his legs. Ichigo tried to think. What did his sisters want when they did this? He tried to remember the actions and solution. He didn't seem hungry or tired. He looked like he was in pain.

"Wait a minute…" Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya into his chest despite all his fussing and started to pat his back gently. Hitsugaya's voice vibrated under Ichigo's plam, his tears soaking Ichigo's shirt. Then a loud belch came out of his tiny body. His wailing stopped and he let out a relieved whimper instead. That felt a lot better. Another burp came out a moment later. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, satisfied at last.

Ichigo smiled, happy to have solved the problem. "It's ok. He was just a little gassy. He needed to be burped, that's all."

A strand of hair fell off Rangiku's head. "Oh."

Hitsugaya let out a hiccup. Then another. Then a gagging noise.

Ichigo's face changed. His wide eyes stared straight ahead and his body stiffened. "Please don't tell me he did what I think he did."

The other people in the room said nothing.

Ichigo slowly pulled the tiny captain off his body and examined the vomit on his chest and shoulder. He let out a whimper.

"Oh." Rangiku cupped a hand over her mouth, her eyes almost as big as Ichigo's.

One of the Squad members stepped forward. "I think he might have worked himself up a bit."

"You think?" said another.

Holding Hitsugaya at arm's length, Ichigo tried to pass him off on somebody else. "Take him. Please. Ju- just take him."

Rangiku took the baby from him and Ichigo shuffled out the door, his face grimacing in disgust. As he left the room with the other men, Renji could be heard laughing halfway down the hall followed by Ichigo telling him to shut up. Rangiku looked at the little bundle in her arms. Now he was quiet and cooing, eyes looking out into the hall curiously.

"You are a real pain, you know that?" she sighed.

He paid her no attention and sucked his thumb.

Tired from all he had put her through, Rangiku set him down on the couch for a nap. No, this nap wasn't for him as much as it was for her. She laid down with him on her stomach and told him to keep still while she rested. Hitsugaya looked around with his thumb still in his mouth wondering what this meant. Her arm pulled him down into her massive chest, telling him it was naptime. He didn't fully understand. Nevertheless, his tiny body was forced to lay on top of her and there he remained.

For all of ten seconds.

Full of curiosity, Hitsugaya turned his head around and faced the open door. He had no real intentions or wanted to accomplish anything. He was just curious and restless. Wanting to move around, the baby moved his body from side to side. Rangiku's arm slid off his back and hung over the edge of the couch. Paying her no attention at all, he slowly slid off the couch and onto the floor with a dull thump. The two foot fall didn't hurt him at all and he looked around. Things looked different from down here. Where was the door?

Spotting it, he leaned forward with both arms outstretched and started to crawl away. The length of the room may as well have been an entire field to someone as tiny as him. Even so, once he reached the door, he wasn't tired at all and looked around. There was no one here. But he could hear people talking. Everything looked so different out here. He wanted to explore. So he did. Picking a random direction, Hitsugaya took off in a steady crawl, wandering around the building all by himself.

* * *

><p>Please review... quick before the baby gets lost! D8<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The world was his playground. He was seeing everything for the first time and it was all amazing. Hitsugaya crawled down the long hallway and into an office. There were people everywhere but no one took notice of him. He crawled between people's legs and under the desk. He spotted a basket with small stuffed animals inside and crawled over to it. He grabbed onto the wicker basket and leaned inside to grab one of the toys. In doing so, he tumbled into the basket and landed among the toys. He didn't mind, though. This was fun. They were so soft. To further enjoy their softness, the baby buried himself with the toys, swimming to the bottom of the basket.

"Kira, could you please take that basket down the hall to the new playroom, please?"

"I hate that we're calling it that. It was my office at one time!"

"For some reason, the kids seem to like playing in it. So until this is over, it's a playroom."

The groaning man bent down and picked up the basket with Hitsugaya still inside. "Jeez, how much have you got in here?" Hitsugaya could feel himself being carried out of the room and down the hall. He liked being carried so he didn't complain and settled down to enjoy the ride. This was fun.

The ride came to a halt and the basket was set down on the floor beside a couch. He could hear children laughing and playing and poked his head out to see. They may have been toddlers, but to Hitsugaya, they were big kids. Everyone of them was running around screaming playfully. A few of them were playing rather roughly and one boy was trying to take away another's toy. It was interesting, but he didn't want to stick around for very long. While Kira tried to calm the children down, Hitsugaya crawled out of the basket and towards the door. It was slow going but he made it and went into the hall.

He made his way towards the end of the hall and stopped, looking around. He sat up to get a better view. No one was around. Feeling lonely, he crawled off to find someone down another hallway.

"Don't throw that at him! Bad! That's naughty."

Hitsugaya looked up in time to see a blanket getting tossed onto his head. The woman inside the room was scolding another child and had thrown the blanket she was holding into the hall without looking. Blinded by the blanket, Hitsugaya's head turned from side to side quickly. Cotton was everywhere he looked. Not having the sense to simply take the blanket off his head, he took off crawling again, figuring that if he crawled far enough away, the blanket would go away. His logic was wrong when he discovered that the blanket was getting tangled in his chubby limbs. Not understanding what was happening, he started to panic and tried crawling faster. The cloth wrapped tightly around his legs and right arm, forcing him to the ground. He whined and rolled onto his back, trying to fight off the blanket. All his struggling caused him to roll further toward the staircase he was mere inches from. He rolled again, trying to get free and ended up rolling over the first step and from there he tumbled down the flight of stairs.

He came to a stop at the bottom of the steps and managed to poke his head out to look around. He was dizzy but amazingly unharmed. His white head was the only part of his body that was visible, the rest of his body still trapped inside the blanket, making him look like a caterpillar. His arms trapped against his body, the baby had no choice but to wiggle his way toward the next floor. He snaked over to the opening that opened up to a maze of yet more hallways. He couldn't move like this anymore. It was so tiring. So he lay where he was and started to whine for help. No one was coming. He whined again and tried to thrash a little bit. His actions caused the blanket to loosen and one of his arms was freed. He wiggled a little bit and managed to get his arm out and then the other. He clawed his way out until his legs were free and then he crawled as far away from the blanket as he could.

Down the hall, he could hear voices and came closer. Looking inside one of the rooms, he found a whole row of bottles filled to the brim with milk on a desk. Thirsty, he crawled closer. The adults inside didn't notice him as he made his way over to the desk. There was a huge pile of papers next to the desk. He reached up with both hands and pushed it over. The papers spilled out over the floor, but was contained enough to provide a way for the baby to get up to the desk. He crawled on top of the spilled pile and from there onto the chair. Once on the chair, he turned around, faced the desk and hoisted himself up onto the desktop. Sitting on the middle of the desk, he grabbed one of the bottles of milk and put it to his lips, drinking.

"What the..?"

The adults in the room turned around and spotted a baby sitting on the desk, guzzling a bottle of milk innocently.

"How'd he get here?"

"Hanataro, would you please take him back to Squad 10, please? It seems that Rangiku can't keep her eye on him for two seconds."

"Yes, ma'am." Hanataro went over the desk and picked the baby up and carried him out of the room. Hitsugaya nestled quietly into Hanataro's arms, sucking on the bottle in both hands. He watched the world go by as the seventh seat took him back to his office. This was the 3rd Division so Hanataro had a ways to go. He repeatedly asked the tiny captain how he had gotten from the 10th Division all the way over to the 3rd, but the baby wasn't talking. If he could, he would probably blame Kira for carrying him so far.

By the time Hanataro reached the 10th Division, the bottle in Hitsugaya's hands was empty and he held it between his lips, sucking on it just because he liked the way it felt. Hanataro knocked and then opened the door to find Rangiku sleeping on the couch, her back to him. He poked her and called her name. After much protest, she finally got up. Upon seeing her face Hitsugaya took one hand off the bottle and reached for her happily.

"You should really keep a better eye on him, Lieutenant. We found him all the way in the 3rd Division."

"Really? How'd he get all the way over there? I was only asleep for a few minutes." She looked at the clock. "Oh. Make that an hour. Never mind…"

Hitsugaya dropped the bottle to the floor and called for her in a whiney voice. "…Ma..! Ma!"

The two adults looked at him. "Did he just call me mama?"

"… I'm not sure. I think he's just making noises."

Rangiku took the baby from Hanataro and cuddled with him. "Ohh! What a cute baby! He knows his mama!"

"… I don't think that's it…"

But the lieutenant wasn't listening. She was far too busy kissing her captain to notice or care.

"Hey…" Ichigo said wearily, coming into the office slowly. "I'm all clean so keep him away from…"

"Dada!"

Everyone looked at the baby who was pointing at Ichigo with a big smile on his face.

"Dada!" he repeated.

"… Oh, crap."

Rangiku blinked. "Wait. Does he actually think Ichigo's his dad?" She couldn't understand why. They looked nothing alike and acted totally different. How could the baby think Ichigo was his father? Then again, she was overlooking the fact that Ichigo was acting like a father to him by taking care of him and showing him love. Still, such a thing was over her empty head.

"No, I'm not your dad. I'm Ichigo. Ok? If anything, I'm your big brother."

Hitsugaya giggled and reached for Ichigo with both hands. "Dada."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "Oh..!"

Hitsugaya's call became more urgent and he started to bounce, trying to get to Ichigo. "Nuh! Nuh-nuh! Nuh!" He started whining. "Dad! Dada! Daaada!" He wanted Ichigo. Now.

"Ok, ok, fine…" Ichigo went over and picked Hitsugaya up. The baby made himself comfortable and rested his head on Ichigo's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Sometimes, you're a real pain. You know that?"

He only sucked his thumb and cooed quietly.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya wasn't asleep just yet, but Ichigo was getting tired of holding him so he passed him off to Hanataro who was still in the room with them. The baby didn't mind the exchange and sucked his thumb calmly.<p>

Ichigo went out into the hall and found Rukia walking with a toddler Byakuya. "What's up?"

"I'm going to search the records for Yurima. I figured I'd take Byakuya with me since he's been giving Renji a lot of trouble lately. Not five minutes ago he was drawing on Renji's face."

"It's his own fault for napping with a toddler around."

"… He wasn't napping. He was trying to read him a story."

"Oh." After getting a mental image in his head, Ichigo started to chuckle. "Where is he now?"

"Trying to wash off the goatee and mustache."

Ichigo bent down to high-five Byakuya when there was a pop. A second pop echoed the first, signaling that he wasn't the only one to turn back. The adult Byakuya stood in front of him, blinking. He didn't ask too many questions, having gotten used to the situation he was in.

"Welcome back, brother."

He glanced at his sister, saying nothing.

"I'll kill him!"

Ichigo spun around and saw Hitsugaya come running out of his office and towards them with his sword drawn. "Whoa! Whoa!" Ichigo reached out and grabbed him. "Hold it! What's going on?"

"I was just informed that the man responsible for this has been caught!" Hitsugaya struggled against Ichigo's grasp. "Let me go! I've got a few words for that bastard!"

"Hang on, Toshiro! Checkers didn't mean to do all this stuff. It was an a-"

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him until he's dead!"

"Calm down!" Rukia told him. Rangiku came out to tell him the same thing a moment later.

To keep him from following through with his threat, Ichigo pinned Hitsugaya against the wall and held him there. "God! What has you so worked up, Toshiro? He didn't mean to do this."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya for the last time!" he snapped. "Second of all, can you blame me for being so upset? Look what he's done to us! To me!"

"Still…" Ichigo sighed. "Every time you guys change back, the first thing you want to do is find him. Even knowing the situation… Why? What's gotten into you? It's not like he's killed anybody. He's just turning you into an infant. Big deal. It's not that bad."

"The hell it isn't! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be reduced to that?" Hitsugaya snapped. He stopped struggling long enough to explain. "Do you know how hard I try to be seen as an equal around here? I'm the youngest captain the Soul Society has seen and yet I'm treated like a child! I want to be seen as an adult! Not some little kid who needs help with everything and can't do things for himself and puts other people out! This guy's reduced me to what I'm trying to prove that I'm not! He's made me out to be a fool! Now I have to rely on other people for everything and can't be taken seriously because all these people will remember is me needing a freaking bottle every five minutes and a diaper change! Yeah, that's real mature and becoming of a captain trying to prove himself."

"Is that what has you so upset?" Ichigo took his eyes off Hitsugaya to look around at the others. Out of the group there with them, Byakuya seemed to reflect how Hitsugaya was feeling. He was looking at the captain with understanding. Did he feel that way, too? "Listen Toshiro... It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. It's ok. No one thinks any less of you because of this. Trust me."

His turquoise eyes scanned the faces of everyone there. Whatever he saw in them made him calm himself and he slumped against the wall, looking down. He sheathed his sword and Ichigo released him. "… Sorry. I overreacted," he muttered. "It's just been so stressful. And never knowing when it will happen doesn't help, either. I just want this whole thing to be over."

"It will be," said Byakuya. "He's behind bars so he cannot escape."

"Yes, but he's not the one who did this," said Rangiku. "It was his friend that caused this to happen, right, Ichigo?"

"Sort of. His friend had something to do with it but I don't think…"

POP!

Hitsugaya was on the floor, blinking up at everyone curiously. He was a baby again.

"One minute and 28 seconds before changing back," mumbled Rangiku. "Has to be some kind of record."

"I got him…" Hanataro sighed and picked the baby up off the floor.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and at this time, most of the little ones were down for a nap. Hitsugaya included.<p>

After spending most of her time thumbing through records while trying to keep the reverted Byakuya out of trouble, Rukia returned to the others waiting for her in her brother's office. Ichigo was the first one to notice her, followed by Renji who looked anxious.

"Well?"

It wasn't good news. "I searched and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"What? Why not?"

"It must not have been documented yet. You know how paperwork can be."

Renji slapped his palm against his forehead. "Just great. Are you sure, Rukia? Did you check everywhere you could?"

"Yes!" Wasn't he listening at all? "I looked and I couldn't find Yurima anywhere. I have no idea what Squad he's in or where I can find him."

"But if we don't find him, then what's going to happen to Checkers?" asked Ichigo.

"I have no idea, but no one knows where Yurima is."

"I know where he is."

All eyes fell on Byakuya. He was smiling innocently and playing with the front of his kimono. He started giggling when everyone started staring at him.

"You know Yurima?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh. I saweded him."

Ichigo moved closer. Was it possible? How was it possible? It didn't matter. The point was that Byakuya seemed to know where they could find Yurima. They were running out of time. "Listen carefully, ok, Byakuya? Where did you see Yurima?"

Byakuya swung his hips and bit his lip, trying to hold back his giggles. "I'll tell you… if you play a game with me."

"That's it!" Renji picked up his zanpakuto and held it over his head, ready to bring it down on the toddler like an axe. "I'll get it out of him!"

Byakuya screamed and ducked in cover.

"Renji!" Ichigo reached up and grabbed the sword. "Are you crazy?"

"I've just about had it with this little brat! I'll get him to talk!"

"Chill out!"

"Don't tell me to chill out! We're wasting time and this brat's playing us for fools!"

"Give me the sword!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

Ichigo managed to wrestle the blade from his grasp and threw it across the room. "Scaring him won't solve anything!"

"I've wanted to beat him senseless all day! And most of yesterday! Just let me hit him once!"

Byakuya cowered in the corner, hiding behind his hands and sniffling.

"Let me handle this, ok?"

An infant started crying in the hall and Rukia turned. She was the closest. She looked back at the boys. "Can I trust you guys not to kill each other while I leave for a minute?"

"No problem."

Rukia hurried out the door.

Ichigo shoved Renji to one side. "Like I said, let me handle this."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't let him play you. I know how they work. You play a game with them but they're not satisfied and want more and never tell you what you want."

"I said let me handle it. Just stay away from him and say nothing. Ok? Sheesh." Ichigo crawled over to where Byakuya was sitting and lowered himself to be at eye level with him. He spoke gently. "Hey."

Byakuya sniffled.

"How you doing? Hm?"

He looked up, peering cautiously from behind his hands.

"It's ok. Renji won't hurt you. He's just grumpy, that's all. Don't worry. I'll kick his butt if he comes near you, ok?"

Sniffling, Byakuya came out of hiding. He looked a lot calmer.

"Great. That's awesome. Hey listen, I need your help with something ok? It's a special mission."

"A spashal mission?"

"That's right." Ichigo smiled. "You said you know Yurima, right? You saw him?"

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Awesome. See, we're looking for him. He's lost."

"Lost?"

"That's right." Ichigo kept eye contact with him. "We need to find him. He's lost somewhere and you found him for us. That's great. But now you need to tell us where he is, ok? You remember what it was like when you were all alone and lost, right? You remember that?"

Byakuya stared blankly at him.

"Like when you were outside and didn't know where you were. Remember that? You were all alone and lost and scared, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"It didn't feel good, did it?"

He shook his head.

"Well, that's how Yurima feels. That's why we need to find him right away. Ok? You got it?"

He nodded again and wiped away his tears.

"Good. You're awesome. Know why? 'Cause you're the only one who can help us find him. We have to find him real soon so he won't be lost anymore. You don't like being lost and alone, so you understand, don't you? So do you think you can help us out and tell us where he is?"

Byakuya nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Good. Good boy. You're awesome. Thanks for helping. You'll get a cool reward for doing this, you know that?"

Byakuya's eyes got big. "Award?"

He nodded. "Yup. Because you're a good boy. Now hurry up and tell us where he is."

Byakuya thought about it. "I dunno."

"I'll kill him!"

Ichigo kicked Renji away. "You said you saw him."

"I did."

"Where was he? Can you describe the place? What did it look like?"

"Um… Well, it was big and inside."

"Good, good. What else. Who was there?"

Byakuya grinned. "Oh, yeah! I amember! There was-" There was a loud pop and Byakuya popped back into his normal adult age.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Byakuya asked.

"Damn it!" Renji screamed. "A huge pain in the ass!"

Byakuya glared at him. "Who is exactly?"

He didn't answer.

Ichigo banged his head on the floor. "This is awful! Byakuya changed back at the worst possible moment!"

"How so?" asked the captain.

"Your toddler self found Yurima, the guy we're looking for and was about to tell us where he was when you changed back. And your adult self can't remember anything from childhood. In other words, the guy with the information isn't here anymore and there's no way we can get the info we need!"

"At least not until he changes back. But who knows when that'll be?"

"Looking back, it may not take that long."

* * *

><p>Or will it?... Please review! ^-^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Contrary to what they originally thought, it wasn't going as smoothly as they were expecting. Though Byakuya tended to change back rather quickly to his childhood self, it was taking far longer this time around. So far he had been an adult for the past two and a half hours. Soon it became clear that he wasn't changing back.

"Maybe it wore off?" suggested Renji. "I mean, who says that the transformation and switches are going to keep happening?"

"Everyone else is! Toshiro's still changing and he got zapped first!"

"Good point…"

The three men stayed in Byakuya's office waiting for a change to occur. So far, nothing had happened. Byakuya remained the same age. They were beginning to wonder if he was going to change at all. Of course, Byakuya didn't mind the change or lack thereof. He was pleased to remain in his proper age for longer than a few short minutes. However, they needed the information his toddler self held. They needed him to change back and soon.

"Maybe it has to be triggered..?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"I thought you said that it happened at random," said Byakuya.

"Yeah, but maybe we can trigger it somehow."

Byakuya looked at him crossly. "Meaning what exactly?"

Ichigo thought about it. "Maybe… Just maybe we could get you to transform by triggering your toddler self."

"I understood that part. That's not what I'm asking, though."

"What I mean is…" Ichigo tried to word it as best he could. "What if you thought like a toddler? Maybe by stepping into their shoes you would be able to change."

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"Byakuya, try thinking like a toddler."

The captain stared at him and his ludicrous theory. "What?"

"Think like a toddler. Try thinking about what it's like to be a toddler. Like how you were when you were little. The things you liked to do and play and how you acted."

Byakuya scoffed and shut his eyes in annoyance. "Hardly. How ridiculous."

"Come on, just try!"

He faced the other way, his eyes still closed. "It's easy to do when spoken like that. However, it's quite another to perform when you can no longer remember what it's like to be at that age."

"So?" said Renji. "No one remembers what they were doing when you're transformed."

"What I mean…" Byakuya growled in annoyance. "… is that I cannot remember my childhood. Transformation or otherwise."

Ichigo tilted his head slightly to one side. "You… can't remember your childhood?"

"It was so long ago. I was so young. Can't be helped."

Renji frowned. "I can remember my childhood. Some parts more than others, but still…"

"Your toddler years and younger?"

His lieutenant looked down. "Well… no, not that far back."

"Then you see my point."

Ichigo slapped his knees hard and moved closer to the couch where Byakuya was sitting and knelt at his feet. "Well, then let's get started."

"Started with what?" Byakuya asked. "I already informed you that I cannot remember…"

"True, so I came up with another idea. What if you were surrounded by things a toddler would like?"

"I'm not following."

"If you can't remember being a toddler and can't understand how they think, then maybe we have to make you think like a toddler. Try acting like one."

Byakuya's expression changed, now staring at Ichigo in a way he never had before. Even Ichigo couldn't read his expression. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"Act like a toddler. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

He stared at him. "I don't see that happening."

Without a word, Ichigo extended something out to him in his right hand. It was a child's pacifier.

Byakuya looked from it back to Ichigo. "You're kidding."

The look on Ichigo's face told him different. "Just put it in your mouth and…"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Please? Just for-"

"Absolutely not!" There was no way he would do something so demeaning. Why on earth would a man his age put a binky in his mouth? It was unbecoming of a noble. Even if his life depended on it, a man had to have his pride.

Seeing this going nowhere, Ichigo tried something else. "Hey, Byakuya, watch." He sat at Byakuya's feet and covered his face with his hands. Three seconds later, Ichigo removed his hands quickly and gave Byakuya a big smile.

The captain just stared at him blankly.

He did it again with the same results. His face never changed. Ichigo started to make funny faces the next time he covered his face.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

Ichigo frowned. "Playing peek-a-boo."

"… Why?"

"Kids love that stuff. I figured that if I did it, you would react somehow."

"If you continue to do that, the only reaction I'll give you is punching you in the face."

Ichigo sat back with an angry sigh. "Look, I'm trying here. So far nothing's working. I just figured that if you started to think or act like a child, you'd have a better chance of turning into one."

Byakuya sat back, resting his head on the backrest. "I fail to see how this will work. Just stop trying. It's pointless."

"I refuse to give up. We have to do this before it's too late."

"Yeah, for all we know, half the Soul Society will be babies if we don't get a move on."

Ichigo looked at Renji. "I was talking about Checkers and what will happen to him."

"That guy, too."

Byakuya frowned. "I can't do this. I can't even understand why kids are the way they are. Why can't they just keep still and be quiet? Why all the noise and running around? I don't understand that."

"Your toddler self seems to find it fun."

The captain raised a brow at him. "Indeed? I don't see how. I suppose it is a toddler thing. Must have outgrown it."

"No kidding…" muttered Renji.

Ichigo had another idea. "Then how about this... You were married, right?"

Byakuya looked at him. "… Yes."

"Didn't you ever think about having kids of your own with her? You know, raising a family?"

He looked at the ceiling. It took some soul searching but he managed to find the answer. It came easy. Mostly because he had thought about it before. "Yes. We did want a family. To be honest, I wanted to have a son of my own to carry on the family name and to follow in my footsteps."

"Did you ever picture what it would be like to have a child? What you would do together?"

"Like what?"

Ichigo remembered his own childhood. Given that like so many others he had a difficult time remembering his early past, the things he did remember were either fussy or stories that his parents told him later on when he was older. "For example, I did sleep in my parents' bed every now and then. Mostly if I had a nightmare or felt scared for some reason. Having baths together and dinnertime. Dinner was always kinda fun, I think. Like when they gave me something new to try." He chuckled to himself. "Actually, there was a time when I didn't want to eat ice cream. I didn't know what it was. It was new to me and I didn't want to try it and thought I would hate it. Mom made me eat it. I really don't remember this very well, but they told me about it later and we all laughed. My mom said that I was crying real hard and said that I didn't like it even before I tried it. Then after one lick and just inhaled it. I got it all over my face and hands and I begged her for more, saying how much I loved it."

Renji laughed. "You said you hated it before you even tried it? Dude, everyone likes ice cream."

"I was a little kid. It made sense back then. Now that I'm older and can understand better, I don't know, it just seems silly, I guess. But yeah, that really did happen." He turned back to Byakuya. "Anything like that come to mind?"

Byakuya just watched him.

"What did you picture it would be like to have a son? Or a daughter? What did you want to do?"

He pictured his life as a calm, happy family, living peacefully. Now that Ichigo mentioned it, he had pictured something he was looking forward to. He had pictured him and his wife sharing a bed with their child and waking up together in the morning and watching the sunrise. He even pictured them sleeping in and waking up with the sunlight in their room, illuminating everything. He pictured feeding his child and watching him eat it all up with a smile. His son playing in the snow in winter, eating water melon in the summer. Even if it was going to be a pain chasing his son to bed, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy it anyway. Kissing his son goodnight and then his wife and settling down for the night, child between both parents. It seemed nice. He did picture his life like that. It never turned out the way he planned, unfortunately, but he had hopes.

"Captain?" Renji was staring at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Though Byakuya didn't realize at the time, he was starting to smile at his own thoughts. It was faint, but didn't go unnoticed by his lieutenant. "It's nothing…"

Ichigo sat back. "Well, either way we need you to change as soon as possible before something bad happens to Checkers."

Renji rolled his eyes. "I know I've said this before but what the hell kind of name is that anyway?"

"What kind of name is Renji?" he muttered back.

"Hey! It happens to be a very good name and it's something to be proud of! Unlike 'Ichigo'. There's so much fun you can have with that, you know."

"We're getting off topic."

Ichigo agreed with the captain. "Right, right, sorry." He clapped his hands together and stood up. "Ok, next option since nothing else is working…"

"Are you just gonna go in circles and tell him he needs to act like a kid?"

Ichigo shot a look at Renji. "Think, act… What's the difference?" He looked back at Byakuya. "How do you feel about tickling?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "I'll break your hands if you so much as try."

"Then here." Ichigo shoved something soft into Byakuya's arms. "Hold that."

Looking down, Byakuya could see that it was his Seaweed Ambassador plush. What was it doing here? He was always sure to keep it hidden. "Just what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just hold it or cuddle it or something."

"Why?"

"It might trigger something."

Byakuya just stared at him.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Hm…"

"This is going nowhere, Ichigo. We should just give up."

"You're only saying that because you don't want him to change back."

"Of course not! He's such a little brat! I wanna wring his neck." Renji noticed his captain glaring at him. "… And I mean that in the nicest possible way, sir."

"Then how's this sound?" Ichigo stepped off to the side. "Byakuya, get down on the ground and crawl around like a baby."

Once again Byakuya gave him a look that wasn't encouraging. "Forget it."

"If it's embarrassing, I'll do it with you."

"No way." He faced the other direction.

"Come on, it's easy! Look." Ichigo got down on all fours. "See? That's all you have to do. Maybe this'll trigger something. I'll do it, too, ok?"

"Not happening."

"This pride thing with you is getting pretty old fast, Byakuya. Just do it. It'll just take a second."

"No way."

"Please?"

"No way."

"It's for a good cause!"

"No way."

"For me?"

"No way in hell."

"It'll just take a second."

"I said no way."

"Come on!"

"No way!"

"It's not as demeaning as you're making it out to be!" Ichigo crawled in a circle. "See? It's not that bad! If I can do it, so can you!"

"No way."

"Stop saying that! Watch!" Ichigo crawled on his knees, pacing in front of Byakuya's legs. "This is all I'm asking you to do. That's it! It's not like I'm asking you to make baby sounds or something. Just do it for a minute!"

"What are you doing?"

The trio looked up and saw Rukia standing in the doorway with a baby bottle. She was staring at Ichigo on the floor. Ichigo's face turned slightly pink.

"We're helping Byakuya get in touch with his inner child."

"… Uh-huh." She looked at her brother. "Is there anything I can do for you, brother?"

"No thank you." He looked at Ichigo and had second thoughts. "Then again, it would be nice if you could convince him to kindly vacate my office for a while."

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't want to change!" Byakuya snapped back. "I agree with everything Hitsugaya mentioned before. It's embarrassing and demeaning and I won't stand for it. I refuse to be seen like that for any period of time. It's not becoming of a noble or a captain. If I never change again, it would be too soon."

"A man's life is on the line here!"

"I doubt he'll be killed. Just imprisoned for a while…" Byakuya looked away. "At least, I believe that's all he'll have to endure."

"See? That's doesn't fill me with confidence. It's not the guy's fault." Ichigo sat on the ground and tried to think. There had to be a way to get Byakuya to change. This couldn't be permanent. "Is there anything else? What are we missing?"

"It's at random, Ichigo," Rukia told him. "I doubt you can trigger it."

"It was worth a try."

Rukia moved into the office and took a look at her brother. He was an adult. Nothing was different about him that she could see. There couldn't have been a way to trigger it, could there? She didn't think so but maybe there was a way and she wasn't seeing it. It was possible. He'll change back. He wasn't cured and she believed it. He would change. They just had to wait a bit longer.

Renji slid down the book case on his back and sat on the floor with a sigh. "Why don't you ask him to suck his thumb while you're at it?"

"There's an idea!"

"I was kidding!"

Byakuya held his plush in his arms and stoked the softness with his thumbs. He suddenly had an urge to press it against his face, but resisted. Still, he felt like doing it. Why? What had come over him? Maybe Ichigo was onto something after all. The next thing he knew, Rukia was sitting beside him, looking into his face, trying to read him. He glanced at her and then to the floor.

"Rukia."

"Yes, brother?"

He hesitated. "Was there… anything my child self would… enjoy? I mean, anything that would make him… me… react? I'm not quite sure how to explain this."

She thought she was following, but wasn't sure what he was asking. "Like holding hands or..?"

"Yes. Things like that…" He shot a look at Ichigo. "… Which aren't embarrassing to perform!"

He shrugged. "I was trying to help."

Rukia tried to think if there was anything like that. "Um…" She thought harder. "Well… you like to snuggle with that toy you have there a lot. And, um… you like to run around a lot, but that's not quite… Oh, you do seem to like cuddling a bit. Am I helping at all?"

Byakuya kept his eyes forward when he answered. "Yes, a little." He sighed. There was no way he would ever do those embarrassing things as an adult just to trigger a transformation. Without thinking about it, he drew his arm around his plush toy and pulled it into his chest. So soft. He really liked the feeling. No wonder he loved this thing so much when he was a child. Even now he still had an attachment to it, though the pull wasn't as strong. He pulled the doll into his lap and gave it a small hug. The way it squished against his stomach and arms felt really nice.

He shut his eyes for a moment and there was a pop.

Byakuya sat on the couch with the plush still in his lap, only now it was sitting at eye level with his tiny toddler body. He blinked in confusion.

Ichigo rushed to Byakuya at once and bent down. "Byakuya."

He blinked and looked at Ichigo. "Yeah?"

He wasted no time. "Where did you see Yurima?"

Byakuya gave it a moment's thought. "Uh… Oh, yeah! I amember! There was a buncha doctors around. Unohana lady was talking to him and told him to do something for her and stuff."

Ichigo jumped to his feet. "He's in Squad 4! Let's go!" He turned and ran out the door.

"Wait! Ichigo!" Rukia grabbed Byakuya and dashed after him. Ichigo was far ahead but she managed to catch up to him in good time. "Ichigo, hang on! We don't know if he is a member for that Squad. He could have just been one of the many Soul Reapers there asking for help."

"But Unohana was giving him orders so that must mean that he's a member of that Squad."

"Not ness-"

Ichigo flashed down the hall and then outside. He was in a hurry to reach the Division before he could leave, it seemed. Rukia had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo reached the door to the sickbay in a flash, Rukia and Byakuya right behind him and knocked loudly, sticking his head inside the room. "Captain Unohana! Are you here?"<p>

The captain shushed him. "Please keep your voice down. We have people here who are trying to rest."

"Sorry." Ichigo lowered his voice and moved inside. "I'm trying to find someone named Yurima. Is he a part of your Division?"

"Yurima?" Unohana smiled. "Way, yes. He's right over there. I'll get him for you." She turned her head to the side and called. "Yurima, would you come out here, please?"

A young boy came out from the next room. "Coming, ma'am!" He pushed his hair back with both hands and hurried over. "Yes?"

"Ichigo here is looking for you. Do you know what this is about?"

He shook his head.

Ichigo got his first look at the very person Checkers was trying to find. This boy looked very average. He wasn't much bigger than Hanataro or much stronger, although he did seem more confident.

There was no time to waste. "Yurima, my name is Ichigo. Do you know a guy named Checkers?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We knew each other. He's a friend of mine. We don't get to talk a lot, though. Why?"

They found him. It was a huge relief.

"Listen, you know all the strange things that have been happening lately?"

"Yeah. They say that it's on account of a stranger that broke in. Why?"

"… That stranger is Checkers."

Yurima's mouth fell open. "What? What are you talking about? How could it..?"

"I'll prove it to you. He's in a cell right now. Come on-"

Yurima held back. "I- it's not that I don't believe you or anything but… How could he have done this? He has no talent. No powers. That's why I became a Soul Reaper and he did not. I don't understand this. Why would he do such a thing?"

"He didn't mean to. He told me that this didn't start happening until after you came back to see him once you became a Soul Reaper."

The boy was silent.

Ichigo took a step back, hoping that Yurima would follow without having to be pulled. "Let's go. He came all this way to find you and now he's being treated like a criminal. You have to see him. Please."

He didn't move.

Unohana put a hand on his shoulder. "Please go with them, Yurima." She smiled when he turned to face her. "Sounds like they need your help. Won't you help them out, please? Hm?"

He couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. Nodding, Yurima agreed to follow them.

* * *

><p>They weren't allowed to visit the prisoner, but Rukia was all the permission they needed. She managed to convince the guard to let in the boys and have them speak for five minutes. Ichigo grabbed Yurima's arm and pulled him inside with Byakuya on his shoulders. He pulled Yurima over to the cell where Checkers was sitting, his back facing the bars.<p>

"Yo, Checkers! Look who I got." Ichigo bent in front of the bars and shoved Yurima forward. He fell to his knees before the cell.

Checkers turned slowly. Upon seeing his friend, he scurried over to the bars and leaned in close. "Yurima! Thank God! I was searching everywhere for you!"

"Why were you trying to reach me so badly?"

Checkers pulled away from the bars, realizing how close he was and didn't want to perform what he was about to explain to his friend. "You see… ever since you became a Soul Reaper and visited me… I've been able to turn people into infants. And I have no control over it. I don't understand why this is happening to me and I want it to stop. It didn't start happening until after you came by. Remember? Then this started happening so I was trying to find you and fix this. Please help me."

Yurima looked at the ground and then back at his friend. "… I don't know how…"

"What?" Ichigo and Checkers said at once.

"I- I don't understand what's happening or how I could have caused it. I don't know what to do! I want to help but I can't." His head tilted down in what appeared to be shame. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

Byakuya climbed over Ichigo's shoulder and slid down his back like a slide and then proceeded to climb on the metal bars of Checker's cell. He didn't understand or care about the situation they were in. He just wanted to play.

Ichigo remembered what Rukia had mentioned and had an idea. "Wait. What about your Zanpakuto? What if it has a leak or something and it's power rubbed off on him somehow?"

Yurima looked at the sword strapped to his hip. "You mean my Fukki?" He took it off his belt and looked at the sword still in its scabbard. "All its power entails is causing reversions in living things. I can make a full-grown tree revert back to a seedling. But I've never used it on humans before…"

"What you're describing seems to be exactly what's happening to Checkers."

He kept his eyes down. "I still don't understand how this could have happened. It's my Zanpakuto. And yet…"

"Is it possible that it has a leak or something?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it. To tell the truth, I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm not really sure how to use it yet or how much power it has. I only just got it."

Byakuya slammed into Ichigo's back, slipping and falling from the metal bars behind him. "Ouch! Would you stop that? Sit down for a minute, ok? Please?"

The tiny captain ignored him and ran off to try something else. The prison was his playground. Now Byakuya was on his knees, trying to squeeze between the bars of Checker's cell. At this age, squeezing wasn't an issue. He could fit easily through the bars. Once inside, he stood up and faced the cell bars with a smile. This was cool! He was in a big cage like an animal. He started rattling the bars with his fists and made loud animal noises, pretending to be some horrible beast.

Ichigo returned to the issue at hand. "Then never mind about that stuff. Can you at least change the people back using your sword's power?"

Yurima shrugged. "I- I don't know. Like I said, I've never used it on people before. I'm not even sure how it works."

The door to the room opened and they feared that their time was up. Instead of the guard or Rukia coming through the door, the lieutenant of Sqaud 4 came in instead.

"Isane..?" Yurima grew timid, still getting used to being a Sqaud member, it seemed. "Ma'am, I mean… Um, what are you doing here?"

"Captain Unohana told me where you'd be and asked me to come." She looked into the cell they were crouched in front of. "Is that him?"

He nodded. "That is my friend. But I swear he's not a bad person. Far from it! In fact… you could say this whole thing… is…" He looked down shamefully. "… is my fault."

Before Isane could ask him anything, he thrust his sword forward.

"My Zanpakuto is out of control! Lieutenant, it gave him this ability which he cannot control. The fault is mine and I don't know how to fix it!"

"Slow down! Calm down a second… Now what's this about?"

Ichigo explained. "Long story short, Checkers and Yurima are friends. After Yurima visited him, Checkers started to display the same powers his sword possesses and can't control it. He came here to ask Yurima if he could help him out but everyone thought he was a threat and started chasing him around and as a result, started to turn people into toddlers because he can't control it. You guys locked him up so I brought Yurima to him and now he says that he can't help him because he doesn't know how is sword did it and is still unsure of its power. And here we are."

Isane blinked. "Oh. I see."

"Can you please help me?" Yurima begged. He was already on his knees, but now he had planted his face to the floor and was begging her for answers.

She bent down and touched his back. "I can't help you fix this, but you can."

"I don't know how! I don't even know how this happened! And what about Checkers? He's not going to be killed or here the rest of his life is he?"

She shook her head. "I have a feeling that if we explain our situation then everything will be fine. In any case, once everyone's back to normal, there'll be no reason to keep him."

"But I don't know how to change them back! I don't understand how this happened!" Yurima looked close to tears.

Isane patted his back and looked him in the eye. "Your sword will tell you. Ask it."

"Huh?"

"Your Zanpakuto is still developing, but it can talk to you if you try. It's always been with you, but not always in this form. Try talking to your Zanpakuto and see if you can't help get each other stronger and get the answers we need. Understand?"

"… I think so…" Yurima still looked unsure.

Ichigo patted his shoulder. "You can do it. I know you can. It'll be easy once you get started. I bet your zanpakuto's dying to talk to you, too."

Yurima sniffled and nodded slowly. It was worth a shot. "Ok." He started to smile. "Ok, I got it. No problem."

"Awesome."

"Awesome! Awesome!" Byakuya echoed his words as he bounced around the cell happily and then started to squeeze through the bars again. "Awesome!"

"See?" said Isane. "It's not a problem. "Everything's going to be ok."

There was a loud pop and everyone turned.

Byakuya blinked, turning around. It wasn't him this time who changed.

It was Ichigo.

The sudden pop signaled the sudden change in the teen and he flopped over on the hard ground with a plop. The orange hair on his head was the only giveaway on who this tiny toddler was. His tall well-toned body had shrunk and his muscles were replaced with baby fat and soft peach colored skin. He sat up, looking around. The look on the two-year-old's face showed everyone that he was terrified of this strange new place. That terror disappeared once he found another toddler about his age. He got to his feet and toddled over to Byakuya.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi!" Byakuya greeted back with a big welcoming smile. "I'm Byakuya!"

"My name's Ichigo!"

Byakuya tilted his head to one side. "Cool! Now I know two Ichigos!"

Isane raised an eyebrow. "So he still doesn't get what's going on around here?"

"Lucky…" muttered Yurima.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and his silky outfit up and down. "Cool cwoves." He tried so hard to say clothes but failed at it cutely. "Can I touch 'em?"

"Sure!" Byakuya held out his sleeve. "Nice, huh?"

Ichigo rubbed his thumbs against the hem of Byakuya's clothing then pressed it to his face, loving the soft, smooth feeling. "Oooh! Awesome cool! How come you get such cool stuff to wear?"

Byakuya puffed out his chest proudly. "'Cause I'm a noble!"

Ichigo blinked then smiled. "Neat." He closed one eye and held up a curved hand. "I'm a pirate."

"I mean it!"

"So do I! See?" Ichigo slashed at Byakuya's clothes with his hocked hand. "Arr! Give me your booty!"

Byakuya protected his clothing from Ichigo and ran away from him playfully. "No! Bad pirate! Bad!"

They chased each other around the prison, shouting playfully all the while. Isane looked back at Yurima. "You might want to put a rush on that communication thing."

"No kidding."

The door to the room opened and Rukia stuck her head inside. "What's going on in here? What's with all the yelling?" She jumped back in time as Ichigo and Byakuya came tumbling forward and landed between her and the guard. Ichigo sat on top of Byakuya and spanked him with his hooked hand, laughing.

Byakuya cried out between laughs. "Ahh! No! My booty!"

* * *

><p>What little darlings ^-^<p>

Please review! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It was hard to keep the two calm. The last thing a toddler like Byakuya needed was a playmate who was just as bad. The two had a bad habit of running around and screaming, calling it play. Ichigo loved climbing up high places and then jumping off. Renji had his hands full trying to keep him away from the bookcases. Byakuya and Ichigo teamed up to give Renji living hell, or so it seemed. They each took a lock of Renji's hair and pulled, trying to turn his head into a merry-go-round. When they weren't doing that, they each took turns climbing on his body and hitting him or trying to trip him while he was walking down the hall and would tackle him every chance they got.

"I swear, I'm never having kids!"

Rukia was finding this whole thing quite amusing. "Aw, come on, Renji. It think it's pretty cute. You'd make a good daddy."

He shoved Ichigo away for the millionth time. "I'll kill them. Both of them."

"Renji…" Rukia shook her head, still finding this whole thing far too funny.

Byakuya ran up behind Renji with a book and slapped him hard on the butt with it while yelling "Sneak attack!" He spanked him hard again. "Take that, booty-man!"

"Knock it off!" Renji turned back to Rukia. "Why do they like doing this to me so much? They're not doing it to you!"

She had no answer for that.

Ichigo giggled while pointing. "His butt's still too big. We need to smash it down!"

"Got it! Booty bash!" Byakuya threw the book at Renji with all his might.

The lieutenant spun around and grabbed both the kids and held them in his fists. "I'll smash your heads it, I swear to God!"

Despite his harsh tone, they two toddlers never paid him any heed and just thrashed around in his grasp, laughing hysterically.

Eye twitching, Renji gave his warning another try. "Ya hear me? Calm down!"

Byakuya spat in his face.

Renji grabbed his captain and jumped to his feet. "Rukia, open that window!"

"Are you crazy? We're on the third floor!"

"Exactly!"

She stepped up and took her brother out of Renji's grasp. "Honestly. They're just kids!"

"Very annoying kids that have no respect- OW!" Renji looked down and found Ichigo standing beside him with another book in his hands.

"Got you!"

Renji snatched it away from him and shoved Ichigo aside with his foot. "See? They're out of control! OW!" He looked back down and saw Hisagi standing behind him with pen in his hand, which he had used to puncture Reni's leg. "How'd you get here?"

"Kira brought me."

"Why'd you hurt me with that thing?"

"… Everyone else was doing it."

Renji picked Hisagi up by the back of his shirt and threw him out into the hall. "Izuru! He's your problem so don't dump him on us!"

"But-"

Renji slammed the door shut before he could finish his sentence. "So how long will this thing take? Yurima, I mean and changing everyone back."

Rukia shrugged. "He has to talk to his sword and see from there. You know the same way we would to get stronger."

"But that could take forever! It took me years!"

"But you're you!" Rukia told him. "He might be better."

"Thanks."

Byakuya wiggled free from Renji's grasp and started running around the room again. Ichigo found another book and, rather than use it to throw at Renji, he put it on his head like a hat and started to chase after Byakuya. It was good to have a playmate. The two took turns chasing each other around. Then Ichigo suddenly stopped, took the book off his head and toddled over to Rukia.

He tugged on her clothes. "Miss Lady." He didn't know what her name was.

She looked down. "Yes, Ichigo?"

His big brown eyes shifted restlessly from side to side. He waved her down with his hand. She bent down. He waved again, gesturing for her to come closer. She bent down further. He waved again. Taking the hint, Rukia turned her head to the side and leaned in so he could whisper something to her. He cupped his hands around her ear and whispered hotly into her ear. "I have to go potty."

"Ohh…" She moved away and held out her hand for him to take. "Ok. Come on."

He took her hand and followed her out into the hall. He kept his eyes down and shifted restlessly the whole way to the bathroom. Rukia glanced down from time to time to see how he was doing. Ichigo started to grip the front of his pants and was walking with his legs close together.

"Going to make it?" she asked.

He looked embarrassed. "… Y- yeah." He had a quiet, timid voice which Rukia found so adorable.

When they reached the bathroom, Rukia held the door open for him. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it!" Ichigo ran inside and shut the door.

Rukia waited for him for a couple of minutes then she heard him flush and could hear the pitter-patter of his tiny feet on the linoleum. "Don't forget to wash," she called through the door.

"I know!" he called back. "I'm good at this!" She could hear him washing his hands and then the door opened and he held up both hand with pride. "See? All clean!"

She patted his head. "Good job."

Ichigo smiled proudly and held her hand, waiting for her to take him back to the room so he could play. Rukia led him back the way they came. Ichigo waved and greeted everyone they passed in the hallway.

"Hello. Hello. Hello!" Some really tall Soul Reapers carrying papers passed him by and he smiled and waved at them. "Hello!"

Rukia giggled, he was so cute. So this was the two-year-old Ichigo. How friendly and innocent.

"Hello!"

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the office, Renji was holding Byakuya by his ankles and swinging him around and yelling for him to calm down. Byakuya took the whole thing as a game and laughed while calling Renji names. Excited, Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand and raced in to help his playmate get free. Before that, Renji tossed Byakuya onto the couch and looked at Rukia.<p>

"Any chase you could find that Yurima guy and tell him to speed things up a bit?"

"I doubt it. These things take time."

"Well, I've had it up to here with these kids. I'm just their punching bag. I don't see why…"

"You make it too easy."

Renji muttered under his breath and took a step backwards to sit down, stepping on Ichigo's foot. Being so much bigger and heavier than the toddler, Ichigo's tiny foot was crushed and he let out a loud cry of pain. Renji jumped away and spun around to look at what he had done. Ichigo stood perfectly still then threw back his head and wailed. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry."

His crying turned into screaming as thick tears started to roll down his face. Seeing Ichigo crying had Byakuya standing unusually still and silent. This wasn't fun anymore. He hated to hear Ichigo cry and hated seeing it even more. He was torn between going off to play by himself elsewhere or crying because Ichigo was crying. He honestly had no idea what to do.

Knowing that Renji was helpless when it came to calming small children, Rukia rushed to the rescue. "It's ok, Ichigo. Here, let me…"

When her hand came close to his face, he slapped her hand away and took off running to the other side of the room. Still crying, Ichigo stopped and stood still, as if unsure of where to go next. He had no one to run to. He was in a strange place with strange people he did not know. There was only one person who could calm him down. So he called for her.

"Mommy!"

Rukia blinked in surprise.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ichigo stood where he was and called for his mother. "Mommy!"

She looked over her shoulder at Renji who didn't seem all that perturbed by this action. Appearently Renji didn't know about Ichigo's mother or what the history was with her and Ichigo. She was dead. But at this age, Ichigo did not know that and believed that she was still alive. She was the only one who could calm him down. Appearently no one else could do it.

Now what were they going to do?

Ichigo continued to cry for his mother, his tears soaking his shirt. "Mommy! Moooommyyy!"

Rukia tried to calm him down once more. She bent down in front of him and tried to take his hand in hers. "Ichigo, it's ok. It's-"

He recoiled from her and screamed, "I want my mommy!" He threw back his head again. "Mommy!"

This wasn't going to work. And now Byakuya was starting to sniffle. This was going to be difficult to deal with.

"Renji!" Rukia turned around. "I've got an idea. Perform kido right now. Show them a trick."

He cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"It'll be like a magic trick. Come on, do it!"

He went with her plan, ignoring the consiqences. "Ok, here it goes… Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A small red ball of light appeared between Renji's palms. He was intentionally performing a small one. It was less dangerous. Or at least it appeared that way at the time. Moments later, the kido exploded in his face, sorching his face and hair.

Ichigo, who had stopped crying long enough to watch the glowing light, blinked and then started laughing. He bounced up and down, giggling. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Was he laughing because Renji was in pain or for other reasons? Rukia had no idea.

But at least now the two kids were happy and laughing at Renji.

* * *

><p>While the toddlers were occupied with Renji, Rukia decided to fetch some snacks for them. In truth, she did find how the kids treated Renji very amusing. They just loved to abuse him for some reason. Renji was the perfect target for them, it seemed. Why was still never understood.<p>

On her way back with some easy foods the kids could eat with their hands, such as crackers and sliced fruit, she decided to pay Yuima a visit and see how he was fairing. Yurima had been given a room all to himself where he could speak privately to his Zanpakuto with few interuptions. She knocked and entered the room. Yurima was sitting with his back to the door in the standard meditative position most Soul Reapers were in when speaking to their swords. His legs were crossed and his Zanpakuto was laying across his lap still in its shealth. He turned his upper body to face her, keeping his lower half in the same position it was in at the moment.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi… Uh…" Yurima had forgotten her name already. "Um…"

"It's Rukia," she smiled. "How's it coming?"

He pouted. "Slow. At best." He turned back around with a sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. It should be easy, right? Why can't I get in contact with my Zanpakuto the way everyone wants me to?"

"It's a hard thing to do. Everyone's different."

"They didn't cover this in the academy…" he pouted again.

Rukia set her basket on the floor and sat down beside him. "Have you found anything out?"

Yurima blinked. "Well… There is one…"

"What is it?"

He grinned sheepishly at her and pointed to his sword. "I found out that my sword's female."

She blinked back. "Really?"

"Yeah," he gave a weal chuckle. "I didn't know that they had genders… Maybe I just wasn't paying attention or something. But yeah, it's a girl. I haven't found much else out though…"

"Take your time. There's no rush."

He looked at her again. "No rush? Everyone's telling me to hurry up and fix this already and I don't know how yet. And then there's Checkers who's still in prison. All these Soul Reapers are now babies and it's all my fault. Not Checker, mine! I'm the one that did this. It's not his fault but everyone's making him out to be the bad guy around here."

She patted his back. "It's ok. They're just fed up with taking care of kids. They never covered that at the academy, remember? And Chekcers is fine. Nothing bad's going to happen to him. They're just keeping g him locked up until this whole thing's over and done with, ok? He's not going to be tortured or killed for anything. He's free to go once this is over. And you shouldn't rush just for them. There's a right way to do everything. Take your time. Don't stress yourself out."

Yurima smild weakly at her. "Yeah… Ok…"

"But the thing you should put a rush on is trying. Nothing's going to happen if you don't try. And if you talk to your Zanpakuto, that's great. It's not just about the babies, it's also about getting stronger. Do this for you and not for anyone else. And you know what? I'm betting that your Zanpakuto wants to talk to you, too. It'll be easy once you let her know that you want to talk. You know how talkative girls are, right?"

"Yeah…" Slowly a smile appeared on Yurima's face. "Yeah." Then a big grin. "Yeah! You're right! It'll be easy then for sure! I can't wait! I'm gonna do it right now!" He faced the wall and shut his eyes, smiling to himself while attempting to call his sword once again.

Smiling, Rukia stood up, took the basket of goodies and tiptoed out of the room. Yurima just needed some confidance. That was all.

When she got back to the room, Renji was about ready to put the two toddlers through the wall. She made it back just in time for snacks. "Anyone hungry?"

Silly question. The two toddlers stopped what they were doing and ran over to Rukia looking expectedly at the basket she was carrying.

"Is it candy?" Ichigo asked, hopeful.

"No, but it's something good," Rukia told him.

"Like candy?"

"No, there's no candy."

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then what is it?"

"It's good."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "You sure it's not candy?"

"It ain't candy, you idiot! Get it through your head!" Renji snapped.

Rukia ignored him and told the boys to sit by the table to eat.

Byakuya and Ichigo obeyed very well and sat down waiting for their food. Rukia set the basket down and set something in front of them. Their snack was crackers and fruit. Byakuya looked excited but Ichigo looked disappointed.

"Are you sure you don't have candy?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No. But this is good stuff."

He pouted. "I guess so…"

"If you don't want it, I can always give it to Renji. I'm sure he'd like it."

Without a word, Ichigo started eating his snack quickly, not wanting Renji to have any of it. Byakuya was doing the same, eating with both hands quickly. Rukia had also brought along some milk for them to drink and started pouring them each a glass.

"So what did you guys play while I was gone?"

"Beat the crap out of Renji," muttered the lieutenant angrily.

The two toddlers started talking excitedly about their day, telling Rukia every detail. Ichigo illustrated a sword using his cracker and showed Rukia how he defeated the evil Renji monster. Byakuya's voice got loud and excited when it was his turn to speak. Soon the two of them were talking over each other, competing for Rukia's attention, each wanting to tell her their own story for how it happened.

While they finished their meal, Rukia went over to see to Renji. "How are you holding up?"

He slashed across his own throat with the side of his hand, illustrating how he wanted to die.

"Come on. They're cute."

"To you maybe. To me, they're just trying to see how long it takes me to kill one of them. It's a freaking game to them."

"Most things are with little kids."

Renji scoffed, looking away. Then he looked back. "Oh, by the way, did you see that guy yet? The one with the um… What's his face?"

"Yurima?"

"Yeah, that's it. So?"

She gave him the news. "It's slow going, but he's making progress. He should have the cure for all this real soon." She really didn't know if it would be soon or not, but she had to give Renji something to hope for.

"Can't he speed it up or something?"

"He's in a room all to himself and spending very moment he has to figure this out. I'm pretty sure he's going as fast as he can."

Renji wordlessly dragged himself over to the window and looked outside. This was his way of pouting. As long as he was quiet and didn't do anything to upset the kids.

Rukia looked back and found the two boys finishing up at the table. Byakuya was eating more slowly now, nibbling on an apple slice Rukia had cut up for him. Ichigo, on the other hand, way laying across the tabletop, looking like he was about to fall asleep. The two must have been tired after all their play.

She bent down to speak to her brother. "Byakuya, do you want to take a nap?"

He shook his head and nibbled on the apple.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. His eyelids drooped.

"You look tired."

He shook his head and pried his eyes open.

She then looked at Ichigo who was now drooling on the table. "Ichigo?"

He opened his eyes and sat up blinking heavily. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were unfocused and staring off into the distance.

"Ichigo, would you like to take a nap?"

He blinked. Then he gave a shake of his head.

"Oh?"

He looked at her with sleepy eyes. "I'm not tired…"

What a little lair.

"If you say so." She looked back at Byakuya. "Are you still hungry, Byakuya?"

He looked at her and nibbled on the apple, finishing it off. He said something into the slice that she couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

There was a thud and Rukia turned, finding Ichigo collapsed on the table, out like a light.

She smiled and gathered him up, lifting him onto the couch to sleep. Next she picked up Byakuya who didn't fuss or fight her. Looked like he was ready to give in, too. She laid them both on opposite ends of the couch and covered them up with a blanket. Ichigo sprawled out and slept with his mouth wide open. Byakuya rolled onto his side and sucked his thumb.

"They're so cute."

Renji muttered under his breath. "Yeah… Freaking adorable…"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

This story will be reaching its end soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

For the next 20 minutes, Renji had a chance to rest while the toddlers slept on the couch. They didn't move much during that time, sleeping on opposite ends of the couch and sharing the blanket Rukia had covered them with. Ichigo slept on his back, but was slowly sliding off the couch. His left arm and head were already hanging over the edge, leaving Rukia to tuck him back in. Byakuya sucked his thumb and remained quiet. He was a calm sleeper compared to Ichigo.

Renji banged his head against the glass and turned away from the window. "Do you think Yurima has a cure yet?"

"It's only been an hour since I last talked to him. Just give him some time."

"Could you check?"

"I just did."

"Again."

"Renji…"

"What?"

"They're asleep and calm. They're quiet, so what's the problem?"

There were twin pops and the toddlers on the couch returned to their normal ages, yelling in pain. Being toddlers, their bodies were much smaller than their adult bodies, allowing them to both fit on the couch without making contact with the other. Their legs alone were too long to stretch out on the couch together as adults. When their bodies grew back to normal, their tall forms made contact with the one opposite them. Ichigo's leg stretched out, hitting Byakuya between the legs. Byakuya's left foot, at the same time, kicked Ichigo in the jaw. Both sat up at once, yelling in pain. Ichigo held his face while Byakuya doubled over, holding his crotch.

Renji doubled over, too, but only because of his laughter. Seeing his captain and Ichigo growing rapidly and kicking each other in such a way was hilarious.

Ichigo scuttled back and looked around. "What the hell happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Still wincing, Byakuya looked at him. "That's what I want to know. Why'd you kick me like that?"

"Me? You kicked me!"

"You did it first."

Rukia went over to explain. "You both changed into toddlers. Even You, Ichigo. You changed, too."

He blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Rukia smiled. "On the plus side, you two got along great. Best of friends."

Byakuya and Ichigo looked at each other and turned away.

"Impossible."

"Ridiculous."

"With him? We actually got along?"

"Such an idea…"

"Well, it's true," Rukia told them. "You two got along great. Played together and everything. It was cute."

Now fully awake, things suddenly came into perspective for Ichigo. "Wait a minute. Did you just say that I changed, too?"

"Yup. You were a cute little two year old."

He blinked. "I don't remember changing at all. I don't remember anything."

"Welcome to the club…" Byakuya muttered.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and Renji. "So what did I do while I was… you know?"

"Oh, nothing much. You just smacked Renji around a bit, had a snack and fell asleep on the table so I put you on the couch. You played most of the time."

"Then you cried like a little brat," Renji added. "You were calling for your mommy and everything."

"I did?"

"That was your fault," Rukia told Renji. "You stepped on his foot and made him cry."

"Still, he was a real baby about it."

"You're bigger than him! It really hurt."

"The point is he cried like a little baby. What a brat."

Byakuya looked at the stunned look on Ichigo face and felt like smirking, though he didn't. "Now you know what it's like," he told him. "What do you have to say now?"

Ichigo shrugged and looked at him. "Actually… it's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"Huh?"

"What?"

All eyes were on Ichigo now.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged again. "I know how you guys feel and everything hearing about how you were crying and did such childish things in front of other people who you worked hard to get respect from and all. But it's not as bad if you don't remember it."

"What?" Renji said again.

"I mean, sure it's embarrassing that I did all that, but I don't remember any of it so it's not that big a deal for me. It's not like I lived through it and remembered it or anything. You're just telling me what I did so it's not that big a deal for me I guess. It'd be worse if I remember doing it. But hey, that was the little me and I'm not him anymore so…"

Byakuya was a bit disappointed that Ichigo didn't feel as humiliated as he did over this whole thing. Clearly Ichigo had a better way of looking at the situation. For Byakuya, not knowing or remembering was just as embarrassing as if he did. Having no control over anything his child self did was hard to cope with.

The captain looked at his sister. "What of Yurima? I understand that we had to find him in order to get answers."

"Been there, done that," Ichigo interrupted.

Rukia took over from there. "We found him, brother. However, he's unsure of how to fix all this. So far, he's been by himself trying to talk to his Zanpakuto in order to cure everyone."

"How is that coming?"

"Slow, but he's making progress."

"That's good." Byakuya stood up now that the pain had subsided. "Let's try not to disturb him for a while. It'll take away from his comunication time."

A thought occurred to Ichigo at that moment. "Hey, I wonder how Rangiku's doing with Toshiro?"

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was cute when he was a happy playful baby. Not so much when he was crying or fussing in some way. Rangiku needed a break from this captain now, too. So she did the smart thing and got help from Squad 4. Unohana managed to make a very effective baby formula which Rangiku was anxious to be a part of. She got a couple of bottles for her captain and fed them to him, in hopes that it would calm him down enough so that she could rest.<p>

The formula was effective, however it didn't put her captain to sleep like she had wanted. All it did was make him very drowsy. He was too tired to fuss or do anything for that matter. So when Rangiku picked him up and moved him over to the couch, he had no energy to complain and laid there limply.

Hopefully he would nap soon. But Rangiku wasn't waiting around for that and took the other couch and laid down for her own nap. Surely her captain would be fine on his own for a while. Just when she was about to get comfortable, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh..! What?"

Ichigo opened it and went inside. "How are things going in here?"

"Oh, fine. I was just about to take a nap."

"Where's Toshiro?"

"He's over there." She pointed to the couch where Hitsugaya was laying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I gave him some formula, but he's not asleep yet. Maybe I didn't give him enough."

Ichigo spotted a row of bottles on the coffee table. Most had milk inside or formula, but a couple looked strange. "Um… What's in these?"

She looked at the one he was pointing to. "Oh. Well, if the formula wasn't going to work, I was going to try giving him some sake next. Always works for me."

"You were gonna get him drunk?"

"No, just sleepy so he'd nap."

Ichigo grabbed the baby and took him out of the room, feeling that he would be safer with them. This woman had no idea what she was doing. "I'll take it from here."

Once outside the office, he passed the baby on to Rukia and told her what Rangiku was planning on doing to the helpless infant. "Is she insane?"

"Stupid or desperate is more like it…"

"Ichigo! There you are!"

He turned around and saw Ikkaku running towards him with the toddler version of Yumichika attached to his leg.

He held up his leg showing everyone his burden. "Just take this damn kid already! I can't take it anymore!"

Rukia frowned. "You mean you came all this way just to pass him off to Ichigo?" Ikkaku was pretty far from Squad 11.

"This kid's been driving me nuts! Just take him already!"

Yumichika held onto Ikkaku's leg tightly. "I wanna play!"

"Leave me alone!" Ikkaku spat.

"Play!" the toddler whined.

"No! Get off!"

"Not until you play with me!"

"Never!"

Ichigo bent down and tickled Yumichika's ribs. The toddler squealed and fell off Ikkaku's leg easily. From there Ichigo picked him up and held him. "Fine, I'll watch him for a while."

No sooner was his leg free was Ikkaku long gone. He didn't even wait around to thank Ichigo for taking over for him.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia. "Now what?"

"We could just-"

POP!

Ichigo landed on the ground hard, Yumichika landing on top of him, back in toddler form.

Rukia sighed. "Or… I could handle everyone from this point on…"

The orange haired toddler shoved Yumichika off his body and sat up whining. "What'd you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"You fell on me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The baby in Rukia's arms drooled on her chest and cooed loudly. Between him and the two toddlers fighting by her feet, Rukia knew she had her hands full.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was a lot calmer than he was before when he was with Byakuya. Perhaps that was due to the fact that Renji was no longer in sight. He had taken off the moment he heard the pop in the hallway and wouldn't be showing up again for some time.<p>

Byakuya didn't last in his adult form very long either. He had changed back the moment Rukia entered the room with the others. To keep them occupied, she had gotten them some blank forms to draw on and a bunch of writing tools. Ichigo commented that he had never used anything beside crayon before and was excited about using a pen like adults. Soon he was scribbling away on the paper between Byakuya and Yumichika. Byakuya moved his pen slowly over the paper, trying to make a good drawing worthy of a noble. It was expected of him. But his drawings turned out to be just like any other toddler's: scribbles.

"What are you making?" Ichigo asked, leaning over the table to peek at Byakuya's work.

Byakuya covered it up with both hands. "Don't look! It's not done yet!"

"Is it a secret?"

The noble child flattened his body on top of the paper, covering it. "… It's not done!"

"I just want to know what it is."

"Not done!"

Ichigo sat back down and looked over at Yumichika who was happily doodling on his piece of paper. "What are you drawing?"

Yumichika smiled proudly and held up the paper, showing it off. "It's it pretty?"

Ichigo and Byakuya's heads cocked to one side. "Uh… What is it?"

He pouted. "It's a butterfly. Can't you tell?"

They really couldn't. No one could. His drawing skills were lacking to say the least. It just looked like a ball of yarn someone had unraveled and left on the paper.

He slammed the paper down in a huff. "Hmph! You know nothing of beauty…"

Byakuya got up from his seat and went over to Rukia, tugging on her pant leg. "Um… I made this for you." He held up the drawing shyly.

Rukia took it in one hand, still holding Hitsugaya in the other. "Oh..! It's…" What was it? More scribbles. "It's… lovely."

"It's a horsy."

"Oh!" Thank God he told her that. "It's very good. Well done!" She patted his head and he smiled.

From across the room, Rukia could see that Ichigo was glaring. Was he jealous? Suddenly, Ichigo came running over with his drawing in hand. Next thing she knew, Ichigo was presenting it to her, the paper inches from her face. "Here! This is for you!"

She took the paper out of her face and looked. It was about the same as Byakuya's when it came to skill. "Wow… Um, what is it?"

He pointed to it and explained. "It's a spaceship. See? And there are the aliums coming out there and there's the moon where they live. See?"

He meant aliens, she was sure of it. Yet another mispronunciation.

Yumichika blinked. "What's a spaceship?"

"What's an alium?" asked Byakuya.

"There's these green men that live in outside space and come down here with special beams that go 'peoom, peum'!" Ichigo explained. "And they look just like that!" He pointed to the drawing he made.

The baby in Rukia's arms started fussing. Hitsugaya was no longer being calm and mellow. "Oh. Looks like I have to get him a bottle…"

"I'll get it!" Ichigo volunteered. "I'll go."

"Me, too!" said Byakuya. "I'll help!"

"Well…" It wasn't that far a walk. Now that everything was mixed up, offices being turned into temporary nurseries, a lot of offices had been pushed together. Though they were still in Squad 6 territory, Squad 10's was just down the hall. Hitsugaya's office was now next-door to this one. This was mostly for the sake of keeping all the toddlers and people with knowledge of babies, like Ichigo, very close by. This had been put into effect only a couple hours ago. For convenient purposes more than anything else. Rangiku was right next-door now with a whole bunch of baby bottles on the table inside. Both toddlers seemed to want to help and she couldn't leave them alone to get them herself and if she went with them, what was she going to do with Yumichika who had no interest in going anywhere at the moment? It was so close by… "Alright. Do you know where the bottles are?"

Ichigo nodded. Paused. Then he shook his head.

"They're right next-door on the table. Just go out this door and turn to your left. You should be able to see them from the hall."

"Ok, got it!" Ichigo and Byakuya raced to the door, both wanting to be the first ones out. They went right.

"It's the other way."

They passed by the door a second time, going left.

Ichigo reached the door first, but Byakuya pushed him out of the way, opening it first. He flung the door wide open and found no one inside. Rangiku must have run off somewhere. The bottles were still on the table. Byakuya ran for them, but Ichigo wrapped his arms around his legs, tripping him. Ichigo stepped on Byakuya's back, making a dash for the table. Ichigo was then grabbed from behind by the toddler he tripped and pulled back. Byakuya pulled himself up with the hem of Ichigo's T-shirt and tried to pull him away from the table.

"I'll bring it to Rukia!"

"No, I'm gonna bring it!" Ichigo pushed him away.

Refusing defeat, Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's pants and pulled them down over his ankles and made a dash for the bottles. Normally Ichigo would have been able to not only avoid being pantsed but also would have been able to pull them up quickly if it ever did happen. But the uncoordinated toddler was having a hard time doing it. He ended up tripping and falling over onto his back. Ichigo pulled on his pants but they wouldn't go over his knees, his legs being bent at the time. He pointed his legs and found that his pants slipped on quite easily after that. However, he still couldn't get them on. Laying on his back was preventing him from pulling them all the way up.

By this time, Byakuya had already reached the table and was selecting his bottle. "Huh?" Some of these bottles were filled with something weird. "What is this stuff?"

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and tried pulling his pants up that way. Same problem.

Byakuya looked from each bottle with confused curiosity. "Which one is it?" Rukia never told him which one to get. Did she want all of them? Just one or one of each?

Ichigo got on his knees and pulled as hard as he could to get his pants back on. Being on his knees was preventing them from moving even an inch, but Ichigo couldn't understand that. This was getting so stressful and he was debating whether or not to start crying. He stood on his feet and gave it one last attempt. His pants slipped back on and he sighed, relieved and tired from all his efforts. Then he stormed over to Byakuya and slapped him in the back of his head. "Meanie! What'd you do that for?"

"Ow!" Byakuya turned around and shoved Ichigo. "That hurt!"

Ichigo shoved back. "You did it, too! And you started it!"

"You're a jerk!"

"No, you are!"

Yumichika stepped into the room next. "What's taking so long? Rukia's getting mad."

The two stopped their bickering and stepped back.

"That's right. She needs the bottles for the baby."

Ichigo turned to the table, looking to be the first one back with them and earn praise from Rukia. She might even give him a gift if he did well. She might give him candy for doing such a good job and making her happy. Anything to get attention. There was no way he was going to let Byakuya have all her attention for himself. He made a grab for a bottle then stopped. "How come it's a funny color?"

Yumichika walked over and looked at the bottles. "Think it's juice?"

Ichigo grabbed the bottle off the table and drank a little bit of it. It burned his throat. "Ahh! It's fire! My mouth's burning!" He grabbed a bottle of clear liquid thinking it was water and chugged it back. That one tasted awful and hurt his tongue. "Ahh! Ow!"

Byakuya and Yumichika looked at the bottles, confused. "How does it burn? It's water stuff. Is it too hot or something?"

"No, it just burns! Ow! My 'ongue is on fire!" Ichigo threw the bottle to the floor and hunched over spitting onto the floor. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. It hurt so much! "You try it!"

Byakuya backed up. If that was how Ichigo reacted, he didn't dare try it himself. Byakuya was smarter than that.

The same couldn't be said for Yumichika, though. He grabbed one of the funny looking bottles and took a sip of it. "Waaahhh! Hurts! Ow! OW!" He sat on the ground and started crying. "Owie! Owie!"

Byakuya looked at the table and grabbed the bottles that looked a lot like milk inside and started back. "I'll take this to Rukia." He started out the door.

"W-wait!" Ichigo grabbed the last bottle with milk remaining and ran after him. "Hang on!"

In the hall, Byakuya was fumbling with the bottles in his arms. His tiny chubby arms could only carry so much. Five bottles was too much and he started dropping them. He bent down to pick up the ones he dropped only to have more fall. He switched hands thinking it would help, but it didn't. Same issue. Ichigo ran past him, trying to reach Rukia first. Face scrunched up in concentration and determination, Byakuya held out the hem of his kimono and used it like a basket to carry his load back to the room.

Ichigo reached the door first with his lone bottle in hand. "Rukia! I got-"

Byakuya came running at full speed with the bottles in his kimono and into Ichigo from behind. The bottles went all over the floor and rolled in different directions. One bottle landed nearby and both made a grab for it. They reached it at the same time and started a tug of war over it.

"Gimme!"

"Mine!"

"I'm giving it to Rukia!"

"No, I am!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

Rukia intervened. "Stop it, both of you. Why don't you both hand it to me at the same time together? That's fair and it'll make me happy to see you work together."

They looked from her to each other then walked step by step over to her and handed the bottle over.

"Thank you. Both of you. Good job." She stuck the bottle in Hitsugaya's mouth and he started to drink.

Yumichika came staggering into the room panting. "You left me? How could you? Rukia, they left me alone!"

"You made it back ok, though."

Yumichika pointed at the two boys. "Punish!"

"Ok, ok…" She looked at the boys. "Next time don't leave him all alone, ok? Stay together, alright?"

They nodded.

Hitsugaya didn't finish the bottle. He had enough and pushed it away and started fussing again. Rukia lifted him up onto her shoulder and patted his back. He gave a small burp then started sucking on her hair, grabbing a fistful and sticking it in his mouth. She pulled her hair out of his hand and tried to brush it off to the other side. He kept reaching for it.

"Come on, little guy. How about you nap for me, huh?"

He slept enough. True, babies needed a lot of sleep and slept most of the day, but he wanted to do something else. He wanted to spend his time awake and explore. He started bouncing on her lap and grunted. He wanted to play.

Getting the message, Rukia set him on the floor and watched him crawl around and look at things. Yumichika started chasing after him and laughed went the baby crawled away.

Not everyone was having a good time, though. Ichigo was starting to look a little green. His stomach gurgled. "Ohh!" He held his tummy and hunched over.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?"

He stood where he was and whined. "I don't feel so good… My tummy hurts..!"

"It hurts?" Rukia got up from the chair and bent down in front of him. "Why? Did you eat something bad? Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "No… I didn't eat any…" Ichigo lowered his head and vomited right there. Byakuya leapt back and hid behind his sister. Yumichika screamed and leapt onto the couch, hiding behind a pillow. Hitsugaya just sat there, watching. Ichigo lifted his head and started crying.

Rukia tried to console him. "It's ok. It's ok. We'll get you something to settle your stomach, ok?"

He looked at the mess he left on the floor and cried some more.

"We'll get you cleaned up. Come on. Over here."

Ichigo sniffled and followed her out of the room, shuffling along weakly.

She didn't want to leave the kids alone. She flagged out a passing Soul Reaper and asked them to stay with the boys for a few minutes. Squad 4 was set up all over the place now. There was a nurse station in every division now. It wouldn't take long to find someone to help. She walked hunched over, keeping a hand on Ichigo's back, guiding him on where to go.

They reached an office packed with members from Squad 4. They all looked at Ichigo with pity when they saw him toddle in still crying and dripping with vomit. One of the women bent down with a cloth and started to wipe him off.

"We may need to change his clothes…" The nurse looked him over. "His shirt's clean, but he splattered a bit on his pants and shoes…"

Ichigo cried again and wiped his tears off on the back of his hand. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. It's not your fault…"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. Really."

He kept crying.

The nurse cleaning him off sniffed the vomit sticking to his pant legs. "Strange…"

"I can't believe you smelled it!" said another nurse.

"No, no… It's strange. It smells like alcohol."

"What?"

"But Ichigo's too young to drink. And he wasn't anywhere near…" Rukia remembered what Ichigo had informed her before he changed. Rangiku had filled some bottles with sake and other alcohol and left them on the table with the bottles of milk. She had sent Ichigo next door into that very office to get the bottles for Hitsugaya. "Oh, Rangiku..!"

"What's that?"

"Rangiku had filled some baby bottles with sake and intended to feed it to the children hoping that they'd be a little calmer."

"Is she insane? Children his age and younger can't handle alcohol. It makes them sick!"

Rukia bent down and asked Ichigo gently, "Did you drink from those bottles, Ichigo?"

He sniffled and answered meekly. "I thought it was juice…" He started crying again. "Are you mad? I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm not mad…" She patted his head. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Someone filled those bottles with yucky stuff that makes you sick."

He sniffled again. "Why? Are they mean people?"

"No, just stupid."

He wiped his nose off on his sleeve and coughed. "So you're not mad?"

"No, of course not."

A nurse handed Ichigo a small cup of pink liquid. "Drink this. It'll help you feel better."

He didn't take it.

"You don't want to throw up again, do you?"

He took the cup and drank from it slowly. He made a face but drank anyway. "It's crispy on my teef." He meant 'teeth' of course.

"Yes, we crushed the pills up to allow you to drink it. It's easier for kids to take it this way. It's the powder that's giving you that feeling."

He sipped on it some more.

"Would you like to change your dirty pants and shoes?"

He nodded, his lips still wrapped around the cup.

The nurse helped him undress and gave him a small hakama to wear and a pair of socks. They didn't have any shoes for him to wear, but he didn't mind since he wasn't going outside at all. They agreed to wash his outfit and give it back to him when they were cleaned.

"Thank you very much," Rukia told them and gave Ichigo a gentle nudge.

"Thank you," he chirped and hid behind his cup shyly.

The nurses bid him good bye and they left.

* * *

><p>Stupid Rangiku... -_-'<p>

The next one might be the last one. I haven't decided yet.

Review anyway please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Now that the mess was cleaned up and Ichigo's stomach had settled, things were winding down a bit. Rukia sat on the couch with Ichigo snoozing in her lap. The nurse warned that the medicine they gave to him might make him a bit drowsy but that was good. He needed to sleep this off. Now he was laying on her lap, his head on her chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. Hitsugaya was still crawling around playfully and Yumichika was chasing him happily. He even tried teaching the baby how to make pretty drawings, but all he wanted to do was nibble on the pen given to him. He was a little too young for drawing.

Byakuya on the other hand was staring at Rukia and Ichigo. He wanted to be on her lap, too. So far Ichigo was getting all the attention and he wanted Rukia to notice him. He stood at her feet and stared up at her.

She looked down. "Yes?"

He wordlessly started climbing onto her lap, shoving Ichigo aside.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. He's sleeping."

Byakuya slid down pouting bitterly. "I wanna be up there, too."

"Ichigo's not feeling well. You can be on my lap later, ok?"

He turned away and walked across the room. In his tiny brain, Byakuya had come up with a brilliant plan. Maybe if he was hurt, too, Rukia would pay attention to him and dump Ichigo. He didn't really want to hurt himself, but he had to make her believe that he was really injured. He took a book off the shelf and dropped it on his foot. It didn't hurt very much, but he started to carry on like it did.

"Ouch! Oh, my foot! Oh, no! Rukia help me! Help me!"

She turned and saw him standing there looking at her expectantly with a thin book on his toes. "What kind of game are you play, Byakuya? You shouldn't call for help when you don't really need it."

He kicked the book aside. Plan B. He went over to the plant in the corner and tipped it over. Once the plant was on its side, Byakuya laid down beside it and called for Rukia again. "Oh! Oh, help! Rukia, help! I'm hurt! I crashed and broke my leg! I need help!"

Rukia wasn't buying it for a minute. His calls for help sounded so fake. He wasn't even screaming or crying and she didn't hear a crash of any sort. She ignored him.

Byakuya lay on his back for another minute and then sat up, looking at the back of her head. He stood up and stomped over to her and stood in front of the couch where she was. "Hey! I said I'm hurt!" He stomped his foot on the ground, hard. "My leg. Is. Broken!"

She looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah! See!" He stomped again. "It's broked! Help me!"

Ichigo started to slip off her lap and she held him tighter to keep him from falling. She brushed his orange hair out of his face and cradled him.

All in front of her brother.

Jealous and frustrated, Byakuya threw himself onto the floor and started throwing a tantrum. "It's broken! My leg's hurt real bad! It hurts! Help me, help me help me!" He kicked and pounded the ground with his fists. "Ow! Owie! Owie, owie ow!"

"Byakuya…"

"Just help me already! Love me, too! I need help!"

"You want help or attention?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes!"

"Yes to which one? Help or attention?"

"Yes!" He banged his head on the floor. "Ow!" he held his head and started crying. "You don't even care!"

Rukia sighed. Poor Byakuya. There just wasn't enough of her to go around. "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

He blinked and stared at her. He swallowed and looked away. "… Maybe…" he mumbled.

"Should I kiss it and make it better?"

He pouted. "I guess so…"

"Ok, where does it hurt?"

He didn't answer.

"Is it your head?"

He didn't say.

"How about your foot? Or is it your butt?"

He started giggling. "Yeah…"

"Yeah what?"

"Kiss it."

"Kiss what?"

"Kiss my butt!" he laughed.

Rukia played along of course. "Where?"

"My butt!"

"Your butt?"

"Yeah! Kiss it! Kiss my butt!"

"Oh, ok… But I get to kiss your head first."

"No, my butt! Kiss it first!"

"No, give me your head."

He crawled under the coffee table and stuck his butt in the air. "Kiss it!"

"That's not your head. Where's your head?"

"Here it is!" Byakuya laughed, wiggling his butt. "Kiss it! Kiss it!"

"Oh, I don't think so…"

"Do it!"

There was a loud pop and all the children changed back at once. Byakuya's body grew and he hit his head on the bottom of the table with a loud thunk. Ichigo grew back to his normal size and crushed Rukia under his taller, heavier body. Yumichika changed back giving Hitsugaya a piggy back ride and fell face-first into the floor. Hitsugaya, being on top, was unharmed but slid off Yumichika's back and onto the floor.

"Finally…" Rukia breathed and began to shove Ichigo. "Get off me already!"

"Huh?" He looked down and spotted her under him on the couch. "Oh, sorry."

Too big to stay under the table, Byakuya, lifted it up with one hand and slowly backed out from under it. "How did I get under there? And why?"

"You were playing a game," Rukia told him. "You were smaller then so you could fit easily."

Ichigo stood up brushing himself off. "Why was I on top of you like that?"

"You were taking a nap."

Ichigo's cheeks started to turn a slight pinkish color. "Oh." When he was younger, he had a habit of sleeping on his mother's lap whenever she was sitting down and he felt tired. He cuddled in her lap regardless if he felt tired or not just to snuggle on her lap. If she was reading something, he'd sit right there and ask her to read it to him. If she was watching TV, he'd plop down right there and relax on her lap or sit beside her and cuddle up under her arm. To think that he did the same thing to Rukia was kind of embarrassing.

"For crying out loud!" Everyone turned and looked at Yumichika. "He ditched me again, didn't he? I was with Ikkaku before and I know I was with him when I changed. Now I'm here. Did he dump me off on you guys? Can't I relay on him for anything?"

Byakuya noticed the overturned plant. "What happened here? Who was roughhousing?"

"You," his sister answered.

"Me?" he looked surprised.

She explained. "You wanted attention so you threw a bit of a tantrum."

"Me?" Byakuya looked very surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I watched you do it."

He blinked. "But… why? A tantrum is so… so childish."

"Hello?" Ichigo raised a brow at him.

"I only mean that it's not very…"

"You're a little kid. Who cares about appearances at that age?"

"I was raised better than that."

"At two years old you're not really listening at a strong level. And you don't really understand why. You just think 'if it feels good, do it' at that age. Forget reason."

He faced away from Ichigo. "I know better than that."

"At that age you're lucky if you can spell 'cat'. You're still figuring out that there aren't monsters in your closet and stuff like that. You think you can reason about honor and nobility and things like that? You can't even get dressed by yourself."

"Calling me an idiot, Kurosaki?"

"No, no. I was just…"

Someone knocked on the door and a nurse from Squad 4 entered with a small bag. "Pardon me. Ichigo's clothes are all cleaned…" She spotted the teen standing in front of the couch. "Oh, nice to see you back. These are yours. Bye now." She left giggling a little.

Ichigo opened the bag and took out a pair of small pants with a hole in the left knee. It was hard to believe that he was really that small at one time. These pants were barely the size of his forearm. He fished around in the bag of something else. The only thing left were a pair of small Velcro shoes. "What the..?" He pulled them out for all to see.

Yumichika giggled. "So tiny… And what a hideous design. No sense of taste whatsoever…"

But Ichigo wasn't interested in fashion tips. He remembered these shoes, oddly enough. He flipped them over. Exactly how he remembered them. They had a soccer ball design on the heel of his soles. He loved that design as a child and would deliberately step in the mud just the see the treads left behind. He thought they were cool looking. He remembered playing with them, too. Turning his shoes into rocketships and racecars whenever he could. He would stick his toys in them and fly them around, running around in his socks. They finally had to get him a new pair when he filled them with dirt and filled it with water, trying to grow a tree like he saw on TV. He didn't know why. He just loved this pair very much. Seeing them again brought back a lot of memories. And they were just shoes.

Hitsugaya then asked the same question everyone else had been since this whole thing started. "Is there a cure yet?"

"I don't want to bother Yurima. I think it's best if he comes to us with the answer," said Rukia. "What if he's close to a breakthrough and we mess things up by going in at the wrong moment? He could be sealing the deal and then bam! We interrupt him and he has to go through it all over again."

For Byakuya, this was something he hadn't thought of. Rukia was pretty wise. She managed to think of something that never occurred to him.

"Even so, shouldn't we just see how it's coming along?" Yumichika asked.

"Be patient."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one am tired of this. I just want this whole thing to be done and over with."

"And we don't?" Hitsugaya looked offended. "I drink out of a bottle for God's sake! At least you don't have to wear daipers… and deal with changing back right in the middle of it." His face turned pink.

Yumichika chuckled. "True, true… That would be pretty awkward…"

"Don't look so amused."

The 5th seat began to make his way toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bone to pick with Ikkaku for ditching me."

"You ok on your own?"

"I'm no child."

"… Just give it a minute or two," Ichigo muttered.

Hitsugaya sat on the couch and slumped down, appearing to be exhausted. "What's taking him so long?"

"He'll get it, he'll get it."

"Not soon enough. It's only a matter of time before we change back again. So far, I've been my normal age for short bursts, spending most of my time as an infant."

"Same as the rest of us," said Byakuya.

"I'm aware of that. But still… Work is piling up and I feel so handicapped. No one will let me go off on my own or do anything without supervision. My own Squad members don't want me to do paperwork out of fear that I'll change and hurt myself on the pen or fall out of the chair and hurt myself or something. The changes come with no warning and they're so abrupt."

The others agreed. Byakuya would change in the middle of his sentences and then change back with no warning, having to figure out where he is and the situation he was in. It was difficult. Even Ichigo was beginning to understand what they were going through.

The captain of Squad 6 looked around the room. "Where's Renji?"

"He ran off," Rukia told him quite honestly.

Hitsugaya turn away with a scoff. "Couldn't handle it, huh?" He muttered the word 'puss' under his breath.

"I know, I know. But it may have been for the best. I mean, he was about to throw Byakuya out the window."

"He was about to what?" Byakuya looked up.

Ichigo sighed looking around. "How much time do you think we have until we change again?"

"Hard to say. Last time it was about five minutes or so. Before that, Captain Hitsugaya changed in a few seconds after changing back to normal."

"So no one knows? I figured as much." Ichigo was apprehensive about doing anything. What should he do; just sit here? That wasn't very productive. But he couldn't do too much now that he was in the same boat as everyone else. "Can we get some lunch or something?"

Hitsugaya glared at him. "How could you think about food at a time like this?"

"Please, you're turning into children, not dying. How's starving going to help anybody?"

He didn't say anything.

"Should we try to find Renji?"

"Leave him," said Byakuya. "We'll deal with him later. It's not important at the moment. Now then…" He got up and moved across the room to right the potted plant on the floor and picked up the fallen book. "We should at least be somewhat productive. What are our options?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Paperwork is piling up, but no one thinks we should do it for the reasons I just explained. Everything we would be able to do normally may prove to be a problem if we change back abruptly."

"True. We need an escort wherever we go anyway. I would prefer to keep our distance from Yurima for the time being. Let's wait for him to speak to us first just in case he's nearing a breakthrough." He sighed. "We could do as Ichigo suggested and find something to eat."

"I'm not up to it. I'm not hungry," said Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine as well." He looked back out the window. "Would reading something cause a problem or is that safe?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can I eat at least?" asked Ichigo.

"You're gonna get fat, Ichigo," stated Rukia.

"Then I won't swallow. How's that? Point is, I'm hungry."

"Ok, then go eat."

"Where? I don't know where anything is around here now that everything's everywhere."

"So you want us to feed you, is that it?"

"Why are you starting an argument?"

"I'm not starting anything."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Me being hungry has to start something."

"Don't be such a brat."

"I'm not being a brat! I just wanted to eat something!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Hey!" Hitsugaya sprang off the couch and ran between the two arguing, spotting something in the hall. "Get back here, Matsumoto!"

Rangiku stopped and smiled at her 'grown-up' captain. "Oh, hi, Captain! How are you doing?"

He stood in front of her looking outraged. "Where exactly have you been?"

"Um…" She avoided his eyes, looking guilty.

"Well?" He wasn't happy. "You were supposed to be watching me. I was in your care! What happened? Did you just dump me on someone else? Can't I relay on you for anything? Where were you?"

"Nowhere!" She took a few steps back, hiding her hands behind her back.

He knew. "Did you go to a bar?"

She looked away.

"You did, didn't you? You went out drinking and left a helpless infant behind! What were you thinking? I can't relay on you at all, can I?"

"Well, the thing is…"

"What?" he spat.

"I sort of did go out for a drink, but…"

"You thought that just because I couldn't talk made it ok? I have rules you know!"

"I just… When I went out I… I sort of…"

"What? Got hammered? Threw up again? What?"

She pulled something out from behind her back. It was a small brown bag with a ribbon on it. "I did go out for a drink, but I passed by a shop on the way there and I decided to pick you up something instead. You've been really stressed out over this whole thing and I felt bad for you and what you're going through so I wanted to get you something."

The rage left his face being replaced by stunned surprise. She handed him the bag and he unraveled the ribbon to look inside.

"It's jelly beans. I know you like them. Little sugared beans." Rangiku smiled.

He looked into the bag, saying nothing.

"Captain?"

"… Thank you," he muttered. "Just… thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome, sir."

He almost started to smile. "I'm glad that you… I'm sort of proud that you went to pick these up rather than go out drinking. Very nice. And here I thought you had gone out drinking and left me behind."

"Oh, I did go out drinking for a bit. I just picked these up first. I only managed to get a few drinks because I spend the rest of my cash on those. So I didn't get to drink as much as I wanted."

He clenched the bag tightly, rage back on his face. "Matsumoto!"

* * *

><p>Two hours passed. Ichigo got his lunch like he wanted. He looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. The skyline was a purple and orange color, making the white buildings look a faint yellowish color. It still had a ways to go before it became dark. There was still no word from Yurima. However, it seemed that Checkers was doing alright in his cell. The Soul Reapers were being pretty nice to him, overlooking the fact that they were keeping him locked up like a prisoner. But he thought it was a fair deal to stay put until everyone was cured and the mess was fixed. He had agreed to it. He only hoped that his friend would be able to find a way to fix all this.<p>

Ichigo looked at Byakuya who was spending his time reading a book like he had suggested to the others. It passed the time. There wasn't any real danger from him changing back randomly with a book in his lap. The most that could happen is if he were to get hit in the head with it when he changed. Byakuya had stopped turning pages. He looked tired.

He looked up when he realized that Ichigo was staring at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He looked away.

"It's not polite to stare you know." He adjusted the book on his lap. "Find some other way to entertain yourself."

"Find some other way…" Ichigo mocked under his breath.

Byakuya heard. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Go back to your book."

Byakuya turned the page and cleared his throat.

Ichigo entertained himself by looking out the window and playing with the things on the bookshelf. He picked up a shiny rock that looked a lot like a paperweight.

"Put that back, Ichigo. We mustn't touch was isn't ours."

Ichigo lowered the rock. "I was just looking."

"Do you always look with your hands? Then what are your eyes for, I wonder?"

"I could do without the attitude, Byakuya."

He turned another page.

Ichigo sighed and looked around. "Where's Rukia anyway? I thought she was supposed to be watching us."

"She had to use the bathroom. Is that alright with you?"

"What's your problem?"

He turned another page, no longer reading. "While in my office, you'll show me some respect."

Ichigo leaned against the bookcase. "Respect…" he muttered.

"Mocking me again, are we?"

"No."

"Then speak up or no one will hear you. If you have something to say then say it."

Ichigo looked across the room. He changed the subject. "So when is she coming back?"

"When she finishes."

"How long's it take?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"What? With what? Who?"

"You in Rukia?"

"You make it sound like…" He frowned. "I'm not! I was just wondering what was taking her so long. Don't make this into something."

"You're the one who's doing that, Ichigo."

"Oh, and you're just sitting there?"

"What has you so agitated?"

"I'm not agitated!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm just bored! I'm not allowed to do anything either now that I've been changing."

"Then you can also sympathize with the rest of us. I'm not allowed to do anything either, which is why I'm here reading. You on the other hand have done nothing but complain this whole time."

"Not true! I only started a minute ago."

"The point is you started." Byakuya flipped another page.

Someone knocked on the door. Ichigo hoped it was Rukia.

Close. It was her captain.

Ukitake entered the office and looked around, eyes pointed to the floor. He seemed to be looking for toddlers. "Oh." He looked up. "Just you two? I heard that you changed."

"A while ago. We're back now."

"Oh, good." He looked happy at first. Then a bit disappointed. "Shame, though. I brought all these toys for you to play with. It's a shame you're not children anymore."

"Give it time. We will be."

"Ah, wonderful!" Ukitake moved into the room and sat down on the couch beside Byakuya who slammed his book shut and shot him a look. "I'll just wait here then."

Byakuya, still glaring at him, had to asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waiting for you to change," he smiled. "I love children. It's rare for me to get to play with them and even more rare within the Seireitei."

Byakuya opened his book again, looking away.

"And it's been so long since I've last seen you as a child, Byakuya. You were so cute when you were young. But a bit of a brat, too, at times."

Byakuya raised the book to cover his eyes.

"You had a bit of a temper when you were younger. Remember that?"

He said nothing and hid behind his book.

"I remember this one time…" Ukitake started chuckling. "You were in the yard, playing in the pond. No, no, you said you weren't playing, but it looked like it to me. Anyway, you said that you were trying to feed the fish all by yourself. You had some food in your hand and then when the koi fish came close, it was so big, you were frightened and threw the food as far as you could and ran off screaming. It was adorable. Your voice was so high back then."

Byakuya's knuckles were white. Something told Ichigo that if that book wasn't there, they would all be able to see his red face. Was he embarrassed?

Ukitake started laughing again. "Oh, yes, yes! I remember another time… You were young at the time, a preteen I suppose. You were doing your little training in the yard again and snagged your sleeve on a low branch and couldn't get loose. You started to panic a little and started using your wooden sword to swing at the tree and ended up hitting your own head when it bounced off the branch. Hahaha..! You dropped it and kept trying. Ha! And then Yoruichi came and she-"

"Enough!" Byakuya snapped. He slammed the book down and rounded on Ukitake. "Stop with the stories, would you?"

Ukitake, not used to seeing Byakuya respond like this in a long, long time, cringed slightly and backed off. He gave Byakuya little pout. "Oh… But you were really cute back then. Why are you so angry?"

"Just keep it to yourself!" He turned back and opened his book again, pretending to read.

Ukitake sigh, sitting close beside Byakuya again. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was only..."

"Stop it."

"I apologize. Did I embar-"

"Stop."

"I thought-"

"Don't."

The older captain sighed again and faced forward, moving away from Byakuya. "I just like children. They're so innocent and adorable. You were, too, back then. I was just reminiscing. You did things back then that you would never do now. Like eating soup with your hands. You liked playing with your food from time to time. Your father was ok with it. It helps me to feel young again, too. You can't really play those kinds of games with adults who are always busy and doing work and getting stressed out. Kids have not a care in the world. It's nice to unwind with them, you know?"

Byakuya kept the book close to his face.

"You did cute things, you know. Like I said, you'd never do some of those things nowadays. Like playing with your food, as I've said. Or that time you wet the b-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Byakuya snapped again. "I thought I told you to-"

POP!

A toddler version of Byakuya fell into Ukitake's lap. "Aw!" The captain picked him up happily in his arms and placed him gently on his lap, patting his head.

The toddler was confused. He didn't expect to be picked up by a strange man like this and patted. He twisted around to look. He tilted his head to one side.

Ukitake looked down, smiling. "Do you remember me?"

He blinked.

"What if I do this?" Ukitake shifted his long white hair to one side and over his shoulder in the same fashion he used to many years ago. Though back then his hair was shorter and tied off to one side, it seemed to help Byakuya remember.

After staring at him for another minute, he smiled and jumped into his chest. "Ukitake!" He nuzzled his neck and hugged him. He remembered. This was the man who would stop by every so often and play with him and give him treats. He was sort of like an uncle to him.

Ichigo grinned. Byakuya was kind of cute like this when he was all happy. It looked like those two would have some fun together.

POP!

Make that the three of them.

* * *

><p>Ok, I decided! The next one will be the last chapter unless it runs long. It hate ending it on the number 13 and wanted to end it at 12, but hey.<p>

I could always make it 14 ^-^

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

By the time Rukia had returned, Ukitake was already in the middle of a game of chase with the toddlers. She was more surprised to see her captain here than the fact that they had changed yet again. He allowed the toddlers to catch up to him and laid down on the floor, letting them tackle him and play on his back.

"Hello, Rukia," he greeted. "I was watching them for you. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Thank you." She closed the door and bent down to watch them play. They didn't seem to notice her. They were too busy pulling at the captain's hair. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, not really." Ichigo gave his hair a particularly powerful tug. "Ok, now it does."

Rukia shooed him away. "Play nice, Ichigo."

"Ok." He rocked back and forth on Ukitake's back. "Horsy ride! Ride, ride! Ride!"

Ukitake struggled up. "Ok, hold on." He started crawling around the room with Ichigo on his back. Byakuya, wanting a ride, too, chased after them and started pulling on Ukitake's clothes, trying to get up.

"Me, too! Me, too! Do that to me!"

The captain stopped and allowed Byakuya to climb on. He sat behind Ichigo and kicked Ukitake's sides with his heels. "Here we go. Hold on you two." He took off again, both toddlers giggling and pulling at his long hair.

Rukia sat down on the couch to watch them. The sun was setting now and the toddlers still hadn't eaten yet. But now there was the issue with what to do with Ichigo. Should she take him back to the manor with her and Byakuya? Should they just stay here tonight? She had a little time to think about it.

Ichigo tugged on Ukitake's hair, telling him to stop. The captain stopped, neighing like a horse. Ichigo kept pulling. He turned his head as far as it would let him and asked, "What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"I want down."

Ukitake lowered his body to the ground allowing Ichigo to slip off with ease. The toddler went over to Rukia and tugged on her sleeve.

"I'm hungry."

She was afraid of this. "Ok. What would you like?"

"Can I have cake?"

She chuckled. "No, real food, Ichigo. Pick something that's not a sweet."

He thought about it. "Ice cream?"

"That's a sweet."

"No, it's cold."

She got off the couch. "How about this? I'll give you guys a couple of cookies I brought back with me and you can have those until I can find you some dinner."

"Cookies?" Ichigo's eyes got really big. "Ok! Where? Where?"

"There's over here."

Byakuya jumped off Ukitake's back, kicking him in the head and toddled over to the table. "Cookies? Where are the cookies?"

"I'll get them. You two sit down at the table."

They sat down at once and waited excitedly for their treat. Rukia put a basket on the table and took out three crackers. Only three. This posed a problem. Three crackers.

_Well, brother is bigger than he is_, thought Rukia. If only by an inch. And her brother was a noble and her big brother. Her _brother_. He needed more than Ichigo did, right? And it was only to tie them over until dinner could be found.

She gave Ichigo one cracker and gave the other two to Byakuya.

No sooner had she done so did Ichigo start throwing a fit. "Hey! He has more than me!"

Byakuya saw no problem with this. It just meant that he was better than Ichigo and that Rukia really did like him best.

"Why's he get two? What about me?"

"I'll get you more. I ran out."

He was already starting to get tears in his eye.

"Ok, how about this… Why don't I just take one of Byakuya's cookies and..?"

Byakuya covered his crackers with a high-pitched whine. These were his and no one else's.

She backed off. "Ok… Let me think…" She had no answer for this. Byakuya wouldn't give up either of his and Ichigo was about to throw the mother of all tantrums if he didn't get another cracker.

"Here." Ukitake reached over Ichigo's head and took his lone cracker, breaking it in half. He handed it back to him. "Now you both have two pieces. Is that fair?"

Ichigo blinked. Byakuya had two pieces. He had two pieces. He smiled. "Ok!"

A stunned Rukia blinked. "B- but… He just… He still… What?"

Ukitake smiled. "They each have two pieces. That's all they see here."

Was it possible that at this age, they couldn't tell that Byakuya still had a larger portion than Ichigo even if they both had two pieces? Byakuya had two crackers. That never changed. Ichigo still had one cracker only it was broken in half, making it look like he had two pieces. Was that how it worked?

As long as they were happy, it didn't really matter, did it?

Glad that they were quiet and happy for the time being, Rukia set off to find them something to eat. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok? Be good both of you."

They nodded, their mouths full of crumbling crackers.

She hurried out the door and down the hall. There were few people in the hall at this time. A lot of them had gone home and others were sitting their own cranky toddlers. She would make great time at this rate.

On her way down the hall, she passed by a closed door concealing a certain Soul Reaper inside. Yurima had been at this all day and making very slow progress. His zanpakuto was refusing to tell him anything it seemed. This was hard work. It was so tiring that he had somehow managed to fall asleep sitting up in the middle of the floor with the sword in his lap.

He tipped over and landed on his head on the wooden floor. He woke for just a moment and then curled up beside his zanpakuto for a short rest. He had been at this all day long. He needed rest. If only he could close his eyes for a moment. He fell back asleep with his arms around his sword. It felt warm for some reason. Vibrating, almost like it was breathing.

"Fukki..?"

He heard a voice answer him. It must have been a dream. Only a dream. Nothing more.

He frowned. "Fukki?"

A voice responded.

* * *

><p>Rukia brought back dinner for the toddlers. As usual, they both ate with their hands and made a huge mess. Between her and Ukitake, the clean up didn't take very long at all. The only problem was getting both boys to settle now. Ichigo was climbing up the shelves and tossing books down at Byakuya who was chasing him up the bookcase.<p>

"Ichigo, is that nice?" asked Rukia.

He hesitated, holding a book in his freehand. "No…" He put the book back on the shelf and climbed back down.

"Good. Now don't do that again or you'll be in big trouble, ok?"

"Ok…" He kept his eyes down.

She patted his head and told him to go sit with Ukitake who was preparing to read to them. Byakuya was already sitting on Ukitake's lap and waiting for the story to begin. Rukia picked Ichigo up and plopped him on the couch beside her captain and started cleaning up the books when they were all settled in.

The story was a smart idea. It calmed them down fast. Now that they had their dinner and their playtime, they were feeling good and sleepy. But, being stubborn kids, they refused to go to sleep. Not until they were good and ready.

Byakuya made himself comfortable on Ukitake's lap and sucked his thumb. Ichigo was yawning and propped himself up on Ukitake's rib. In no time, he had slipped down and was sharing the captain's lap with Byakuya.

Perhaps they should sleep here tonight. What harm could it do? Besides, Rukia didn't want to carry them all the way home when they were cozy here beside her captain.

When she moved to cover her brother with a blanket, his eyes flew open and his head picked right up, staring at her. He watched her every move, apparently not wanting her to see him with his eyes closed. But soon his head got too heavy to hold up and rested it in Ukitake's lap once again. He sucked on his thumb and pulled the blanket over his shoulder with his free hand.

It looked like Ichigo was already asleep. His body had gone limp and was laying across Ukitake's lap, his mouth wide open. Rukia covered him with the only other blanket they had on hand.

Once both toddlers were asleep, Ukitake stopped reading and closed the book. "Should I stay or leave? They're asleep."

That was hard to answer. "They're sleeping on top of you. If you move, won't they wake up?"

He looked from side to side, watching them. "Should I stay here all night?"

"No, that won't do…" She tried to think. "Maybe we can move them after another minute or two."

They waited another few minutes before doing anything. Ukitake slowly wedged his way out from under the boys, keeping a supportive hand under each of their heads. He slowly set them back down. Byakuya didn't move in the slightest, but Ichigo moaned and latched onto Ukitake's sleeve with his tiny fist. It took a couple tries to get him to let go and when he did, the captain was free to move. Now that playtime was done, he thought it best to retire for the night as well.

"I will see you in the morning, Rukia. Be careful with them." He smiled and left.

This meant that Rukia would be sitting them alone tonight. Renji was still nowhere in sight and likely wouldn't be for some time. Maybe it was all for the best. She sat down on the other couch and watched them for a while. Maybe they would sleep through the night and not need anything. After another minute, she looked to make sure the door was shut tight and that the two were comfortable and warm. Then she made herself comfortable on her own couch and tried to get some rest as well.

Shortly after midnight, she heard crying and fussing. She turned on one of the lights and saw Ichigo sitting up on the couch, screaming. His face was soaking wet with tears. She hurried over and picked him up, taking him as far away from Byakuya as she could. Amazingly, he had not woken up despite Ichigo being right next to him on the couch. But he was stirring and hid under the blanket.

She shushed Ichigo and asked him what was wrong.

He sniffled and cried into her ear. "I… had… a… I had a… bad dream…" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, you did, huh? You had a nightmare?"

He sniffled again. "Uh-huh." He wiped his nose on her shoulder.

She patted his back, trying to calm him. "It's ok. The scary part's over. It's ok. It was just a dream. Only a dream."

He continued to cry.

Rukia paced the room trying to calm him. She rubbed his back in a comforting manner, but he was still crying. As she shushed him, Ichigo sobbed and sniffled into her shoulder, soaking her clothes. After another minute or so, he started to calm down. Now his crying were reduced to soft whines and sniffles.

"It's ok. It's ok. It was just a bad dream. It's all over now."

He wiped his nose off on her sleeve. She tolerated this in light of the circumstances.

It was still too early to try to get him back to sleep now. He was still very upset and far too scared to sleep again. She needed to take his mind off things.

"Did you want to tell me about your dream?"

He shook his head.

"It may help if you talk about it."

He hid in her neck.

"Ok." New plan. "Then can I tell you about one of my friends when he had a bad dream?"

He burrowed into her body, hiding.

"Are you sure? It was Renji. He had a bad dream once."

Ichigo peeked out, interested.

"Yeah. He was such a baby about it, too. Do you want to hear it? It's kind of funny."

Nodding, he came out of hiding and looked at her, rubbing his tears off on the back of his hand.

"Well," Rukia tried to remember the true story that happened when they were children together. "One night we were sleeping together in a room full of other kids. I woke up when I heard Renji moving around a lot. He was having a bad dream and was tossing around and around."

Ichigo blinked, interested.

She continued. "When I went over to check on him, he suddenly woke up and screamed. He scared me and a lot of other kids there. Then he got up out of bed and ran right into a wall."

Ichigo started giggling. "Why'd he do that?"

"I don't know. I guess he was trying to run away from his dream. But he stepped on another kid when he ran. Then he sat on the floor and pouted. His face was all red. Just like his hair."

He laughed again. "That would be funny to see! Will he do it again?"

"I'm not sure." She touched her forehead to his. "But he was such a big baby, wasn't he? Not like you. You're tough and strong. You got scared but at least you didn't run into any walls, huh?"

He shook his head. "Nope! I was pretty good, huh?"

"Very good. You're a strong little man, huh? No dream's gonna bother you anymore, huh?"

He smiled brightly at her.

"That's good. You're tougher than Renji alright." She walked him back over to the couch. "So now you can go back to bed with no problem."

Ichigo suddenly clung to her tightly. "No, no, wait!" He pleaded with his big teary eyes. "I'm still not sure. I don't really want to…"

She was afraid of this. But another idea came to mind at that moment. "Are you afraid you'll have another nightmare?"

He nodded.

"You don't have to be afraid. Know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because once you get a bad dream, you won't have them anymore for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's no room for them. Now that you've had a bad dream, there's only room for good dreams now. They're there to cheer you up. That's their job. And since you were so upset, you're bound to have a really good one to cheer you up and make you feel batter. That's how it works."

"Oh..!" He looked amazed. "That's so cool. I didn't knowed that."

She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay right here with you. Ok?"

He nodded and grabbed her arm. She had him lay back down and allowed him to hold onto her arm like a teddy bear. All was fine until she felt something wet. Looking down, she saw that Ichigo was sucking on her finger rather than his own.

"Um…"

He blinked his big eyes up at her. Suddenly, she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

"Never mind. Go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and curled up. He sucked on her index finger quietly. Soon, the sucking was slowing down. He'd be asleep soon.

And then…

POP!

Ichigo sprang back to normal, chomping down on her finger.

"Ow!" Rukia pulled away.

Only Ichigo was back. Not Byakuya.

He looked around. "What time is it?"

"It's night," she answered, nursing her finger. That really hurt.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya on the couch. "Oh. Oh, he's asleep."

"Yeah. I wish you would, too."

He looked at her confused. "What's that mean?"

"Never mind. Just… I don't know, go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night."

He understood. "Oh, I see. You want some rest, too, huh?"

"It would be nice."

"Sorry." Ichigo tried to find some room on the couch beside Byakuya. There was no room for him to stretch out with the toddler laying where he was. Ichigo had to curl into a tight ball just to fit on the opposite end. He looked at Rukia on the second couch, trying to get situated. He shouldn't complain. He shouldn't talk anymore. She was tired. Everyone was. And it was the middle of the night. It was all for the best that everyone went to sleep without another word.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rukia awoke to find two toddlers on the couch opposite hers. Ichigo had changed back sometime in the middle of the night and now both were sound asleep holding each other.<p>

"Aww..!" They were so cute!

As long as they were still asleep and quiet, she started about her morning. She got things ready for them for when they woke up. She got out some blank papers for them to draw on and something to write with. She also set up the table , readying it for their breakfast. She also put away anything breakable and important they might get into.

Still asleep, Rukia started thinking that maybe it would be ok to leave them for a moment to get some food. No sooner had she opened the door did she see Renji getting shoved towards her. "What the..?"

Iba was holding Renji by the back of his neck looking annoyed. "We found him skulking around the 11th Division. Not sure how long he'd been there."

"I told you, I wasn't skulking!"

"Then why did I find you hiding in the back, huh?"

Renji had no answer for that. "Just put me down already. Such treatment…"

Iba shoved Renji forward. "Try keeping him in your Division, alright?"

"Speak for yourself!" snapped Renji. "You're not even in Squad 11 any-"

With a snort, the other man was gone.

Now it was Rukia's turn. "Is that where you were this whole time?"

"Not the whole time."

"Either way, I'm glad you're here. I need you to get me some food for them and myself."

Renji folded his arms. "So the second I'm back, you put me to work. Is that it? Why should I?"

"Would you rather stay with them while I get food?"

He blinked then sighed heavily. "Alright. I'll be back."

"Promise this time?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved over his shoulder as he left down the hall.

She could only hope that he returned with the food and didn't run off again. Unless he wanted to be stuck with the kids again, he'd do as he's told.

Just then she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down to find a half asleep Ichigo clinging to her and rubbing his eyes made her smile. His messy hair and heavy eyes only added to his cuteness. "What is it, Ichigo? You awake now?" He cooed sleepily and clung to her leg, pressing his face to her thigh. It looked like he planned on going back to sleep at that very moment as he was. She bent down and picked him up. "Come on."

He was limp in her arms and snuggled into her embrace, going back to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder if he was always like this when he first got up. Was this a kind of sleepwalking? She set him back down beside her brother who remained undisturbed.

About a half hour later, Renji miraculously returned with food for all of them. By this time the two boys were beginning to wake up. That, of course, is when Renji chose to leave again. They weren't too bad in the morning upon first waking up. They were both too drowsy to do much of anything. Ichigo was especially out of it. His head hit the table the moment he was made to sit up. Just how long did this guy sleep anyway?

Byakuya looked down at his rice sleepily and picked up his spoon. He started to slowly shovel the food into his mouth, eating at his leisure. After another minute or so, he was awake enough to eat normally and finished his plate. Ichigo had fallen asleep yet again and wasn't eating, leaving Rukia to help him. She sat beside Ichigo and started to feed him like a baby. He was still half asleep and was barely chewing, letting the rice fall out of his mouth and onto the table.

"Come on, Ichigo. Wake up." She gave Ichigo a little shake hoping to rouse him a little faster. His eyes closed again. "Come on, already. Snap out of it and eat something."

Byakuya watched his sister at work. "Is he sick or something?"

"No, just tired I guess." Really tired. She pinched Ichigo's cheeks. "Wake up, little guy. Wake up, wake up, wake up."

He whined and swatted her away. Then he curled into a ball in her chest and went back to sleep.

"I give up. He'll eat when he's ready." She set Ichigo back on the couch to sleep some more.

Byakuya held up his bowl, showing it off. "Look, I ate it all. Every piece. See?"

"Good job, Byakuya. Very nice." She patted his head.

Now he wanted to play. "Rukia, where's the baby? I wanna play with him. Please?"

She chuckled. "I'm not sure. He might still be sleeping."

"But where?"

"Uh… next-door I guess."

"Ok!" Byakuya was off to find Little Shiro.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

This will be reaching it's end in the next chapter T^T


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Little did he know that Captain Hitsugaya had changed back into his adult self and remained that way for most of the early morning. Even so, that didn't stop him from sleeping like a baby. Despite being advised against doing any sort of work, Hitsugaya spent most of his night tackling the paperwork that had been piling up. He made a game out of it, trying to see how much he could finish in an hour or picking a random part of the stack and try to finish that much in one sitting. He had gotten pretty far. And with no changes.

"Should you be doing that, sir?" Rangiku had asked him in the early hours of the morning. "What if you change and stab yourself in the eye with that pen?"

"If you don't want me to do this, you're more than welcome to help."

That got her to leave him alone.

So that's how he spent his night. He didn't stop until he noticed the sun slowly beginning to rise. By that time, his eyes just wouldn't work anymore. He was exhausted. For a minute, he didn't think he could muster up the strength to walk all the way over to the couch to sleep and should just nap here at his desk. He had in the past, nodding off over his work. But the couch seemed a lot more comfortable. So he somehow managed to drag himself over to his napping spot and fell asleep long before his head hit the pillow.

An hour and a half later, Byakuya came in tugging at his arm. He kept his eyes shut. The tugging continued. He swatted the annoying pulling away with his arm. It kept up. Finally he opened his eyes and found Byakuya, the toddler one this time, pulling at him, wanting attention.

"What?" he responded irritated.

Byakuya kept his hands on Hitsugaya's sleeve but stopped tugging. "Where's the baby? I wanna play with him."

"Baby..?" He understood a moment later. "Oh. He's not here." He closed his eyes again, turning away.

He frowned. "Where is he? You must know 'cause you look just like him only biggerer." Byakuya didn't understand the situation. He had no idea that Hitsugaya and that baby were one in the same.

Hitsugaya had almost fallen asleep again when Byakuya started tugging once more.

"Where is he?"

Hitsugaya groaned. "Not here. Go play somewhere else."

He wasn't taking no for an answer. He tugged again. This time, Hitsugaya pulled his sleeve free and turned away. Refusing to give up, Byakuya climbed on top of the captain and jumped hard on his stomach.

"Where is he?"

"Gah!" Wind knocked out of him, Hitsugaya rolled over, taking Byakuya with him. While he worked to get the air back into his lungs, the toddler sat on his leg and poked him in the face.

"Where's the baby?"

Pissed off and wanting nothing to do with him, Hitsugaya picked up Byakuya and sent him out in the hall. "Go play somewhere else."

"But-"

"Go!" He pointed down the hall. "I'm napping in here so scat!" He slammed the door to end the conversation.

Byakuya sat on the floor, wondering what he did. With nothing else to do, he went back to Rukia to see what she was doing. Maybe she could help him find something to do.

In the room next-door, Rukia was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Ichigo. Did he normally sleep this way as a child? She had spent plenty of time in Ichigo's room during the night hours so she knew his sleep patterns very well. On those restless nights, she would occasionally take a peek out of the closet and watch him sleep. He was a fairly normal sleeper. Pretty calm. However, he did have a tendency to snore a bit. Sometimes he would mumble in his sleep and move around a bit. There were times when she would find him sprawled out over the bed sleeping with his mouth wide open. That was consistent with how he was now as a toddler. If he was having a vivid dream, he would thrash around somewhat, but nothing major. She had no choice but to learn his sleeping patterns considering that their sleeping areas were only a couple steps away from each other's. But so far, she had never seen him act the way he had just been minutes ago, waking up, walking around and falling asleep again standing up. Was it a form of sleepwalking or was there something wrong with him? He didn't seem sick to her. Maybe it was something that he ended up outgrowing as he got older.

Byakuya entered the room looking disappointed.

"Hi, there," Rukia greeted him. "So how was it?"

He frowned. "I couldn't find the baby and the man in there kicked me out."

Hitsugaya must have not changed back yet. So Rukia took it upon herself to entertain her brother. "Would you like to play with me, then?"

He nodded. "Ok!" He hurried over to the table and sat down. "What do you wanna play?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hm…" Byakuya cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure. After a minute of thought and coming up with nothing, Byakuya cocked his head to the other side. Moments later, he was rubbing his skull with both hands moaning in frustration.

"How about we play with some of those toys Ukitake brought for you, hm?"

"Oh, yeah!" Byakuya rushed from the table over to the pile of toys left by the captain. There was so much to choose from.

Yawning loudly, Ichigo, finally awake, sat up on the couch blinking drowsily around.

Rukia smiled at him and his messy hair. "Good morning."

"Hi…" he waved sleepily. He was awake but not fully aware. He rubbed his eyes with both hands, yawning so much his whole body shook.

Rukia came over and patted his head. "Finally up, huh?"

He nodded.

"Want something to eat now?"

He nodded again.

"Ok. Come on." Rukia sat Ichigo down in her lap and pushed the bowl of now cold rice toward him. He could eat fine on his own, but was too lazy to do so now and merely opened his mouth, expecting her to feed him. Knowing that he needed to eat something, Rukia obliged and guided the food into his open mouth with the spoon.

It was slow going. After a few more spoonfuls, Ichigo was feeling much more awake and full of energy. The food wasn't getting into his mouth fast enough and he was really hungry. When the spoon came his way again, he reached out and snatched it from her. Ichigo began to shovel the rice into his mouth at an incredible speed.

"Ichigo, slow down. Don't choke."

He didn't heed her warnings and kept eating. He tipped the bowl upside-down and finished off his meal in one gulp.

Sighing, Rukia looked at him and the empty bowl. "Full?"

He answered with a belch.

"Good." There was a tug on her other arm. It was Byakuya. "Yes?"

"I thought you were gonna play with me," Byakuya whined.

"I am, I am. I just needed to make sure that Ichigo ate something. Are you ready now?"

He nodded and held up a stuffed rhino plush. "Be him!"

"Him?" She took the plush given to her.

"Uh-huh. He's a boy." Byakuya stood back waiting.

Rukia did nothing.

He frowned. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Play!" He threw his arms into the air. "Play, play, play!"

She looked at the plush toy. How are you supposed to play with this? She didn't understand what he expected of her. But he was getting more and more impatient by the second and she needed to hurry up. She took the plush in her hand and made it walk across the floor around her knees. "Dom dee dom, I'm Mr. Rhino. Nice day today, huh?"

Byakuya just stared at her actions a little disappointed. "That's not how he talks."

An idea popped into her head. She thought she knew how to play with him now. She turned the rhino around so it faced him. "Oh, yeah? Then how am I supposed to talk, huh? You a smart kid, aren't you?" She made the plush gallop towards him and attack. The plush attached to his face, messing up his hair and tickling him.

Byakuya giggled shrilly and backed away. "No, no!"

"Roar!" She made the rhino attack again.

Her brother screamed happily and ran away. "No, no, Rhino! Stop that!"

"That's Mr. Rhino to you!" She got up and began to chase Byakuya around the room with the plush. He ran around the room laughing and screaming, having a wonderful time.

Interested, Ichigo stood up and watched them run around the office. Byakuya ran to the couch and hid behind Ichigo. Rukia chased after them both, roaring playfully. Ichigo started to smile, getting into the game. "I'll defeat him!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Rukia roared again and had the toy attack Ichigo. "Resistance is futile!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo screamed and pushed Byakuya out of the way, running. Now all three of them were having fun. Even Rukia was enjoying this.

* * *

><p>Trying to avoid small children was no easy task for Renji. He had been hiding in various places all day long, none of which lasted very long. If it wasn't someone telling him to move it along, it had something to do with the toddlers in some form. Either they found him by chance and wanted to play or standing a few feet away crying their heads off forcing Renji to abandon his hiding place for a quieter one.<p>

"What with these kids using me as their personal jungle gym anyway?" he thought aloud to himself. Everywhere he went, toddlers were trying to hurt him in some way. Be it his ears with their screaming or by 'playing' with him where his whole body ached afterwards. "How much longer will this go on? I'm sick of it."

The only good part about all this was seeing his captain reduced to a whiny little brat. He understood nothing of what it meant to be a noble aside from always having his way. What were appearances to him who only wanted to play? This would be useful blackmail if he wasn't so afraid of his captain skinning him alive.

Feeling bad about leaving Rukia alone with the kids all this time, Renji walked back to the office to give her a hand. He was standing just outside the door when he heard a pop from the office next-door. A second later, he heard crying. It continued. Wasn't anyone in there with him? Concerned and wanting to stop the crying, Renji went next-door.

A baby version of Hitsugaya was sitting in the middle of the couch crying. The moment he saw Renji, he reached out for him with both hands, still crying.

Renji went over and picked him up. The baby latched onto him at once and buried his face in his chest. He was still crying. So Renji tried his best to calm him down. "Um… there, there?" This was a disaster. He had no idea how to take care of a baby. He could barely take care of himself. Ichigo was the only person he knew of who was actually good with kids. Now that he was in the same boat as everyone else, Rukia was the only one who came close. Maybe it was a mother's instincts. Or perhaps it was because she watched and learned from Ichigo how to do things. He patted Hitsugaya's back and shushed him again, trying to comfort him. "It's ok. Shh, shh, shh… It's ok."

Hitsugaya cooed and sucked his thumb, resting his head on Renji. He was much calmer now. Maybe all he needed was another person nearby. It was scary to be all alone as he was.

This wasn't so bad. Now that Renji had gotten Hitsugaya calm, he was feeling pretty confidant. "Ha, this is pretty easy." He still hated kids, though.

He looked down into Hitsugaya's big aqua eyes staring up at him innocently. He sucked his thumb and looked into Renji's eyes with his own.

Renji's heart melted. "I guess… that is kinda… cute."

Hitsugaya cooed and nuzzled him.

"You are kinda cute, huh? You're cute, aren't you?"

He sucked his thumb again, not paying any attention.

Renji held him and paced the room. Now that he had a baby all calm and mellow, now what? What was he supposed to do with him?

He looked from side to side, thinking. Maybe Rukia could help him out. He had no idea what to do with a calm child besides leave them alone. What do you do with a baby anyway? He was clueless.

Renji went next-door to ask her for help. When he did, he found her in the middle of a game with the two toddlers. She seemed to be attacking them with a stuffed animal, chasing them around the office. Hitsugaya watched curiously from Renji's arms. This looked interesting.

Running around the table, Ichigo grabbed the spoon he had been eating with before and pointed it at Rukia. "Stop right there! I'll defeat you!"

"Oh, really? How?"

He gave the spoon a wave. "With magic, of course!"

Byakuya ran and hid behind Ichigo. "What do you mean? Magic?"

"Think about it," Ichigo explained. "Beattin' 'em up isn't working so the only thing left is magic power!"

He didn't seem to understand. It was more random child play. But he went along with Ichigo anyway. He pointed to his sister. "Defeat the monster!"

Ichigo waved the spoon at Rukia, making strange sound effects as he did.

Playing along with their game, Rukia cried out in fake pain, clutching her chest. "Oh, no! I am defeated! Curse you! Bluagh!" She collapsed on the ground with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, dead.

"Yay! We did it! We won!" Ichigo and Byakuya celebrated by jumping up and down and cheering.

Hitsugaya clapped his hands, watching them happily.

Renji moaned. He couldn't understand it at all. What kind of game was this? It made no sense to him at all. He cleared his throat and called for Rukia. "Can you help me out here. I found Toshiro alone and I don't know what to do with him."

Rukia rolled over and started to get up. "They don't do much; babies. You can just hold him or try playing with him."

"How the heck do I do that?"

Ichigo started beating Rukia with his spoon. "Hey, you! You're dead! You can't talk."

Was he still playing? Rukia played along. "It's ok now, Ichigo. The magic spell you did turned me back to good so I'm not evil anymore."

He looked down at the spoon. "Really? I did that?"

"Yup, you sure did." She patted his head then moved to where Renji was still standing holding the baby. The baby went willingly into her arms and held tightly to her chest. "Oh, this is when he's easy. You can't handle this?"

Renji frowned. "I didn't say I couldn't handle it. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. That's all."

"Whatever." She bounced the baby in her arms a little and he smiled. "Who's a good baby? You are, yes, you are." He giggled at her voice, loving it. He loved the attention he was getting.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, in his private room, Yurima woke with a start. He sprang up, zanpakuto still clutched in his arms. "Whoa!" That was amazing. What a dream! Only it wasn't. He actually spoke to his zanpakuto in his own inner world and got the answers he seeked. His zanpakuto was willing and able to help him cure everyone and even informed him on how to do it.<p>

Excited, he got to his feet and ran for the door. He fumbled to get it open and when he did, he took off in a dead run to the first place he thought of. He had to tell them the good news and save his friend. He bolted to the office and flung the door wide open.

"I got it! I did it!"

Everyone inside looked up. Ichigo was in the middle of a tug-of-war over Seaweed Ambassador with Byakuya and Hitsugaya was still being held by Rukia.

Renji understood and spoke up first. "You found a way to fix all this? You can cure them now?"

"Yup!" He held up his zanpakuto with pride. "She told me everything I needed to know! Took a while. Apparently she thought it was funny or something. I'm not really sure… But none of that matters now. I can cure them all and that's all that counts."

"Ahem to that!" Renji grabbed his captain and shoved him forward. "I can't wait! I never thought I'd want my captain back so badly!"

Rukia gave him a strange look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, Rukia. I'd rather have him being cold and glaring at me in his usual calm, cool and collected way than have him screaming in my ear and pulling my hair and calling me names and kicking me and anything else he can think of. He's a little brat! I want the old quieter Byakuya back. I can't wait. I've been dying for this all week!"

"It has only been a couple of days. Not even a week."

"It feels longer to me." He pushed Byakuya towards Yurima. The tiny toddler looked nervously up at the stranger, unsure of what was going to happen to him. "So how's this work?"

Yurima turned his zanpakuto over and started to unsheathe it. "It's very simple, really. All I have to do is stab him with this once and he'll be cured."

Byakuya's eyes went wide. "What?"

Ichigo, too, looked concerned. "How come?"

"Quiet," said Renji. "You'll have it done to yourself, too. Right after he does."

His brown eyes got as big as Byakuya's. "What? Why?"

"Renji!" Rukia snapped. He was scaring them. There was no way they would agree to something like that.

Renji grabbed Byakuya as he tried to run. "Now hold still. Go ahead, Yuri."

"It's Yurima, actually."

"Whatever. Just stab him already."

He held the sharp blade out and took aim at Byakuya's tiny body.

"No!" Byakuya started screaming and thrashing. "No! No! No! Get away! NO!"

Renji was having a hard time keeping him still. "It'll be over in a second. Just keep-"

"No!" He started kicking and jerking his body in all directions. He was trying to get to his sister. "Help me! Help me, Rukia! Don't let them! Stop them! Help!"

She stood by and did nothing. It was something that had to be done. But at the same time, her brother was terrified. She was torn. "Uh… Um, guys? Why don't we wait until he's calmed down or..?"

"No way! He'll get it done now and get it over with." Renji tried to pin his captain to the floor. "Hold still, I said!"

He was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was crying.

"Leave him alone!" Ichigo snapped, jumping off the couch. "Leave him alone!"

Renji looked at him. "You want to go first then?"

Ichigo ran and hid behind Rukia. "No!"

"Either way, you're getting it, too."

"Huh?"

Byakuya twisted around and bit Renji. "OW!" Freed, Byakuya ran and hid with Ichigo behind his sister. Renji stood up and moved towards them. "Get over here! Both of you!"

Rukia held onto Ichigo's hand, holding onto the baby with the other. He was still trying to run away.

"I promise, it won't hurt," Yurima said. "It's just like getting a needle. It's just like a shot."

Wrong thing to say to the terrified toddlers. They went ballistic. Ichigo tried to move backwards but Rukia was still holding onto his hand. He leaned back and started clawing at her hand, trying to get her to let go. He pressed his body into her legs, trying to get behind her. Pulling as hard as he could, Ichigo managed to get free and ran. Byakuya followed him.

"Get back here!" Renji shouted.

"No! get away!" They ran right out the open door and into the hall.

"Damn it!" Renji stood up. "Why'd you leave that door open?"

Yurima looked at him. "I- I didn't…"

Rukia shoved Hitsugaya into Renji's arms. "I'll go after them. You clearly have no idea what you're doing!"

"What? But-"

"You'll only scare them more. Let me handle this." She chased after the terrified tots.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Yurima followed after her.

Renji blinked. "H- hey! Wait a minute!" He held up the baby. "At least change him back first!"

Too late. They were long gone. He sighed and looked at the baby.

Hitsugaya looked at him and started sniffling.

"Oh, man…"

All the excitement and sudden exchange from Rukia to an angry Renji had upset him. He was starting to cry.

* * *

><p>Well... I lied. Yay?<p>

There will be 15 chapters to this story. So one more will be added. This isn't the end just yet. Yay!

Ok, then ^-^ Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The peace of the Seireitei was broken when a pair of toddlers came running down the hall. They were both screaming their heads off and running as fast as their little feet would let them. They pushed people out of the way and ran between their legs, trying to get away from something.

"Out of the way, please!" Rukia came soon after, chasing after them. "Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry!" It was difficult to weave through the crowd of adult Soul Reapers. The toddlers were getting away.

Yurima was close behind, following after her. "Wait for me! Wait!"

Around the corner, Hanataro was asked to take the fresh bottles of milk down the hall to one of the rooms being used as a kind of daycare center for the toddlers and infants. He was glad to have this job and not have to mop up the vomit and spit-up like he had been doing earlier. Squad 4 was taking turns in that department. He couldn't complain about taking bottles down the hall to the children when faced with the alternative.

As he was making the turn, he almost bumped into a taller Soul Reaper. "Oh! Pardon me, ma'am." He let her pass before continuing his walk. Carrying all these bottles at one time was hard. He wasn't given a basket to carry them in. Only a tray. He had to be careful not to drop any of them or spill. He almost bumped into someone pushing a cart down another hallway. "Sorry. Please excuse me."

The rest of the walk wasn't so bad. At least until two toddlers came running his way, screaming their heads off. Hanataro had only a moment to take action. He held the tray above his head and stepped to one side. Before he could get completely out of the way, the orange-haired toddler pushed him aside. Balanced on one leg, Hanataro struggled to keep the tray from tipping. The bottles rattled. The boy following him ran between Hanataro's legs and chased after the other.

Hanataro breathed out a sigh and started to lower himself along with the tray.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!" Rukia came jumping from out of nowhere and landed beside Hanataro, who flinched and held on tightly to the bottles, trying hard not to fall. He hopped on one foot, trying to keep his balance. Rukia dashed after the toddlers.

Just when it seemed safe, a fourth person came running his way, bumping into Hanataro's arm, knocking it free from the tray. "Whoa!" He spun like a wheel in a full circle and the tray tipped to one side. The bottles slipped and fell to the ground, a good many of them shattering on impact. Hanataro fell, breaking the rest.

Yurima looked over his shoulder at his fellow Squad member. "Sorry, 7th Seat!" he called and ran after Rukia.

Ichigo pulled on Byakuya's arm, leading him down another hallway. "Over here! This way!"

They ran until they found an open door and ducked inside. They hid behind the door, hoping no one would spot them. Anything to avoid that sword. If it really was like getting a shot, that was the biggest, scariest needle they had ever seen. There was no way they would go willingly.

A minute passed and there was no sign of Rukia or Yurima. It looked like they lost them. It seemed safe to come out now. Ichigo bravely looked out into the hall to see. No one.

"I think we're good," he told Byakuya.

He let out a sigh. "Good. That thing's scary looking."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why would they want to stab us with that? Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think so."

"What if they're trying to kill us?"

Ichigo gulped. "I hope not. What did we do?"

"I don't know!" Byakuya felt like crying. "I wanna go home! This isn't fun anymore."

"I know what you mean…" Ichigo was missing his mother already. What he wouldn't give to be held in her arms right now and hugged. Just how far away from home was he anyway? "We should go."

Byakuya nodded. "Yeah. I bet my parents will protect us. We should go home."

"Yeah. Let's go."

The two bumped into each other, both going their own ways. They stepped back.

"Which way is it?" they asked in unison.

Neither one had any idea how to get back home. And when they said 'home' they meant their individual homes. Ichigo never questioned where he was or why. He just went along with it. Byakuya had no idea why Ichigo was dressed so strangely and never bothered to ask. They were from two different homes further away than just miles alone. On top of that, they had no idea what the layout was of this building. Neither one had any idea where home was.

Ichigo looked around and pointed. "*I think it's that way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on." Ichigo pulled on Byakuya's sleeve, leading him down the hall.

No one paid them any attention as they passed through the crowded hallway. The exit must have been around here somewhere. Ichigo stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down. It was a long way up. He looked at Byakuya. Maybe this led the way out. Ichigo and Byakuya got down and crawled down the stairs backwards, keeping a solid grip on the stair before them. It was slow going, but they managed to reach the bottom of the stairs four minutes later.

"Is this the way?" asked Byakuya.

"It's gotta be." Ichigo wandered over to a tall door, he guessed was the way out. "Over here!"

They threw themselves into the door, forcing it open very slowly. They pushed and pushed until it opened wide enough for them to squeeze out. The moment they were outside, they felt the warm air and sunlight on their faces. It was the exit after all. Only problem was it didn't lead them home like they wanted. This was just a courtyard. They looked around in confusion. There must have been a way home.

Even though Byakuya had walked here before with Rukia from his house, he did not know the way. He only followed her and held her hand. He had no idea how to get back. "Now what do we do?"

An idea came to Ichigo. "Maybe we can ask somebody." He looked around. He spotted a woman on a wooden bench at the far end of the yard. "Let's ask her."

Byakuya followed him over to the woman reading a book.

She looked down. Two toddlers were staring at her. She stared back.

Ichigo looked up at her with uncertainty.

"Well?" said Byakuya. "Ask her."

He hesitated. "I can't. I'm not a'pposed to talk to strangers."

This was getting nowhere fast.

The woman with glasses sighed. "I take it that you're Ichigo and you're Byakuya, correct?"

They blinked. "How'd you know?"

It was a simple conclusion drawn from the fact that one of them had orange hair and that one of them was wearing noble garments. Who else would it be?

She turned her body. That's when they saw the toddler in her lap. He had black hair, a pale face and a friendly smile. He patted the book with his hand, asking her to read more to him.

"Who are you?"

The toddler smiled. "Joshiro Ukitake. Nice to meet you."

Byakuya exchanged looks with Ichigo and the toddler. "No, you're not. I know Ukitake and he's way, way biggerer than you are. And his hair's not blank neither."

Little did either of them know, but Ukitake's hair was once this shade of black when he was much younger. It changed to white due to his sickness. This was him before that happened.

The woman taking care of him was aware that this was the captain of Squad 13 and was fully aware of his sickness. That was why she was keeping him calm by reading him a story. He had suffered a coughing fit moments ago before the two showed up and hoped that their presence wouldn't cause another.

They forgot all about going home and the sword-needle. They found a new friend to play with.

"What book is that?"

Ukitake looked up at the woman. "Will you read more, Nanao?"

She sighed. "If that is-"

"Does it have pirates in it?

She blinked. "Well, it has-"

"What about dinosaurs?"

"Um…"

"Does the bad guy get beat up in this?"

Before she could answer, Byakuya was already climbing up onto the bench with them. "Can I see?" He tried taking the book from her.

Nanao pulled back. "Don't do that."

"Wanna play with us?" Ichigo asked brightly.

Ukitake smiled and started to slide down from Nanao's lap. "Ok. I'd love to."

The lieutenant protested. "Cap- I mean Joshiro, you really shouldn't."

"I'm fine. I feel better. I wanna play."

"Ok!" Ichigo slapped Ukitake on the shoulder. "Tag! Now come get me!" He ran off in the other direction.

Ukitake straightened up. "Ok. Here I come!" He took two steps then started coughing. Three steps later, he was hunched over, coughing loudly. Then he toppled over, wheezing.

"Captain Ukitake!" Nanao rushed to his aid.

Ichigo stopped running and looked back. He saw Ukitake in the woman's arms and came running back. "Is he ok? Did he get hurt?"

Ukitake wheezed and held onto Nanao's clothes. He wanted the pain in his chest to stop and this headache to go away. She held him in her arms and walked him back to the bench. "It's ok. Hang in there. Just relax. Breathe, breathe."

He took in a deep breath and started coughing again. After calming down, he tried again, slower. It worked. He inhaled again, breathing easy. He sighed, relaxing. He hated when that happened. This was why he couldn't play with his siblings or any of the other kids. All he could do was stay in bed while his mother took care of him.

The two boys looked at him and then at each other. They didn't know what to do.

"What do we do? Does he need water or something?"

"No, he just needs rest."

"Then he can play?"

Nanao had a feeling they wouldn't understand completely. "Um… why don't you guys go off and see if you can find me, uh… a purple rock?" That should keep them busy for a while.

"Ok!" Both ran off to find her that rock.

Nanao sighed and sat back on the bench, glad to be rid of them.

* * *

><p>It seemed that chasing them down wasn't working. They couldn't find Ichigo or Byakuya anywhere. Toddlers were good at disappearing. So Rukia came up with a plan to flush them out. Yurima went along with it, believing it would work.<p>

They gathered up some candy and dumped it in a pile on the floor, setting a trap. Rukia then placed a box over the candy and a stick with a string attached to the end. When the kids came, all they had to do was tug on that string and trap them under the box.

The wait wasn't long. Yurima pulled on the string once he heard chomping. The box fell. "Got them! I got them, Rukia!"

"Nice job!" Rukia and Yurima came out of hiding and lifted up the box.

It wasn't them.

"Lieutenant Yachiru…"

The girl with pink hair looked up, mouth full of candy. "Hi~!"

"This is pointless…" he mumbled meekly.

Rukia tossed the box away. "Have you seen either Ichigo or Byakuya anywhere?"

"Ah..! Uh..! Um…" She was struggling.

"They look like toddlers. Ichigo's dressed in regular clothing the living would wear. My brother's in his noble kimono. It's blue with a star pattern on the collar and sleeves."

"Ah~! I know! I know!"

"You've seen them?"

"Nope!" she smiled.

Both slumped in defeat.

"Back to square one I guess…"

"Should we spilt up?"

Rukia nodded and pointed down the hall. Yeah, you go that way and I'll take this way. We'll meet up back at the office if we don't cross paths first."

"Got it. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo searched the grass on his hands and knees trying to find the rock Nanao was talking about. Byakuya helped him, searching further away. It took only a matter of minutes for them to forget what they were looking for and started searching for something else.<p>

"Look, look!" Ichigo held up a blade of grass. "Isn't it cool? It's really long!"

Byakuya looked at it then tried to find one even longer than that to show off.

"Lady, lady, look! Look at this! Look what I found!"

Nanao glanced up. "Yeah, yeah, that's great." She looked back at the bundle in her arms. Ukitake hadn't coughed for some time and was resting now. She could care less about what the kids were doing. Her attention was focused on the tiny captain right now.

The door leading into the yard opened and out came Yurima, brandishing his sword. He looked out of breath, leading Nanao to wonder what he had been through. Surely talking with your zanpakuto wasn't that stressful.

He looked over the grass and found the two toddlers crouching near the bench. "Hey, you two!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo and Byakuya screamed, running away again. They suddenly remembered why they were out here in the first place. Stay away from that sword by all means necessary!

"No, no! Wait, wait, wait!" Yurima was forced to chase after them again. He stopped, tripping over a purple colored rock, allowing the two enough time to escape. "Dang it..!" He looked over at the bench. "Um, is that..?"

Nanao held up the sickly child. "It's captain Ukitake."

He blinked at the little one. Then he raised his sword. "I can fix that. Hang on a second."

Turning the blade over, he gave the child a small, sharp stab in the gut. He didn't cry out at all. Only moaned. So his zanpakuto was right. It didn't hurt them at all. Ukitake hiccupped and popped back to his normal age, crushing Nanao under his adult weight.

He blinked, looking around. "Um…" He looked down. "Why are you down there, Nanao?"

She pushed against his hips. "Just get off, please, sir."

"Huh? Oh, yes. Sorry about that." Ukitake stood up and stretched his body. "What happened exactly? I don't remember being out here with you or anyone else for that matter." He looked at Yurima. "And I haven't seen you in quite a while. Weren't you in a private room last time I checked?"

"Yes, sir." Yurima bowed. "Sorry, sir!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I- I, uh… Sorry, Captain, sir." He straightened up. "I, uh, I've found a cure, I think. I'm trying to turn everyone back to normal."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Ukitake clapped his hands together. "I'm sure going to miss these little guys… But productivity has been slow lately on account of this. It's best if they return to their normal ages."

"Yeah, but I've lost Ichigo and Byakuya again."

Nanao looked in the direction they had gone. "If you hurry, you can still catch up to them."

"Ah! Yes, that's right!" Yurima bowed to them. "Sorry! Thank you! Excuse me!" He went running after the toddlers.

Ukitake chuckled. "Excited fellow, isn't he? Wish I had that kind of energy…"

* * *

><p>"Run, Byakuya! Run!" Ichigo shoved his friend in the direction they were trying to escape.<p>

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Hurry! He'll get us!"

"I know, I know!"

They ran back inside the building and tore through the hallway, not caring who or what was in their path.

Coming down the hall at that moment was the 3rd Seat of Squad 11 with his writhing toddler of a friend. "God, would you just shut up already? You're so annoying!"

"Put me down, you baldy freak!" Yumichika dangled from the back of his kimono, fabric held between Ikkaku's fingers.

"What did you just say?" He gave the child a small shake. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Baldy, baldy, baldy!"

"That's it! You're dead me-"

Two toddlers came running between Ikkaku's legs, nearly knocking him to the ground. They kept running.

"Hey! Get back here, you little-"

A third person came running, succeeding in knocking him to the ground. Ikkaku lay with Yumichika and Yurima on top of him.

"Ah! Sorry, sir!" Yurima scrambled up. Ikkaku grabbed the back of his clothes.

"Not so fast! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Yurima looked down at the toddler and turned his sword around. He stabbed the toddler and with a loud pop, the normal Yumichika was back, sandwiching Ikkaku to the floor. This gave Yurima the perfect chance to escape. "Sorry! Can't talk right now! Bye!" He raced after the toddlers.

Yumichika blinked and discovered Ikkaku under his body. "Um… I always said we should be closer, but…"

"Get off!" Ikkaku shoved him aside. "This is no time for jokes!"

He chuckled. "I was just messing with you. Couldn't resist."

* * *

><p>Rukia paced the halls, looking up and down for the escape toddlers. They couldn't have gotten far. She had to find them quick before they got themselves into trouble. She decided to retrace her steps. She ran back the way she came. There were fewer toddlers this way, indicating that Yurima had been through here at some point during the past few minutes. This was good. Everyone would be back to normal soon.<p>

The toddlers ran down the hall directly behind Rukia, trying to elude the man with the sword. They were getting close to an open door. Maybe it was a way out. Maybe it led to safety. They raced towards it, hand in hand.

"Smile!"

There was a flash, blinding the two toddlers and stopping them in their tracks. They both cried out in surprise.

Rukia turned back the way she came, hearing their yelps.

They rubbed their eyes, squinting.

Rangiku was crouched in the doorway holding a camera and smiling. "I finally found my camera! Took a while, but I did it! I couldn't let this opportunity pass."

Byakuya kicked Rangiku's shin. "Stupid meanie!"

She paid him no attention and took another snapshot.

"Stop that!"

Rukia poked her head around the corner. "There you are."

"Ahh!" Ichigo took off running again. Byakuya, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Blinded by the second flash, he staggered around just long enough to be picked up by Rukia. She took her brother in her arms and chased Ichigo down. He fled into one of the rooms. He was cornered.

"Ichigo!" She trotted into the office, finding no trace of him. "Ichigo? I know you're in here. Please come out. No one's going to hurt you."

No one answered.

Byakuya struggled. Rukia patted his head to comfort him. Closing the door, she stepped inside to find the escaped toddler.

"Ichigo," she called again.

There must be someplace small enough for him to crawl inside of. The desk was obvious so she looked there first. Nothing. He wasn't under the desk. She looked under the couch next. Again, nothing. Byakuya fussed again. Rukia shushed him and stroked his head gingerly. She continued the search. As she moved to get up, she saw a gap between the books on the bookshelf. The shelf closest to the floor held something just small enough to fit with orange hair. She couldn't see him at all unless she was close to the ground.

She crawled over and sat beside the bookcase. "Hey…" she called gently.

He curled into a tighter ball, hugging his knees close to his chin.

"What are you doing in there, Ichigo?"

He didn't answer. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Why don't you come out of there?"

"No."

She knew he'd say that. "Why not?"

He didn't answer. She could tell already that this was going to take a while. She sat where she was and stroked Byakuya's head, cradling him in her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He said nothing.

"I'm not going anywhere so I don't mind. I'm willing to listen, but if you don't want to talk then it's going to be very quiet around here."

They sat in silence saying nothing. Byakuya had stopped fussing and was sitting calmly in his sister's lap. Ichigo remained where he was, unmoving.

Five minutes ticked by. That was an hour to a toddler. Ichigo shifted his gaze to look at Rukia. She smiled at him and he turned away again. They continued to wait. Then Ichigo turned to look at Rukia again.

"I don't wanna."

"You don't want to what?"

He pouted and hugged his knees. "He was gonna stab me. It's scary."

"Oh, I know. It does look scary, huh?"

He nodded, hiding his face in his raised knees.

"But it's not that bad."

"It'll hurt! I don't wanna shot!"

"Oh, it's not a real shot," she told him. "It doesn't hurt. I promise. And I'll be there the whole time."

He whined. He didn't want to do this at all.

Byakuya tugged on Rukia's sleeve. "Big sister… My eyes are sleepy…" He looked about due for a nap.

Rukia patted his head. "Ok. You can rest right here, Byakuya." He placed his head on her lap and sucked his thumb, curling up. He must have been tired from all that running around. Ichigo slept later than Byakuya, so he was still running on fuel. He wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Rukia looked back at Ichigo, keeping her voice calm and quiet. "Listen… it won't hurt. I promise. It doesn't hurt at all."

He whimpered. That's what all adults say but it always does.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret. Ok?"

Ichigo looked up.

"This isn't a shot at all. All he has to do is stab you once and it's all over. But the thing is… it's magic."

He blinked. "Magic?"

"Yeah. Once you get it, something cool will happen."

"Like what?"

Rukia grinned. "Well, what if Byakuya gets it first so you can see what happens, ok?"

Very interesting. But was it a trick of some kind? Ichigo was too young to tell when people were lying or not and hadn't learned how to be deceitful yet. He trusted her.

He started to come out of his hiding place. But not all the way. He stopped when his head was just visible. His left hand was on the floor, supporting him.

Rukia had to encourage him to come out. She couldn't carry him off kicking and screaming with Byakuya in her arms. They needed him to keep still when he got stabbed. As long as he was calm, everything would be alright.

"Byakuya will get it done first so you can watch. I promise no one's going to get hurt. Ok?"

Ichigo have her the puppy eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise." She held up her pinky finger. "I pinky promise, promise."

Ichigo leaned further out and raised his right hand, pinky out. They interlocked. He smiled feeling as though nothing could hurt him now. He crawled out of the bookcase and straightened up, ready for anything.

"Good job. Very brave. Very brave." She patted his head. She stood up carefully, balancing Byakuya in her arm while holding onto Ichigo's hand with the other. "So brave. Good boy." The more she spoke to him and praised him, the more he seemed willing to do as he was told. He also seemed calmer. Children liked repetition. It comforted them.

As they opened the door together, Yurima came running passed them, completely overlooking the children.

Rukia had to called out to get him to stop and come back. "Yurima! Over here! Behind you!"

"Huh?" He screeched to a halt and came back, panting. "Oh… Sorry… Didn't… see you…"

Ichigo hid behind her legs. She patted his head. "Could you please change Byakuya back first?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Yurima took out his sword.

Ichigo tightened his hold on her legs, fearful. She reassured him that everything was alright and held out her brother. She knew he would change back and crush her, being so much bigger than she was, but she didn't want to put him on the floor either. So she held him out in front of her, sure he would land on his feet if supported from behind. She backed up a little, positioning her feet just right so he wouldn't step on her and so she could continue supporting him when he changed.

"Ok. Ready. Do it." Rukia faced away, holding her breath. She wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Yurima held up his sword and stabbed the napping captain with its tip.

There was a pop and Byakuya shifted back to his normal age, instantly awake. He landed on his feet as Rukia had hoped, but, not prepared for any of this and not knowing what was going on, was tipping backwards into Rukia. She threw all of her weight into him, keeping him in a standing position. The support kept him from falling. He recovered once he had his balance back and stood up, fixing his scarf.

Rukia stood back smiling at her big brother. He looked down at her. Then without a word looked away toward Yurima and his sword. He figured it out in a matter of seconds. He understood what happened and nodded to him.

"Cool!"

Everyone looked down to see Ichigo jumping up and down excitedly. "That's awesome! Me next! Me next!" That was the coolest magic trick he had ever seen! Was Byakuya a prince now? He wanted to change into something, too. He pushed Rukia aside and stood in front of Yurima eagerly. "Do me now! Do me!"

This was Byakuya's first glimpse of Ichigo as a toddler. First impression: what a hyper little brat! He hoped he wasn't anything like that as a toddler. His next thought was: he's so short. Hard to believe either of them were once that small.

Yurima turned the sword around and gave Ichigo a stab in the chest. With a loud pop, he was back to normal.

He blinked in surprise. "Wha..?" He saw Yurima. He started to put two and two together. "Did you just..?"

"I cured you!" Yurima grinned. "I did it! I did it!"

"Indoor voice, please," said Byakuya.

"Yes, sorry, sir." Yurima bowed.

Rukia snapped her fingers. "Oh! Toshiro! We left captain Hitsugaya with Renji back at the office."

Yurima nodded. "I've taken care of most of the children. He must be one of the only ones left. Let's go back so I can fix this."

* * *

><p>Rocking him wasn't working. Talking to him wasn't working. Begging wasn't working. Hitsugaya kept crying. Renji was at his wits end. He hadn't stopped crying for a half hour at least. He just kept crying. Finally Renji had had enough. He picked up the baby, carried him over to the door and opened it. He set the crying infant in the hallway and closed the door again. At least the crying was muffled now. Peace.<p>

Hitsugaya sat in the middle of the floor, crying his head off. What made it even worse for him now was knowing that he was all alone. It was scary out here all by himself. He cried even more.

Then people showed up. A whole group of them. He knew most of these people and reached out for them.

"What the hell is he doing out here?" Rukia asked, pissed off at the very idea of Renji abandoning a helpless infant like this. "Where is he?"

Yurima pushed passed her and gave the baby a stab. Hitsugaya popped back to his normal age and the crying ceased. He sat on the floor wondering what happened. He looked up and saw Yurima standing over him with a sword.

"Um…"

Yurima stepped back, returning the sword to his side and helping him up. "Captain Hitsugaya… My name's Yurima and…"

"I'm aware. Has a cure been discovered yet?"

"Yes, sir!" he smiled. "I just performed it. You should be alright from hereon out."

Hitsugaya gave a grateful sigh, smiling slightly. "That's good news…" He looked up again. "But how did I get out here?"

"Good question." Rukia moved towards the door. "Let's find out."

The door opened and Renji turned around. Rukia stood in the doorway alone. He fell apart in a fit of mixed emotions. "I know what you're going to say and don't. I'm done with kids! There's a huge pain in the ass! What works one second fails the next. They're so temperamental!"

"Renji…"

He held up his hand. "I still have to smack Byakuya for that bite he gave me! He's such a whiny little bitch! I swear, the next time I see him, I'm throwing him out that window and you can't stop me. I'll give him what for! You said he's a little angel, but I fail to see it. How anyone could love a face like that is beyond me."

"Ahem!" Byakuya stepped behind Rukia, glaring at his lieutenant.

Renji's face turned as white as Hitsugaya's hair. "Uh… By that I mean…"

Byakuya kept glaring at him.

"Um… What I meant was that… it takes a certain kind of… intellect and skill to find someone as… unique as you…"

"Save it."

"Yes, sir." Renji stepped back.

Byakuya turned to Yurima and gave him an order. "I want you to cure all the Soul Reapers affected by this and change them back. Once that is done, I'll see to it that your friend is released from his cell."

Yurima smiled and bowed deeply. "Yes, sir! Glad to do it! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>It took most of the afternoon, but finally everyone was back to their normal ages. They had Yurima to thank for that. In return for returning everyone to normal, his friend was released as promised. Checkers was relieved to be free and held no grudge against his friend. The two were still good friends.<p>

"How do we make sure that this doesn't happen again? I mean, is Checkers going to be alright?" Ichigo asked. "Is he still going to be turning people into toddlers or what?"

"I should think not." Yurima patted his zanpakuto tied around his waist. "My zanpakuto told me how to fix everything. I managed to not only cure the people affected by this but also my friend here. Everything should be alright from now on. If anything happens, I know what to do to fix it."

"Yeah, there's no need to worry." Checkers turned to his friend. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"No hard feelings?"

"None whatsoever."

The two shook hands.

"Alright, non-Soul Reaper," Renji shoved Checkers towards the gate. "Get lost!"

"What? But- but-but…"

"Move it, move it!" Renji pushed him out the door. "Visiting hours are over."

Checkers threw out his hands, grabbing onto the side of the gate, preventing Renji from throwing him out completely. "I'll be in touch, ok, Yurima?"

"Sure, sure!"

"And…" He pushed against Renji's body. "You'll still visit me from time to time, yes?"

"I'll do my best. Again, sorry for that little…"

"Think nothing of it. It's ok. It's all taken care of now."

Renji pried Checker's fingers off one by one and literally kicked him out the gate. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love and hugs. Get out already!"

Checkers popped his head back into view. "Be careful Soul Reaping and everything."

"I will. Thank-"

The gate closed.

"… you."

Ichigo patted Yurima's back. "He's fine. Don't worry. You're gonna visit him soon, right?"

"Uh… yeah. If Captain Unohana allows it. I want to see him more often. I feel like I owe him."

"You let him out of prison."

"I know. But I still caused him a lot of trouble."

"Yeah and he caused us a hell of a lot of trouble, too," barked Renji, coming back up towards them. "Everybody's even."

Ichigo smirked. "You're just mad because Byakuya's gonna have your ass on a platter after everything you've said and done."

"Can it!"

"Aw…" Ichigo teased. "Is the little baby cranky?"

"I said shut it! And you're one to talk! You were a baby, too, you know!"

"Yeah, now I'm not." He smirked. "Come to think of it, I didn't hear much yelling. Just what did Byakuya say to you when you were alone in his office anyway?"

"Nothing!"

"I believe you."

Yurima didn't get it. "What's that mean?"

"Never mind!" Renji stomped back to the 6th Division.

"Somebody's pissed…"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

* * *

><p>Renji had hell to pay for insulting Byakuya in more ways than one. He also had to answer for abandoning him more than once and threatening his life and so much more. What kind of sitter was he?<p>

If that was the case, then why was Byakuya going through another kind of hell instead?

Rangiku had developed the photos she had taken a few hours ago and distributed them to each person transformed so they would know exactly what they looked like as cute little babies. Byakuya was staring down at his, his eyes focused on the image of him and Ichigo running toward the camera… holding hands. When had that happened? Why were they holding hands? For how long? He had no memory of this photo or when it was taken. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. If he knew why this happened then he could defend himself. Since he didn't, any explanation could be the real one. Which was terrible. What conclusions could people draw from this photo of them alone?

At least Hitsugaya's photos were safe. The majority of those were of him sleeping. Rangiku had even sent one home to his grandmother that afternoon. Hitsugaya had buried the rest in his desk drawer while his lieutenant kept the others. Momo was already teasing him about the photo of him sucking his thumb.

Ichigo found nothing wrong with his photos. They were no different from the ones in his house hanging on walls or in a photo album. Big deal. It wasn't like any of these pictures had him doing something embarrassing or in the bathtub or anything like that. Mostly him standing still or looking surprised at the camera. There were surprisingly few photos of them, though. Rangiku had just found her camera and them at just the right moment. Most of the photos were either of her captain or other Soul Reapers transformed.

Byakuya had this lone photo to look at. Unbeknownst to him, Rukia had the second. He kept staring at it. _Why the hell are we holding hands?_ He couldn't stop looking at this photo. If it wasn't the hand thing it was the sight of himself as a child. He was rather cute, but still. He was an adult now. He wanted to keep his honor and respect. Being seen as a toddler, all plump with baby fat and pink and small and young... And looking surprised by that flash going off in his face. This was strange to look at.

Renji knocked on the door and came into the office. "I'm here, Captain. What's the punishment you had for me?"

Surprised by Renji's sudden intrusion, Byakuya crammed the photograph into his mouth. "Uh, hello."

Renji stopped, surprised. "Hello?"

Byakuya cleared his throat. "What was it you needed?"

He sighed, knowing what was bound to come. "You said to report here for my assignment. Here I am."

"Oh. Yes, that's right."

Renji blinked. "What are you eating?"

He swallowed. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>After being dismissed by Ukitake, Rukia returned to the manor for a well-deserved rest. Ukitake knew that she needed some rest after all that had happened in the past couple of days. She went straight to her room and closed the door. She looked over her room. Everything was as it should be. She went over to the bookcase and took one of her favorite books off the shelf, opening it to the bookmarked page. She took the paper bookmark out of the book and replaced it with a photograph. She inserted the photo of Byakuya and Ichigo holding hands between the two pages and closed the book, putting it back on the shelf.<p>

She smiled, returning the book to its place. "Looks like we have a new favorite bookmark."

It really was very cute. But to spare Byakuya the embarrassment, she decided to keep it hidden.

For now, at least. After all, there was no shame of showing it to Ichigo.

* * *

><p>The End! ^-^<p>

Hope you enjoyed it. I know no one wanted it to end, but all good things must come to an end at some point. Thank you all for reading and please leave me nice reviews if you enjoyed the story. If you hated it, then don't leave a nasty comment. No one likes that. It's mean, you meanies! XD Had on baby thing left in me.

So thank you and please review! ^-^


End file.
